


Hidden Voices

by ChrissiTine



Series: 10 kleine Dinge - Universum [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventskalender, Dudley's Life, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, How to train your Dragon fans, Muggle Culture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiTine/pseuds/ChrissiTine
Summary: Adventskalender-FF. Was haben diejenigen zu sagen, die nicht so oft zu Wort kommen? Was treibt Professor McGonagall in ihrer Animagusform? Welcher Film lockt Charlie Weasley und Hagrid ins Kino? Wie hat Dudley seine Zeit mit Harry erlebt und warum haben die Dementoren ihn so beeinflusst? Bis Weihnachten werdet ihr es wissen.





	1. Überfall Zuhause

**Author's Note:**

> Die FF gehört in mein 10-kleine-Dinge-Universum, kann aber auch separat gelesen werden. Ohne Bezug zu The Cursed Child.
> 
> So, da ist er wieder, mein jährlicher Adventskalender. Ich hoffe, er interessiert überhaupt noch jemanden. Dieses Jahr hatte ich einige Probleme, ein Thema zu finden, das sich durch die FF zieht, und weil mir nichts Gutes eingefallen ist, sind die Geschichten dieses Mal etwas durcheinander gewürfelt. Charlie und Hagrid haben mich auf Tumblr inspiriert, und was ein kurzer One-Shot werden sollte erstreckt sich jetzt über sechs Kapitel (wundert euch nicht, wenn Hagrid nicht gleich auftaucht, der kommt schon noch). Genauso ging es mir mit McGonagall und ihren Abenteuern als Katze. Und dann war da noch Dudley, mit dem ich mich überhaupt nicht beschäftigt habe, für den ich mir aber eine ein wenig andere Zukunft vorstelle als JKR in ihren Interviews, also werde ich da etwas abweichen. Ich war überrascht, wie gut mir Dudley von der Hand ging, deshalb werdet ihr etwas mehr über ihn zu lesen bekommen. Ich hoffe, auch er wird euch interessieren. Im Moment ist der Plan also wiefolgt:
> 
> 1\. Dezember, Adventssonntage, 23./24. Dezember: Charlie bei seinen Nichten und Neffen im Fuchsbau und im Kino mit Hagrid (Spoiler zu Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht)
> 
> 6\. Dezember: Professor McGonagall als Katze
> 
> Der Rest: Dudleys Geschichte, angefangen bei ihm als kleiner Junge, bis hin zu einem erwachsenen Mann, der Harry nicht das letzte Mal als Teenager gesehen haben wird
> 
> Sollte euch Dudley nicht so sehr interessieren, könnt ihr ja auch nur an den „besonderen" Tagen vorbei schauen. Mich hat er überraschend fasziniert, deshalb hoffe ich, euch wird es auch so gehen. Ich bin noch nicht ganz fertig mit seinem Teil der Geschichte, aber die ersten zwei Wochen sind abgedeckt und treue Leser wissen, dass ich bisher noch immer irgendwie jeden Tag ein neues Kapitel online gestellt habe.
> 
> Ich hoffe, euch wird der Kalender auch dieses Jahr wieder gefallen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir auch ein kleines Geschenk macht und ein Review hinterlasst.

 

 

 

 

**1\. Dezember: Überfall Zuhause**

_**April 2010** _

„Onkel Charlie! Onkel Charlie!", rief die fünfjährige Lucy so laut, dass Charlies Mutter in der Küche beinahe den Kuchen fallen ließ, den sie gerade aus dem Ofen geholt hatte. Sie hatte Apfelkuchen, seinen Lieblingskuchen gebacken, wie immer, wenn er zu Besuch kam. Letztes Jahr hatte er leider zu Weihnachten nicht frei bekommen, weil ein paar von den neu geschlüpften Chinesischen Feuerbällen unerwartet krank geworden waren und sie jedes Paar Hände gebraucht hatten. Es hatte Charlie zwar leidgetan, seine Familie zu enttäuschen, aber Weihnachten mit seinen Drachen war auch wunderbar und er hatte es nicht bereut. Seine Familie war schon extrem chaotisch und laut, im Vergleich dazu war Drachengebrüll da beinahe beruhigend. Aber er wusste auch, dass alle tief enttäuscht wären und keine Ruhe geben würden, wenn er sich bis nächste Weihnachten nicht blicken lassen würde, also hatte er um ein paar freie Tage zu Ostern gebeten, um vorbeizuschauen.

Charlie blieb gerade genug Zeit, seinen Reiseumhang abzulegen und sich den Ruß aus dem Haar zu schütteln, bevor Lucy an ihm hochsprang und sich an seinem Hals festklammerte. Geistesgegenwärtig schlang er die Arme um seine kleine Nichte und hielt sie fest.

„Typisch", kommentierte George grinsend, der mit verschränkten Armen neben dem Kamin stand und auf ihn gewartet hatte. „Eigentlich bin ich immer der coole Onkel, der die besten Sachen mitbringt, aber kaum tauchst du auf, sind wir alle abgemeldet."

Charlie verdrehte die Augen. „Tja, nicht jeder muss seine Nichten und Neffen bestechen, damit sie sich freuen, einen zu sehen", sagte er triumphierend. Natürlich stimmte das nicht ganz, er hatte schließlich auch ein paar Mitbringsel dabei. Aber während George immer irgendwelche neuen Produkte aus dem Scherzartikelladen mitbrachte, meistens misslungene, aber ungefährliche Süßigkeiten, brachte Charlie Dinge wie abgefallene Drachenschuppen mit, auf die die Kinder ganz wild waren.

Er dachte sich immer abenteuerlichere Geschichten aus, wie er an die Schuppen oder Zehennägel oder Zähne kam. Die Kinder sogen immer alles begeistert auf, auch wenn er in Wahrheit das meiste Zeug einfach aufsammelte, wenn er die Gehege reinigte. Aber er war glaubwürdig genug, dass sogar seine Mutter ihm abgenommen hatte, dass er unter einem Regen von Feuerbällen im Zickzack in eine Drachenhöhle gerannt war, um zwei besonders schön glänzende grüne Schuppen zu stehlen. Er hatte eine halbe Stunde auf seine Mutter einreden müssen, bis sie ihm endlich geglaubt hatte, dass er die Schuppen in einem Haufen Drachendung gefunden hatte. Den hatte er auf seine Bestandteile hin untersuchen müssen, um festzustellen, oder der Drache auch ausreichende und abwechslungsreiche Ernährung bekam. (Konnte es ihm irgendjemand verdenken, dass er flunkerte, um bei den Kindern besser dazustehen?)

„Jaja", murmelte George. „Wenn ich mich auch nur einmal im Jahr blicken lassen würde, dann würden die Kinder auch so ausflippen wie bei dir", beschwerte er sich und schlug dann seinem Bruder lachend zur Begrüßung auf die Schulter, weil Lucy sich immer noch wie eine Katze an ihm festkrallte.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Onkel George", erwiderte Lucys große Schwester, die siebenjährige Molly, die Lucy gefolgt war, um Charlie zu begrüßen. Aufmunternd lächelte sie ihm zu und drückte mitfühlend seine Hand. „Dafür fehlt dir ein Ohr, das ist wirklich cool. Oder, Lucy?"

„Ja!", rief Lucy bekräftigend und so nah an seinem Ohr, dass Charlie sich einen Moment wünschte, es würde ihm auch fehlen. Er und George grinsten sich verschwörerisch zu. „Onkel Charlie, wir haben einen ganz tollen Film gesehen, den musst du auch sehen!"

„Hey! Wir hatten gesagt, dass ich ihm das sagen darf!", widersprach Molly empört, ließ Georges Hand los und begann, an Lucys Bein zu zerren. Aber Lucy ließ sich das nicht gefallen, trat nach ihrer Schwester und krallte sich nur noch fester an Charlies Pullover fest.

„Ich war aber zuerst da!", protestierte Lucy. „Selbst schuld!" Dann trat sie erneut nach Molly und traf sie an der Schulter. „Lass endlich los, du blöde Kuh!"

„Aua!", schrie Molly und stolperte mehr vor Überraschung als vor Schmerz einen Schritt zurück. Rasch kniete sich George auf den Boden und fing die taumelnde Molly in seinen Armen auf. „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!"

„Du hast mich doch gezogen!" Tränen der Wut waren mittlerweile in Lucys Augen getreten und Charlie schluckte schwer. Er war doch gerade erst angekommen und keine zwei Minuten später hatte er zwei heulende Mädchen an der Backe.

„Keine Sorge", versicherte George ihm über den Kopf der wütenden Molly hinweg. „So geht das ständig bei den beiden."

Charlie hatte zwar gewusst, dass Molly und Lucy nicht gerade die besten Freundinnen waren, doch dass es mittlerweile so zwischen den beiden Mädchen eskaliert war, überraschte ihn doch. Gerade, weil sie Percys Kinder waren. Und wenn einer auf Disziplin achtete, dann war es sein kleiner Bruder. Aber gegen Mädchen war man manchmal machtlos.

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder, Mädchen", fragte Percy genervt. Er war wohl von den Streitereien seiner Kinder angelockt worden. Sein Blick schweifte über seine aufgebrachten Töchter und suchte sie nach offenen Wunden ab. Als er keine entdecken konnte, atmete er erleichtert durch. „Eure Mutter und ich haben euch doch gesagt, wenn ihr heute wieder so ein Theater macht, dann gehen wir sofort nach Hause und ihr könnt Onkel Charlie überhaupt nicht sehen."

Lucy starrte ihn entsetzt an und Molly schnappte nach Luft. „Das habt ihr doch nicht ernst gemeint!", rief Lucy und klammerte sich noch fester an Charlie. Charlie hoffte, dass er keine Kratzer davontragen würde und nicht erwürgt wurde.

„Wenn ihr so weiter macht, dann werdet ihr das noch sehen!", sagte Percy streng und ging zu Charlie, um ihm Lucy abzunehmen. Nach einem kleinen Kampf ließ sie ihn schließlich los und blieb bei ihrem Vater auf dem Arm. Percy streckte seine freie Hand aus und schaute Molly auffordernd an, die sich zögerlich aus Georges Umarmung löste. „Und jetzt werdet ihr eurer Großmutter bei den Bohnen für das Mittagessen helfen. Und die werdet ihr dann alle auch aufessen!"

„Ugh!", stöhnten beiden Kinder dramatisch.

Percy lächelte Charlie gequält zu. „Schön, dass du da bist. Tut mir Leid, dass dich die zwei gleich so überfallen haben."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Perce, ich weiß doch, wie kleine Kinder sein können", sagte Charlie beruhigend und kniff Lucy in die Wange, bevor er Molly zuzwinkerte. „Ich bleib ja ein paar Tage, da finden wir schon Zeit für eine Unterhaltung."

Percy nickte erleichtert und verschwand mit seinen Töchtern wieder aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass er die schlechterzogenen Quälgeister haben würde, was?", flüsterte George Charlie grinsend zu.

Charlie schüttelte lachend den Kopf und stieß ihm mit den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Lass den Armen doch in Ruhe." Schlecht erzogen waren die beiden Mädchen gar nicht, sie hörten ja im Großen und Ganzen auf ihre Eltern und waren höflich und nett, sie kamen nur miteinander immer schlechter aus. Charlie konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern, dass er mit Percy oder den Zwillingen als kleiner Junge auch nicht immer auf einen grünen Zweig gekommen war. Mit der Zeit wuchs man aus sowas meistens wieder heraus und mittlerweile verstanden sich alle Weasley-Geschwister ziemlich gut. Was in Charlies Fall ja auch keine Kunst war, da er höchstens zwei Wochen im Jahr mit ihnen zusammen war.

„Ich werde ihn in Ruhe lassen, wenn er aufhört, mir darüber Vorträge zu halten, wie wichtig es ist, direkt nach der Geburt mit der Erziehung anzufangen und Babys sofort an feste Tageszeiten zu gewöhnen und im eigenen Zimmer zu lassen und sich nicht alles von ihnen gefallen zu lassen. Hat ja super geklappt bei ihm", sagte George kopfschüttelnd und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Charlie seufzte. Da hatte er es wohl übertrieben mit der Zuversicht, dass sich alle Weasleys gut verstanden. Wahrscheinlich wollte Percy George nur dabei helfen, die Probleme zu vermeiden, die er gerade mit seinen eigenen Kindern hatte. „Ich meine, ich bin seine Klugscheißerei ja lange genug gewöhnt, ich weiß, wie man bei seinen Vorträgen auf Durchzug schaltet, aber Angelina treibt er langsam auf die Palme und mit meiner Frau ist gerade nicht zu spaßen." Er seufzte beinahe ebenso dramatisch wie seine Nichten gerade. „Man hätte doch meinen können, dass unser lieber Bruder genug Menschenkenntnis besitzt, eine Frau zwei Wochen vor ihrem Geburtstermin nicht zu reizen, aber Percy wusste ja schon immer alles besser."

„Er kann halt nicht aus seiner Haut", versuchte Charlie Percy halbherzig zu verteidigen. Er konnte genauso gut wieder jeder andere auf die Vorträge seines Bruders verzichten, doch da er sie so selten zu hören bekam, störten sie ihn nicht weiter. Was er aber wusste war, dass man sich normalerweise hüten sollte, den Erziehungsstil anderer Eltern zu kritisieren sofern die Eltern nicht explizit danach gefragt hatten. So landete man ganz schnell im Krankenhaus. Und dass George sich nicht die Bohne an Percys Ratschläge halten würde, das konnte man auf hundert Meter Entfernung sehen.

„Ich erzähl ihm doch auch nichts über seine missratene Brut", widersprach George. Überrascht stellte Charlie fest, dass George wirklich wütend auf Percy war, was seine Einmischungen betraf.

Charlie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, das macht ihr besser unter euch aus", sagte er schließlich und klopfte George aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Wenn er eins wusste, dann, wann er sich am besten heraushalten sollte. Er war schließlich nicht bescheuert.

**TBC…**

 


	2. Das schreckliche Schwänzchen

Dudley Dursley hatte eigentlich ein wirklich tolles Leben. Seine Eltern waren zwar nicht reich, aber sie behandelten ihn wie einen Kronprinzen. Seine Zimmer waren nicht riesengroß, aber voll mit all den Sachen, die er sich jemals gewünscht hatte. Seine Noten waren beschissen, aber er war der mächtigste und gefürchtetste Junge in der ganzen Schule. Seine Freunde waren nicht gerade helle im Kopf, aber sie machten, was er sagte. Seine Eltern glaubten ihm alles, was er ihnen erzählte, egal, wie erstunken und erlogen es auch war. Und sollte das alles nicht reichen, dann hatte er immer noch seinen Cousin, um sich zu beweisen, wie toll er war. Seinen kleinen armseligen schmächtigen Cousin, der nicht mal ein eigenes Zimmer, eigene Spielsachen oder eigene Klamotten hatte. Nicht mal eigene Eltern hatte er mehr. Er bekam nur das, was Dudley absolut nicht mehr wollte, und selbst da überlegte Dudley sich lieber dreimal, ob Harry ein kaputtes Rennauto oder einen Teddy ohne Kopf wirklich verdient hatte.

Und wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte Harry das häufig nicht. Anstatt dem Beispiel seiner Eltern zu folgen und Dudley genauso anzubeten wie sie, machte Harry sich lieber darüber lustig, dass Dudley nicht der Klassenbeste oder so dünn war, dass er sich hinter einem Besenstiehl verstecken konnte. Harry war einfach ein undankbarer verzogener Balg, wie seine Eltern immer wieder sagten, der keine Ahnung hatte, was Respekt bedeutete. Und solange er Dudley nicht den Respekt zeigte, den er verdiente, so lange verdiente Harry auch keine eigenen Freunde. Dafür hatte Dudley gesorgt, sobald sie in den Kindergarten und später die Grundschule gekommen waren. Keiner wollte mit Harry spielen, aber warum auch?

Harry war ein uninteressanter merkwürdiger kleiner Wicht.

Dudley fragte sich häufig, warum er überhaupt bei ihnen wohnen musste. Er mochte Harry nicht und seine Eltern mochten ihn schon gar nicht. Nicht mal Harrys Eltern hatten ihn gemocht, sonst wäre er schließlich noch bei ihnen und würde nicht die Luft in Dudleys Elternhaus wegatmen. Er hasste es, dass Harry da war und seine Eltern ihm auch Aufmerksamkeit schenken mussten, dass er ihm Essen wegaß, das Dudley viel lieber hatte, dass er mit ihm in die gleiche Schule ging und die gleichen Lehrer hatte und Harry es irgendwie geschafft hatte, die Lehrer davon zu überzeugen, dass Dudley nicht so großartig war, wie er natürlich doch war.

Seine Mutter regte sich nach den Elternabenden immer darüber auf, dass die Lehrer Dudleys Verhalten mehr kritisierten als Harrys, obwohl Harry so merkwürdig war, dass das alles toppte, was Dudley je getan hatte. Dudley hatte vielleicht diesen merkwürdigen Mark Evans auf dem Spielplatz so hart geschubst, dass der sich den Arm gebrochen hatte, aber Harry hatte die Haare von ihrem Mathelehrer grün gefärbt. Keiner wusste, wie Harry das geschafft hatte, aber es konnte nur Harry gewesen sein, da waren sich alle einig. Natürlich sahen seine Eltern das auch völlig richtig und bestraften Harry dafür, während Dudley ein paar neue Videos für seinen eigenen Fernseher bekam, als Belohnung dafür, dass er es mit Harry als Cousin überhaupt aushielt. (Und das war wirklich nicht einfach, deshalb brauchte er auch viele Belohnungen.)

Am liebsten hatte er es, wenn Tante Magda zu Besuch kam. Sie wusste genau, wie man Harry behandeln musste und sie hatte die besten Geschenke dabei und war immer voller Bewunderung für alles, was Dudley geschafft hatte. Außerdem gehörte Harry ja gar nicht richtig zur Familie, und zu Tante Magdas schon gar nicht.

Deshalb verstand Dudley auch die Welt nicht mehr, als Harry plötzlich Post bekam. Wer schrieb schon Harry? Keiner kannte ihn und die wenigen, die es doch taten, mochten ihn nicht, dafür hatte Dudley schließlich gesorgt. Harry konnte man ja überhaupt nicht mögen!

Und dann wurde es immer merkwürdiger. Seine Eltern beachteten Dudley kaum noch, sein Dad vernagelte den Briefschlitz und irgendwann nahmen sie ihm sogar sein zweites Zimmer weg, um es Harry zu geben. Das war doch der Gipfel der Unmöglichkeit, nicht wahr!? Er hatte gar nicht so viel Platz in seinem Zimmer für die ganzen Spielsachen und er würde den Teufel tun und sie irgendwo lassen, wo Harry an sie herankommen konnte! Harry würde sie nur kaputt machen, Harry hatte sie gar nicht verdient!

Und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, schleppte sein Dad sie im Auto irgendwann durch halb England auf irgendeine einsame Insel, ohne genug Essen oder Spielzeug oder sonst was mitzunehmen, und das nur wegen Harry! Warum kümmerten sie sich überhaupt um diesen Idioten, den mochte sowieso keiner!

Und dann stand plötzlich dieser bärtige Riese in der Tür und brachte Harry einen Geburtstagskuchen mit. Ihm! Harry hatte noch nie einen Kuchen bekommen, sein Geburtstag war so unwichtig, dass sie ihn meistens ignorierten. Dudley wusste gar nicht wirklich, wann der überhaupt war. Wer freute sich schon darüber, dass diese lästige kleine Kakerlake geboren worden war? Kaum jemand wusste schließlich, dass es Harry überhaupt gab. Und damit nicht genug, gab ihm der Riese auch eine Einladung zu irgendeiner bekloppten Schule für bekloppte Leute wie Harry. Angeblich war er ein Zauberer, aber seine Mutter sagte, dass er nur eine Missgeburt, ein Freak war, und seine Mutter wusste schließlich Bescheid. Dudley hatte schon immer gewusst, dass mit Harry etwas nicht stimmte, das sah man doch sofort.

Und als er dann nur ein bisschen was von dem Kuchen essen wollte, weil er schließlich fast verhungerte und der Riese ihm von seinem Essen nichts abgab, was nur höflich gewesen wäre, schließlich war er der Grund, weshalb sie überhaupt an diesem beschissenen Ort waren, da wurde Dudley auch noch mit einem rosa Regenschirm bedroht! Er wusste nicht genau, was dieser Geisteskranke getan hatte, aber plötzlich hatte Dudley ein Ringelschwänzchen, das einfach nicht mehr weggehen wollte. Das war das Schlimmste, was ihm jemals passiert war, und daran war nur Harry schuld! Harry und dieser Verrückte, den er angeschleppt hatte!

Das Schwänzchen wurde ihm zwar bald entfernt, aber es war schon scheiße. Keine Hose passte ihm richtig, sitzen konnte er nicht, seine Mutter ließ ihn nicht aus dem Haus, bis es nicht weg war und zu allem Überfluss musste er ins Krankenhaus, wo sie ihn _operieren_ mussten! Und er durfte noch nicht mal jemandem erzählen, dass sein verrückter Cousin daran schuld war und dass das keine merkwürdige Verwachsung war. Scheiße! Und dann konnte er einen Monat nicht mehr auf dem Rücken schlafen, weil das so höllisch wehtat. Harry hatte wirklich ein Riesenglück, dass er verschwand, um auf dieses Internat für Bekloppte und Missgeburten zu gehen, sonst hätte Dudley ihn windelweich geprügelt, Schwänzchen hin oder her.

**TBC…**

 


	3. Hohe Kunst

Gefolgt von George machte Charlie sich auf die Suche nach dem Rest der Familie und wurde in der Küche fündig, wo seine Mutter gerade mit einem Haufen Unterstützung das Essen zubereitete. Die meisten Kinder hatte sie zu irgendwelchen Hilfsarbeiten abkommandiert, während die Erwachsenen die zwei vergrößerten Esstische in einem kleinen beheizten Zelt im Garten deckten.

„Charlie, mein Schatz! Endlich!", rief seine Mutter überglücklich. Mit einem Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes ließ sie den Kochlöffel allein weiterrühren. Sie klopfte sich die Hände an ihrer Schürze ab und schlängelte sich zwischen den Kindern hindurch, um ihm zu umarmen. Charlie erwiderte ihre Umarmung sofort. Auch wenn er froh war, so weit weg zu sein, manchmal fehlte ihm seine Familie doch. Das Gefühl nahm ein wenig ab, als sie sich wieder von ihm löste und ihn prüfend musterte. „Du siehst zu dünn aus. Isst du auch genug? Hast du die Kasserolle gekriegt, die ich dir geschickt habe?" Hatte er, aber der arme Vogel war unter dem Gewicht fast zusammen gebrochen und hatte drei Wochen gebraucht, bis er bei ihm angekommen war. Das Essen war leider schon ungenießbar gewesen.

„Du musst wirklich mehr auf dich achten, mein Schatz. Es gibt mehr im Leben als nur Drachen. Gibt es keine nette Frau in Rumänien, die dir gefällt? Oder vielleicht einen Mann?" Charlie schloss erschöpft die Augen. Mara war sein Geheimnis, von ihr würde er seiner Familie nie erzählen. Das Mitleid wollte er sich unter allen Umständen ersparen. Aber es war süß, dass seine Mutter versuchte, so tolerant wie möglich zu sein. Nur wäre es nett, wenn sie endlich akzeptieren würde, dass er keine Beziehung brauchte oder wollte.

„Mum, du weißt doch, wie ich bin", sagte er so unverbindlich wie möglich und strich ihr über die Wange, an der etwas Mehl klebte. „Meine Drachen reichen mir voll und ganz."

Seine Mutter verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, dein Vater sagt das auch immer." Erschöpft atmete sie tief durch. „Nun gut. Bleibst du wenigstens bis zur Geburt von Georges Baby?"

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab nur eine Woche frei, länger kann ich leider nicht wegbleiben." Er wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, aber er hoffte inständig, dass Angelina das Baby nicht vor dem Geburtstermin bekam. Auch wenn er sich wirklich von Herzen für seine Geschwister freute, tat es doch immer noch weh, wenn er sie mit ihren neugeborenen Babys sah.

„Oh nein! Aber es ist doch Georges erstes Kind! Wer hätte gedacht, dass er überhaupt mal eins bekommt! Und du willst wirklich nicht dabei sein? Es ist vielleicht mein letztes Enkelkind." Seine Mutter schaute ihn enttäuscht an.

„Ich hab den Dienstplan leider nicht gemacht, Mum. Und George wird es schon verstehen. Er und Angelina werden sich vor Besuch sowieso kaum retten können, das weißt du doch." Bill und Fleur hatte er nach Victoires Geburt im Krankenhaus besucht und es hatte ihm so einen Stich versetzt, dass er es nach jeder weiteren Geburt vermieden hatte.

„Aber-", setzte seine Mutter an, wurde aber von der dreijährigen Lily unterbrochen. Lily strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie ihn erblickte, ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

„Onkel Charlie!", rief sie begeistert und umarmte sein Bein. Charlie tätschelte ihr lachend den Kopf. „Ich hab dir einen Drachen gemalt!", sagte sie aufgeregt und griff in die Seitentasche ihres Kleides. Sie holte ein sorgfältig gefaltetes Pergament heraus und hielt es ihm stolz hin.

Folgsam nahm Charlie das Blatt entgegen und entfaltete es. Ein breit grinsender schwarzer Drache war darauf zu sehen. Er hatte einen Sattel auf dem Rücken, wie bei einem Pferd, und die Hälfte des Schwanzruders war ersetzt worden durch einen roten Flügel.

„Das ist Ohnezahn", erklärte Lily ernsthaft. „Er ist ein Nachtschatten."

„Das ist ja toll, Lily. Den hast du wunderschön gemalt, vielen Dank", sagte Charlie so bewundernd wie möglich. Für eine Dreijährige malte sie wirklich sehr gut, man konnte alles erkennen. Und man konnte sehen, dass sie sich wirklich viel Mühe gegeben hatte. Ihre Phantasie war unerschöpflich, denn diesen Drachen gab es natürlich nicht. Auch war er noch keinem begegnet, der sich freiwillig hatte reiten lassen, dazu waren sie zu stur und gefährlich. Er liebte sie über alles, aber Haustiere waren Drachen nun wirklich nicht.

„Er gefällt dir?", fragte sie strahlend und Charlie nickte.

Er machte gerade den Mund auf, um sie zu loben, als in der Küche ein lauter Krach ausbrach und sie sich beide erschrocken umdrehten.

„James, Albus, Kochlöffel sind kein Spielzeug! Wehe, ich sehe noch mal, wie ihr euch mit den Dingern duelliert!", schimpfte Charlies Mutter und einen Moment später wurden die Jungen aus der Küche gescheucht. Charlie sah, wie Lily die Augen verdrehte und verbiss sich ein Grinsen. Sie sah genauso aus wie Ginny, wenn diese genervt von den Machenschaften ihrer Brüder gewesen war.

„Wir haben doch gar nichts gemacht!", protestierte James schwach. „Wir dürfen ja nicht mit Messern oder Zauberstäben spielen. Mit Kochlöffeln passiert doch nichts!"

„Jaja, das sagt ihr dann so lange, bis sich jemand das Auge aussticht!" Charlies Mutter sah die beiden streng an und knallte ihnen dann die Tür vor der Nase zu. Die Jungen wechselten einen betretenen Blick, der aber sofort verschwand, als sie Charlie sahen.

„Da bist du ja endlich!", rief James glücklich.

„Wir warten schon ewig!", fügte Albus hinzu, bevor beide ihn umarmten und James ihm das Pergament aus der Hand riss.

„Hey!", rief Lily empört. „Das gehört Onkel Charlie!"

„Ich will doch nur wissen, was du gestern die ganze Zeit gemalt hast! Du wolltest es uns ja nicht zeigen!", widersprach James und schaute interessiert auf das Bild.

„Cool!", sagte Albus, der sich etwas strecken musste, um über die Schulter seines großen Bruders zu schauen. „Du hast ja Ohnezahn gemalt! Sieht richtig echt aus. Nur ohne Hicks."

„Menschen sind schwierig!", protestierte Lily und lief rosa an. „Außerdem ist es ja für Onkel Charlie, den interessieren bestimmt nur die Drachen."

„Das stimmt nicht, mir gefällt alles, was du malst", versicherte Charlie ihr. Er hatte in Rumänien mehrere dutzend Bilder von Drachen, die ihm seine Nichten und Neffen gemalt hatten. Sie waren nicht immer die schönsten, oder wirklich als Drachen zu erkennen, aber sie waren für ihn und die Kinder hatten sich alle Mühe gegeben und er war jedes Mal gerührt, wenn ihm seine Geschwister ein neues Bild schickten.

„Ich hab's ja auch nicht böse gemeint", versicherte Albus ihr sofort. „Ich mein ja nur, irgendwie gehören die zusammen."

„Dann mal du ihn, ich mag keine Menschen malen", erwiderte Lily. Sie war eine kleine Perfektionistin und Charlie musste ihr zustimmen.

„Menschen sind wirklich schwierig, Lil", sagte er tröstlich. „Ich kann die immer noch nicht malen."

„Und dabei bist du schon alt", sagte James ungläubig.

„Du bist ja sogar älter als Dad", fügte Albus zustimmend hinzu, was wohl bedeuten sollte, dass Charlie schon sehr alt war.

„Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass ich gut malen kann. Bei den Drachen brauch ich das nicht gerade viel."

„Also Ohnezahn konnte auch zeichnen", sagte Albus unverständlich. „Können andere Drachen das nicht?"

Charlie runzelte die Stirn. Langsam bekam er das Gefühl, etwas verpasst zu haben. Bisher dachte er, dass Lily sich den Drachen ausgedacht hatte, vielleicht mit Hilfe von ihren Brüdern, aber so, wie sie darüber redeten, schienen sie zu glauben, dass er wirklich echt war. „Was genau meint -"

„Charlie, du bist ja schon da!", rief Ginny erfreut, die gerade aus dem Garten hereinkam, gefolgt von Fleur. Ginny umarmte ihn und Fleur küsste ihn auf beide Wangen. „Du kannst gleich mit raus ins Zelt kommen, wir sind schon fertig mit decken und Mum hat gemeint, dass sie in zehn Minuten fertig ist. Wir wollten schon mal den Rest der Rasselbande holen, dann ist das kein so Durcheinander, wenn das Essen kommt." Sie warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf ihre Söhne, die beide betreten zu Boden schauten. „Hat Grandma euch schon wieder rausgeschmissen? Was habt ihr gemacht?"

„Gar nichts", murmelten beide wenig überzeugend. Ginny schaute zu Lily, die unschuldig ihren Blick erwiderte.

Ginny seufzte. „Na dann dürft ihr darüber nachdenken, was ihr nicht gemacht habt, während ihr eine extragroße Portion Gemüse aufesst", sagte sie schulterzuckend und folgte Fleur in die Küche. Die Jungen stöhnten gequält auf. Charlie grinste. Er war jedes Mal aufs Neue beeindruckt, wie gut Ginny ihre Kinder mit nur einem Blick im Griff hatte. Percy war zwar auch nicht schlecht, aber im Vergleich zu ihrer kleinen Schwester war er ein lausiger Amateur.

„Mum ist so blöd", beschwerte sich James missmutig. „Sie weiß doch gar nicht, was wir gemacht haben."

„Aber sie weiß, dass ihr was gemacht habt", widersprach Lily und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und Mummy ist nicht blöd!"

Charlie lachte und legte James verschwörerisch den Arm um die Schultern. „Ganz im Gegenteil, James, eure Mum ist die schlauste von allen."

„Siehst du!", rief Lily, glücklich, dass ihr jemand zugestimmt hatte. „Ich hab Recht!"

„Du hast leicht reden", murmelte James. „Du musst ja auch kein extra Gemüse essen."

**TBC…**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Einen schönen ersten Advent und vielen Dank für die Kommentare. Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wer Mara ist und was für eine Rolle sie in Charlies Geschichte spielt, dann solltet ihr in der FF Zehn kleine Dinge Freds Kapitel durchlesen, oder in der FF Momentaufnahmen das Kapitel Ich war du, oder in der FF Weihnachtliche Momentaufnahmen das 6. Kapitel über Charlie und Mara.


	4. Unnötige Angst

Wenn Dudley ehrlich wäre, dann wäre es bei jedem anderen cool, dass er ein Zauberer war und auf eine bestimmte Schule ging, um zaubern zu lernen. Das musste schon toll sein und das eine oder andere Mal hätte er gerne seine Mutter gefragt, was ihre Schwester ihr so darüber erzählt hatte. (Er würde den Teufel tun und jemals Harry fragen, so tief würde er nicht sinken.) Aber sie hatte sich so abfällig über ihre Schwester geäußert und sie hasste Zauberei mindestens so sehr wie sein Vater, dass Dudley sich nie wirklich die Mühe gemacht hatte, mehr zu erfahren. Letzten Endes war Zauberei sowieso richtig scheiße und hatte ihm nur Ärger gemacht.

Harry war schließlich daran schuld, dass die Glasscheibe im Zoo verschwunden und er in einem Gehege mit einer Riesenschlange gefangen war. Die Schlange hätte ihn jederzeit umbringen können und Harry hätte sich wahrscheinlich noch darüber gefreut. Dann hatte er sein zweites Zimmer aufgeben müssen, weil dieser durchgeknallte Riese sie verfolgt hatte und er bekam es auch nicht wieder, als Harry endlich weg war, weil seine Eltern zu viel Angst hatten.

Und dann war da noch sein Schwänzchen. Darüber würde er nie wieder auch nur ein Wort verlieren, vielen Dank auch. Nach der Operation erinnerte nur noch eine kleine Runde Narbe daran, dass es mal da gewesen war und sollte sie jemals jemand sehen und ihn danach fragen, würde er einfach sagen, dass sein durchgeknallter Cousin auf ihn geschossen hatte. Es war ja praktisch so gewesen.

Aber irgendwie war es schon merkwürdig, dass Harry plötzlich den Großteil des Jahres nicht da war. Dudley hatte niemanden mehr, den er täglich schikanieren konnte, und das war neben Computerspielen immer sein liebstes Hobby gewesen. Außerdem schenkten seine Eltern ihm plötzlich viel mehr Beachtung und das war unangenehmer, als er gedacht hatte. Früher hatte er immer die Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry und seine miserable Existenz lenken können, wenn die Schule sich über sein eigenes Verhalten beschwert hatte. Das Lob seiner Eltern hatte sich hundert Mal besser angefühlt, wenn er sehen konnte, wie sie zeitgleich Harry fertig machten. Und er konnte sich nicht mehr so leicht rausreden und Harry für alles verantwortlich machen, wenn er etwas kaputt machte.

Außerdem war es nicht mehr so einfach, sich groß und stark und überlegen zu fühlen ohne den Schwächling, mit dem er sich jeden Tag vergleichen konnte. Also ließ er es an den Schwachmaten in seiner neuen Schule aus und versuchte sich so, seinen Ruf als der Beste und Stärkste wiederzuholen. Was als Erstklässler gar nicht so einfach war, aber Dudley gab auch nicht so leicht auf. In ein paar Jahren würde er der Größte sein und dann würden die anderen schon sehen.

Irgendwie freute er sich sogar ein bisschen, dass Harry in den Ferien wieder nach Hause kam, dann hatte er endlich sein liebstes Opfer wieder und konnte allen beweisen, dass sich nichts geändert hatte, dass keiner, nicht mal ein Zauberer, irgendeine Chance gegen ihn hatte.

Leider war das nicht so einfach, denn Harry konnte plötzlich _zaubern_ und sich wehren. Und Dudley wollte auf keinen Fall wieder ein Schwänzchen haben, also bemühte er sich so gut er konnte, seine Macht nicht an Harry auszuspielen und sich andere Opfer zu suchen. Die Knirpse, die sich auf Spielplätzen in der Nähe herumtrieben, waren schließlich immer gute Opfer, besonders in den Ferien. Und denen schlotterten schon die Knie, wenn sie ihn nur sahen, die würden nie etwas sagen und die würden nie den Mumm haben, ihm irgendwas entgegen zu setzen. Anders als Harry, der jetzt glaubte, frech werden zu können. Und das schlimmste war, dass er Recht hatte. Mit seiner blöden Zauberei war er ihnen allen überlegen. Was ein unfairer Vorteil war, wenn man Dudley fragte. Harry war der Letzte, der es verdient hatte, zaubern zu können. Harry war nur Platzverschwendung.

Das Ganze wurde sofort besser, als herauskam, dass Harry überhaupt nicht zaubern _durfte_ , solange er bei ihnen war, weil er sonst von seinen Behörden bestraft wurde. Möglicherweise würde er sogar ins Gefängnis kommen, wenn er ihnen etwas antat! Wenn das nicht toll war! Vielleicht waren ja doch nicht alle Zauberer so große Idioten, wie seine Eltern sagten, wenn sie Harry so unter Kontrolle halten konnten.

Und am besten war, dass seine Eltern Harry sofort dafür bestraften, dass er sie so gemein angelogen hatte. Dudley hätte ihn gerne verprügelt für die ganze Zeit, in der er in seiner Gegenwart eine Heidenangst gehabt hatte, wieder so ein blödes Schwänzchen zu bekommen. Aber dass seine Eltern Harry in sein Zimmer sperrten und ihm alles wegnahmen, was Spaß machte, war wenigstens ein kleiner Trost. Am liebsten hätte Dudley alles aufgegessen, was sie ihm zu Essen gaben, aber seine Mutter meinte doch tatsächlich, dass es unmenschlich wäre, ihn einfach verhungern zu lassen. Unmenschlich! Als ob man irgendwas, was diese Missgeburt tat, als menschlich bezeichnen konnte!

Nach allem, was Harry ihnen angetan hatte, hatte Dudley irgendwie gehofft, dass Harry für immer in seinem Zimmer bleiben musste (er hatte das Zimmer ja unbedingt haben wollen, das hatte er jetzt davon!), aber dann tauchte eines Nachts plötzlich ein _fliegendes Auto_ auf, um ihn mitzunehmen. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, das war schon ziemlich cool. Zuerst hatte Dudley gehofft, dass vielleicht die Behörden gekommen waren, um Harry mitzunehmen, aber nicht mal diese blöden Zauberer würden drei Teenager einstellen, um Harry zu verhaften.

Bei dem Versuch, sie aufzuhalten, verstauchte sein Vater sich den Knöchel und war in den nächsten Wochen unausstehlich. Sogar zu Dudley war er gemein, obwohl Dudley doch absolut unschuldig war. Er hatte sich sogar bemüht, seinem Vater dabei zu helfen, sich bei diesem blöden Geschäftskollegen einzuschmeicheln, und alles getan, worum ihn seine Eltern gebeten hatten! Wenn jemand schuld war an dem ganzen Schlamassel, dann war es Harry, und Harry hatte sich schon wieder einfach so aus der Affäre ziehen können, wie nach der Sache mit dem Schwänzchen!

Also ging Dudley seinem Vater so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg und ließ seine Wut an den Nachbarschaftsjungen aus. Als die Schule wieder anfing, hatte er tatsächlich schon den Ruf, den er so unbedingt wollte, wenn auch nur bei den Erst- und einigen Zweitklässlern. Aber in ein paar Jahren würde er die ganze Schule im Griff haben.

**TBC…**

 


	5. Vertagte Prügel

Ansonsten verlief das zweite Jahr ohne Harry so ähnlich wie das erste. Sein Vater beruhigte sich wieder und sagte andauernd, wie er Harry im nächsten Jahr dafür bezahlen lassen würde, ihnen durch seine Lüge und den kaputten Nachtisch und seine Flucht in dem Auto das Leben schwer gemacht zu haben. Seine Mutter und Dudley stimmten glücklich zu und Dudley malte sich seine ganz persönliche Rache aus. Eifrig übte er an den Erstklässlern, wie er Harry am besten wehtun konnte, wenn er wieder kam. Es würde fantastisch werden. Und er würde sich endlich für sein dämliches Schwänzchen rächen können.

Leider war es nicht so einfach, wie er sich vorstellte, denn Harry hatte es schon immer verstanden, Dudley aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ganz besonders, wenn Dudley ihn windelweich prügeln wollte. Aber immerhin kam Tante Magda zu Besuch und das war eine der besten Nachrichten, die Dudley seit langem gehört hatte. Nicht, dass seine Tante sonderlich interessant war oder Dudley sie wirklich mochte, aber sie hasste Harry so sehr wie der Rest der Familie und sie war nicht von irgendwelchen Moralvorstellung gehemmt, es Harry zu zeigen. Es war immer schön, wenn jemand anders als seine Eltern Dudley lobten, auf Dauer war das nämlich ziemlich langweilig. Aber Tante Magda war selten genug da, dass es immer toll war zu sehen, wie beeindruckt sie von ihm war und wie wertlos Harry doch in Wirklichkeit war.

Aber dann machte Harry etwas wirklich Gruseliges. Das Auto war ja irgendwo cool gewesen und wären die Umstände anders, wäre Dudley auch unheimlich gerne mal mitgeflogen, aber wie Harry Tante Magda einfach so aufgeblasen hatte … Seine Mutter hatte Recht, Zauberei hatte wirklich nichts Gutes und Dudley war heilfroh, dass er nicht schon wieder ein Schwänzchen bekommen hatte und Tante Magda allein zu Schaden kam. Er hatte gehofft, dass Harry wenigstens diesmal von seiner blöden Schule fliegen würde, denn wo käme man denn hin, wenn jeder einfach unschuldige Menschen wie einen Ballon aufpusten würde, aber er wurde wieder enttäuscht. Stattdessen kamen zwei Männer in komischen Umhängen und mit Zauberstäben (Dudley verließ sofort das Zimmer, um aus der Schusslinie zu kommen) und machten Tante Magda wieder normal. Nur ließen sie sie vergessen, was Harry gemacht hatte, und sagten seinen Eltern, dass es wohl besser war, wenn sie zur Erholung wieder nach Hause gehen würde.

Dudley hatte nichts dagegen, ohne Harry war seine Tante nur halb so lustig und ihr blöder Köter ging ihm langsam auf den Geist. Als sein Vater die Männer fragte, ob Harry endlich Konsequenzen zu erwarten hätte dafür, dass er jemanden aufgeblasen hatte, lachten die Männer nur verlegen und sagten ihnen, dass sowas häufiger vorkam, als man glaubte und dass man Verständnis haben musste für Teenager, die ihre Gefühle nicht immer ganz unter Kontrolle hatten. So eine Scheiße! Harry hatte das mit voller Absicht gemacht und er kam wieder schon einfach so davon! Und sein Vater würde wieder wochenlang miese Laune haben, die er dann an Dudley auslassen würde.

Und das schlimmste war, dass Dudley gar nicht die Gelegenheit bekommen hatte, Harry zu verprügeln, dabei hatte er sich das ganze Jahr darauf gefreut!

Noch schlimmer wurde es im nächsten Jahr, als die Schulkrankenschwester sich plötzlich dazu entschlossen hatte, ihm das Leben zur Hölle zu machen und dazu auch noch seine Mutter eingespannt hatte. Ohne diese blöde Kuh wäre seine Mutter nie auf die Idee gekommen, ihn auf Diät zu setzen. So verraten hatte er sich selten gefühlt. Jahrelang hatte sie ihm versichert, dass er ihr kleiner Diddimatz-Engel war und jetzt machte es ihr so eine Freude, ihn zu quälen und ihm alles wegzunehmen, was Spaß machte. Harry war doch immer derjenige, den sie quälten, was hatte er denn gemacht? Er war doch nicht mal schuld, es war doch schließlich seine Mutter, die ihm immer das Essen gekauft hatte. Wenn jemand dafür bezahlen musste, dann sie, verdammt noch mal!

Und damit nicht genug, schien es Harry noch nicht mal was auszumachen, dass es praktisch nichts zu essen gab! Gut, Harry hatte noch nie viel gegessen, aber selbst er hatte sonst mehr bekommen. Glücklicherweise wussten Dudleys Freunde nicht, dass er auf Diät gesetzt worden war, deshalb tauchte er immer häufiger dort zum Tee auf, anstatt die Nachbarschaft unsicher zu machen. Essen ging vor Prügeln.

Aber damit nicht genug, der Sommer wurde noch merkwürdiger, als sein Vater den Verstand verlor und es diesen Irren erlaubte, Harry abzuholen, kaum dass er überhaupt da war. Und Dudley war so verrückt vor Hunger, dass er noch gar nicht dazu gekommen war, Harry endlich die Tracht Prügel zu verabreichen, die er sich schon so lange verdient hatte. Diese Zauberer hatten noch nie irgendwas Gutes zustande gebracht, wenn sie bei ihnen aufgetaucht waren, dann würde das jetzt auch nicht anders sein.

Deshalb verstand er auch nicht, warum seine Mutter das ganze Erdgeschoss wie eine Wahnsinnige putzte und ihm zwei Tage hintereinander verbot, zum Tee zu den Polkisses zu gehen. Stattdessen musste er ihr dabei helfen, die Möbel zu verrücken. Und sein Vater zwang ihn dazu, ihm dabei zu helfen, den blöden Dienstwagen zu waschen, was genauso beschissen war. Und das alles, um irgendwelche Verrückten zu beeindrucken, die von alldem wahrscheinlich gar keine Ahnung hatten und die eher etwas in die Luft jagen würden. Dudley hoffte nur, dass er nicht wieder mit einem Schwänzchen dastehen oder plötzlich wie ein Heißluftballon an der Decke schweben würde.

Scheiße!

Ein Scheißsommer war das, so hatte er sich das ganz sicher nicht vorgestellt.

Es wurde auch nicht besser, als diese Deppen endlich auftauchten. Das einzige, was Dudley sich von dem Besuch erhofft hatte, war, noch mal dieses Fliegende Auto zu sehen, wenn auch nur, um sicherzugehen dass er sich das Ding nicht eingebildet hatte. Aber nicht mal das war ihm vergönnt. Nein, stattdessen legten diese Wahnsinnigen das Wohnzimmer in Schutt und Asche und Dudley hätte es sich wirklich sparen können, diese verdammte Kommode mit den Ziertellern zu schieben, nur damit seine Mutter dahinter Staubwischen konnte. Das hatte er ihr ja gleich gesagt, aber sie hatte nicht hören wollen. Typisch!

Der einzige Lichtblick war der Süßkram, den einer dieser Rothaarigen im Wohnzimmer verlor. Auch wenn er bisher wirklich keine guten Erfahrungen mit diesen Bekloppten gemacht hatte, dieses Mal beschloss er großzügig, eine Ausnahme zu machen. Der ganze Sommer war bisher so beschissen gelaufen, dass Dudley es sich verdient hatte, wenigstens ein bisschen was zu essen, um seinen dauernd knurrenden Magen zu beruhigen. Besonders nach dem ganzen Aufwand, der nicht nötig gewesen wäre.

Einen Moment später bereute er seinen Optimismus bitter. Kaum hatte er das Toffee in den Mund gesteckt, hatte er das Gefühl zu ersticken. Er wusste nicht, was passiert war, aber er konnte nicht mehr atmen und es kam ihm so vor, als ob er eine Schlange im Mund hatte, die ihn von innen und außen auffressen wollte.

In den nächsten Minuten konnte er sich kaum an etwas erinnern, was wahrscheinlich auch besser so war. Als er schließlich wieder bei Bewusstsein war, waren nur noch seine Eltern da und starrten ihn besorgt und wütend an. Sobald klar war, dass es ihm wieder halbwegs gut ging, fing sein Vater an zu toben, dass sie schon wieder einen Teil des Hauses renovieren mussten und dass er eigentlich Schadensersatz von diesen gemeingefährlichen Wahnsinnigen verlangen sollte. Seine Mutter war den Tränen nahe, als sie sich das zerstörte Wohnzimmer näher ansah und sie fing tatsächlich an zu schluchzen, als sie entdeckte, dass einige der Zierteller einen Sprung hatten.

Danach war Dudley der Appetit gehörig vergangen. Er konnte sich damit herausreden, dass er sich wirklich scheiße nach dem Ganzen fühlte, um nicht beim Aufräumen helfen zu müssen, und das war noch nicht einmal gelogen. Drei Tage verbrachte er in seinem Zimmer, bis er das Gefühl hatte, wieder normal atmen und schlucken zu können, und eine Weile weigerte er sich, überhaupt zu essen, aus Angst, dass diese Rothaaren ihm irgendetwas ins Essen gemischt hatten. Süßigkeiten aß er nur noch, wenn sie originalverpackt waren, und selbst da brauchte er mehrere Wochen, bis er sich überhaupt traute, irgendetwas davon in den Mund zu nehmen.

Wenigstens die Schulkrankenschwester war nach den Ferien zufrieden damit, dass er seinen Diätplan so ernst genommen hatte, und es lief wieder besser für Dudley, als einer der Sportlehrer in nach der Schule dabei erwischte, wie er einen der neuen Knirpse verprügeln wollte. Anstatt dem Schulleiter oder seinen Eltern davon zu erzählen, wie Dudley befürchtet hatte, schlug er ihm stattdessen vor, es mal mit boxen zu versuchen. Jetzt, wo er etwas abgenommen hatte, hatte er die ideale Figur fürs Schwergewicht.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung machte ihm das Boxen sogar Spaß. Er hatte immer jeglichen Sport für absolut nutzlos gehalten, nur für einen Vorwand von Eltern und Lehrern, ihn dazu zu zwingen, sich zu bewegen, und ihm in seine Ernährung rein zu quatschen. Aber es war ganz anders. Ihm wurde sogar beigebracht, wie er am besten zuschlagen konnte, um seinem Gegner richtig weh zu tun und ihn auf die Matte zu schicken, und auch wenn seine Ernährung schon wieder umgestellt wurde, musste er sich jetzt wenigstens nicht mit einem Viertel Grapefruit zufrieden geben, weil er die Energie dringend brauchte.

Und er war wirklich, wirklich gut! Er gewann Kämpfe und die Zeitung berichtete über ihn und er sammelte ein paar Pokale und endlich lobten ihn nicht nur seine Eltern, sondern auch alle anderen. Und das nicht nur, weil er nicht sein blöder Cousin war. Im Vergleich zu Harry würde er immer viel besser abschneiden, das war selbstverständlich. Aber die Leute, die ihn jetzt lobten, kannten Harry überhaupt nicht und das war befriedigender, als Dudley je gedacht hätte.

Aber natürlich hatte er Harry nicht vergessen, und schon gar nicht die Tracht Prügel, die er ihm immer noch schuldete. Jetzt, wo er praktisch Profiboxer war, würde Harry keine Ahnung haben, was ihn erwartete.

Und dann kamen die Dementoren.

**TBC…**

 


	6. Fight Club

Das Beste daran, ein Animagus zu sein, war, dass man seine Ruhe hatte. Ihre Animagusform war unter ihren Kollegen zwar hinreichend bekannt und durch ihre eindrucksvolle Verwandlung in der ersten Unterrichtsstunde wussten auch ihre Schüler sehr gut Bescheid, dass sie sich in eine Katze verwandeln konnte. Aber man durfte nicht unterschätzen, wie wenig Katzen beachtet wurden, und vor allem, was für unaufmerksame Idioten den ganzen Tag im Schloss herumliefen.

Filch wusste immer, dass sie es war, aber dieser Mann liebte Katzen mehr als jedes andere Lebewesen auf der Erde. Genauso war es mit Hagrid, der jedem, egal ob Mensch oder Tier, den gleichen Respekt entgegen brachte. Manchmal brachte ihn das in Teufels Küche, aber eigentlich war es seine beneidenswerteste Eigenschaft. Er sah wirklich das Beste in jedem. Und Albus hatte einen siebten Sinn dafür, zu erkennen, dass sie im Zimmer war, selbst wenn er sie nicht sah.

Aber der Rest des Schlosses, beim Merlin, was für ignorante Deppen! Wenn sie ihre Privatsphäre nicht so genießen würde, würde sie allen einen langen Vortrag darüber halten, dass sie gefälligst mit offenen Augen durch die Welt gehen und nicht halbblind durch die Gegend stolpern sollten!

Wenn sie ehrlich war, musste sie natürlich zugeben, dass sie selbst manchmal genauso blind war. Anders war es nicht zu erklären, dass drei ihrer Schüler es geschafft hatten, sich in Animagi zu verwandeln, ohne dass sie auch nur das Geringste davon geahnt hatte. Sie wusste, dass Potter und Black durchaus das Potential dazu gehabt hatten, beide hatten wirklich ein beeindruckendes Talent für Verwandlung und keinen Respekt vor Regeln und Gesetzen, aber sie hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass sie das Durchhaltevermögen haben würden. Sie selbst hatte sehr viel später damit angefangen und es war der anspruchsvollste Zauber, den sie jemals gewagt hatte. Aber Potter und Black waren auch sehr motiviert und wenn sie eines wusste, dann, dass ihre Freunde ihnen über alles gingen. Deshalb hatte sie auch immer ihre Zweifel gehabt, dass Black die Potters verraten hatte. Die Jungen waren wie Pech und Schwefel gewesen und im Orden hatte sie sich immer auf sie verlassen können. Aber sie hatte auch gelernt, dass sich letzten Endes jeder selbst der nächste war, besonders im Krieg, und dass man nie unterschätzen sollte, wozu Menschen wirklich fähig waren.

Trotzdem, es hätte ihr auffallen müssen. Und spätestens Pettigrew hätte sie als Ratte erkennen sollen. Das Vieh war ihr oft genug auf ihren Streichzügen durchs Schloss begegnet und immer etwas merkwürdig vorgekommen. Es hatte sich nie so verhalten wie die anderen Ratten, die sie manchmal jagte. Aber sie hatte angenommen, dass die vielen Jahre in der Familie Weasley nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen waren. Sie hatte nicht glauben können, dass Fred und George mit der Ratte nicht irgendwelche Experimente gemacht hatten, die sein Verhalten nachhaltig gestört hatten. Wenn sie misstrauischer gewesen wäre, dann hätte man Pettigrew vielleicht rechtzeitig entlarven können und die Widerauferstehung Voldemorts wäre womöglich verhindert worden.

Aber nun gut, Fehler hatten sie alle gemacht. Seitdem ging sie jedenfalls auf Nummer sicher und überprüfte unauffällig, ob alle Haustiere, die die Schüler mitbrachten, auch wirklich Haustiere waren. Es hatten sich bei weitem zu viele unregistrierte Animagi im Schloss herumgetrieben. So wie Rita Kimmkorn, wie Granger ihr Jahre nach ihrem Schulabschluss erzählte. Sie hatte diese Tratschtante nie gemocht, auch wenn Kimmkorn durchaus Talent gehabt hatte in Verwandlung. Es wunderte sie nicht, dass Kimmkorn skrupellos und entschlossen gewesen war, eine Verwandlung in einen Animagus zu versuchen, und noch weniger wunderte es sie, dass ihre Form ein Käfer war. Die Tierform spiegelte die Persönlichkeit wirklich wieder. Am liebsten hätte sie Kimmkorn angezeigt, aber Granger hatte sie noch besser im Griff und man konnte ihr diese Angelegenheit getrost überlassen. Granger war skrupelloser als viele andere Menschen, denen sie begegnet war, besonders Todesser. Man musste sich wirklich warm anziehen, wenn man sich Grangers Missfallen zugezogen hatte. Die Vögel, mit denen sie einmal Weasley angegriffen hatte, waren wirklich beeindruckend gewesen, besonders wenn man die emotionale Lage miteinbezog, in der sie sich befunden hatte.

Nichtsdestotrotz liebte sie es, ein Animagus zu sein. Wenn sie ihre Ruhe haben wollte, verwandelte sie sich in ihrem Büro in eine Katze und rollte sich auf dem Kaminvorleger zusammen und die meisten, die in ihr Büro kamen, streiften sie mit einem Blick und verschwanden dann wieder, ohne auf die Idee zu kommen, dass sie die Katze war. (Wie gesagt, alles unaufmerksame Trottel.)

Aber es war natürlich auch nützlich. Mehr als einmal hatte sie in ihrer Arbeit für den Orden das Feindeslager ausspioniert. Sie hatte sich nie in Voldemorts Nähe begeben, das war ihnen allen zu riskant, aber sie hatte sich häufig in der Knockturngasse aufgehalten und so die eine oder andere relevante Information aufgeschnappt. Oder Leute wie die Dursleys observiert. Sie hatte Albus' Urteil, ihnen Potter zu überlassen, sehr in Frage gestellt, aber es nicht gewagt, ihm zu widersprechen. Wenn sie manchmal Potters Erzählungen über seine Kindheit hörte, wünschte sie sich, dass sie es doch getan hätte. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass das die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen war, ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Am amüsantesten war es jedoch, als sie Dolores Umbridge zu ihrem neuen Ziel auserkoren hatte. Auch wenn sie sich persönlich beleidigt gefühlt hatte, dass diese Frau ebenfalls eine Katzenliebhaberin war, hatte sie das dennoch nicht davon abgehalten, das auszunutzen. Anfangs hatte es sie überrascht, dass Umbridge keine eigene Katze mitgebracht hatte, aber vermutlich konnten die Tiere sie genauso wenig ausstehen wie die meisten ihrer Mitmenschen.

Deshalb war es auch kein Wunder, dass Umbridge überglücklich gewesen war, als sie eines Tages miauend vor ihrer Bürotür gesessen und um Einlass gebettelt hatte. Im ersten Moment hatte sie Angst gehabt, dass Umbridge sie erkennen würde, schließlich war sie ein registrierter Animagus (mit Bild!) und sie war davon ausgegangen, dass Umbridge jeden Lehrer eingehend studiert hatte, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Aber Umbridge war genauso ignorant wie fast alle anderen und hatte sie nur fröhlich hereingelassen. Sie hatte ein Schälchen Milch und ein paar Kekse bekommen, und weil beides gut geschmeckt hatte, war sie schließlich auf Umbridges Schoss gehüpft und hatte geschnurrt. Das resultierende Streicheln war schmerzhaft gewesen und die hohe Stimme, mit der auf sie eingeredet wurde, hatte Kopfschmerzen verursacht, aber das war es wert. Auf Umbridges Schoss sitzend konnte sie alle Briefe lesen, die sie schrieb, und wenn sie ihre Milch schlabberte, konnte sie dabei zuhören, wie sie per Flohnetzwerk mit Mitarbeitern aus dem Ministerium sprach. Manchmal korrigierte sie Berichte ans Ministerium, wenn Umbridge nicht hinschaute, aber sie wollte nicht auffliegen, deshalb war sie sehr vorsichtig.

Es war eine diebische Freude für sie, dass Umbridge, die sich für schlauer als alle anderen im Schloss hielt, ihr bereitwillig fast jeden Plan verriet, nur weil sie zu blöd war, ihre Akte beim Ministerium zu überprüfen und ihre Animagusform zu nachzuschauen.

Leider lief nicht alles glatt und sie verpasste, wie Edgecombe Potter und seine Freunde verriet, aber im Großen und Ganzen war ihre Methode ein voller Erfolg. Eine Weile hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich an einem von Severus' Giften zu bedienen, aber das schien ihr letzten Endes doch zu riskant. Fudge hatte nach jedem Strohhalm gegriffen, um Hogwarts unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen und Umbridges Tod wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für ihn gewesen. Und doch, wenn sie nach ihrem Abgang aus Hogwarts in der Zeitung über ihre Machenschaften im Ministerium gelesen hatte, wünschte sie manchmal, dass sie ihre Skrupel in diesem Fall über Bord geworfen hätte.

Am liebsten aber provozierte sie in ihrer Freizeit Mrs Norris. Die Katze war hochintelligent und hatte einen unheimlichen Draht zu Filch und auch wenn sie ihre menschliche Form nicht mit ihrer Katzenform in Verbindung brachte, wusste sie doch immer, dass etwas nicht mit ihr stimmte, wenn sie ihr begegnete. Und so beschloss sie, ihre Nahkampffähigkeiten an Mrs Norris zu trainieren.

Einmal, als sie noch relativ jung gewesen war, hatte sie einen Selbstverteidigungskurs gemacht. Zauberei war schön und gut, aber man konnte nie wissen, wozu es gut war, sich auch nicht-magisch verteidigen zu können. Sie war gut, weil sie skrupellos war, was ihre Sicherheit anging. Und später, als sie sich in eine Katze verwandeln konnte, trieb sie sich ein paar Mal mit Straßenkatzen herum und studierte deren Nahkampftechniken. Manchmal machte sie auch mit, aber die meisten Katzen hatten zu viel Angst vor ihr, weil sie spüren konnten, dass sie keine normale Katze war.

Aber Mrs Norris war immer für einen Kampf zu haben und sie war ein ernstzunehmender Gegner. Über die Jahre hinweg begegneten sie sich häufig in den Kerkern, um ihre Kräfte zu messen und es waren meistens sehr ausgeglichene Kämpfe. Als sie damals von dem Basilisken versteinert worden war, hatte sie ihr richtig gefehlt. Das war auch die einzige Zeit, in der sie sich in ihrer Katzenform nicht durchs Schloss getraut hatte, denn man musste schon sehr gefährlich sein, wenn man Mrs Norris überlisten konnte. Als sich ihre Versteinerung wieder gelöst hatte, begrüßte sie sich richtig enthusiastisch und ihr nächster Kampf war der schwerste, den sie je veranstaltet hatten. Manchmal beteiligten sich auch andere Katzen, besonders diejenigen, die herrenlos durch Hogwarts streunten. Die Haustiere der Schüler hatten meist zu viel Angst und verzogen sich nach einigen Minuten wieder. Nur Grangers Kater Krummbein war begeistert bei der Sache, und er war ein wirklich unberechenbarer Gegner, der sie jedes Mal überraschte.

Manchmal hatte sie am nächsten Tag Kratzer im Gesicht oder an den Händen. Madam Pomfrey schüttelte jedes Mal den Kopf, wenn sie sie verarzten musste und wollte wissen, woher die Kratzer kamen, aber sie bekam nie eine Antwort.

Die erste Regel von Fight Club war schließlich, nie über Fight Club zu reden.

**TBC…**

 


	7. Die Wahrheit

Dudley wollte Harry eigentlich sofort erwischen, als er nach Hause kam, aber seine Eltern waren dabei und es machte mehr Spaß, wenn es keine Zeugen gab (abgesehen von seinen Freunden, die ihn immer anfeuerten). Aber Harry war irgendwie … anders. Dudley wusste nicht, warum, aber irgendwas hielt ihn davon ab, seinen Plan sobald wie möglich in die Tat umzusetzen. Vielleicht war es die Angst, die er nicht mehr in Harrys Blick finden konnte, wenn der ihn ansah. Auch wenn Harry immer einen bissigen Spruch auf Lager gehabt hatte, wenn Dudley ihn piesackte, es war auch immer eine ordentliche Portion Angst dabei gewesen, und ohne Angst machte es irgendwie weniger Spaß.

Stattdessen hatte Harry diesen merkwürdig leeren Blick und sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich häufig. Er war Dudley irgendwie unheimlich, und das war noch nie so gewesen, selbst damals nicht, als er noch gedacht hatte, dass Harry sie jederzeit würde verzaubern können.

Dazu kam, dass er ständig diese lauten Albträume hatte und Dudley fast jede Nacht aufweckte. Er konnte kaum etwas verstehen, abgesehen von dem Namen „Cedric", und nach der vierten Nacht in Folge, in der er um zwei Uhr geweckt wurde von Harrys Rufen, fing er wirklich an, Harry und diesen Cedric zu hassen. Sonst hatte er Dudley wenigstens schlafen lassen, wenn er ihm schon anderweitig das Leben ruiniert hatte mit seiner dämlichen Zauberei.

So konnte das nicht weitergehen, deshalb entschloss Dudley sich, Harry endlich so zu verprügeln, wie er es sich schon lange vorgenommen hatte. Gleich am nächsten Abend bot sich eine günstige Gelegenheit, als er Harry alleine auf einem leeren Spielplatz fand. Endlich war seine Chance gekommen, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte! Endlich würde Harry bekommen, was er verdiente, dafür, dass er Dudleys Leben so schwer gemacht und ihn wiederholt verletzt hatte! Harry hatte doch keine Ahnung, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn einem wehgetan wurde, wenn man gedemütigt wurde! Aber wenn Dudley endlich mit ihm fertig war, dann würde das anders sein!

Und dann war plötzlich alles anders. Die Luft wurde dünn, das Licht war weg und Dudley fühlte sich so chrecklich wie letztes Jahr, als er dieses böse Toffee gegessen hatte. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen und seine Gliedmaßen waren so schwer geworden, dass er Harry nicht mal seinen Zauberstab aus der Hand schlagen konnte. Denn Harry musste schuld sein, wer blieb denn sonst übrig?

„ _Bitte nicht! Bitte nicht! Ich hab doch nichts gemacht! Bitte nicht! Lass mich in Ruhe!"_

„ _Mrs Dursley, ich mache mir wirklich große Sorgen um Ihren Sohn. Wenn er sein Verhalten nicht ändert, dann sehe ich schwarz für seine Zukunft. Für so asoziales Verhalten ist kein Platz an unserer Schule, und schon gar nicht in der Gesellschaft."_

„ _Wenn er sich nicht an die Regeln hält, dann schmeiß ich ihn raus! Beim Boxen geht es um mehr als nur Gewalt."_

„ _Den wird doch nie ein Mädchen küssen! Nicht mal ein Junge, so hässlich ist der!"_

„ _Diesen Fettmops mag doch keiner außer seiner hässlichen Mutter! Nicht mal seine Freunde würden mit ihm rumhängen, wenn er nicht alle anderen mit Gewalt vergrault hätte."_

„ _Lass mich in Ruhe! Bitte!"_

„ _Dudley Dursley ist das größte Arschloch von der ganzen Schule! Halt dich bloß von ihm fern!"_

„ _Bitte!"_

„ _Er ist einer der fähigsten Boxer, die ich in den letzten Jahren gesehen habe. Aber wenn er sich weiter so gewaltbereit außerhalb des Rings zeigt, dann wird das Konsequenzen haben müssen. Seine Eltern sind ja unfähig, ihm irgendwelche Grenzen aufzuzeigen. So wird er über kurz oder lang im Knast landen und damit will ich nichts zu tun haben."_

„ _Bitte nicht! Bitte!"_

„ _Ich hab gehört, er soll seinen Cousin gekillt und im Garten vergraben haben. Die ganze Familie ist sowieso völlig durchgeknallt. Der Cousin war der einzig Normale."_

„ _Nein!"_

Dudley war so schlecht, dass er nichts um sich herum wahrnehmen konnte. Ständig dröhnten die Stimmen in seinem Kopf, von seinen Lehrern, Mitschülern, seinem Boxcoach. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken, während er krampfhaft versuchte, sich nicht zu übergeben.

Etwas Silbernes kam an ihm vorbei und aus irgendeinem Grund bildete er sich ein, dass Mrs Figg mit ihren Dosen Katzenfutter vor seinem Gesicht herumwedelte und irgendetwas von Zauberern und Mord brüllte, aber ihre Stimme vermischte sich mit all den anderen und Dudley wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wo oben und unten war.

Irgendwie gelang es Harry und ihm, nach Hause zu kommen, wo Dudley nicht mehr anders konnte als sich zu übergeben. Und auch danach konnte er sich an kaum etwas erinnern. Plötzlich waren mehrere Eulen in der Küche und irgendeine Stimme schrie herum und seine Eltern redeten tatsächlich ernsthaft mit Harry darüber, dass dieser Verrückte, der Harrys Eltern umgebracht hatte, wieder da war, was überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab, weil seine Mutter doch gesagt hatte, dass all dieses sinnlose Gesocks gestorben war.

Die Welt war wirklich verrückt und Dudley wusste nicht mehr, was er überhaupt machen sollte. Ständig hörte er die Stimmen. Der kleine Mark Evans, der ihn anflehte, ihm nicht weh zu tun, dabei verstand er einfach nicht, dass die Welt nun mal so war und Dudley als der Stärkere das Recht hatte, ihn so zu behandeln. So lief das einfach. Oder Mary Long, das hübscheste Mädchen der ganzen Schule, von dem Dudley gedacht hatte, dass sie beeindruckt war von seinen Erfolgen als Boxer, deren Stimme ihn aber Arschloch genannt hatte. Ganz zu schweigen von Coach Porter, der immer voll des Lobes war über seine Technik und seine Erfolge, aber ständig sagte, dass er sich genau überlegen sollte, was er außerhalb des Rings tat.

Er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören, darüber nachzudenken, selbst als seine Eltern ihn dazu zwangen, das Haus zu verlassen und auf irgendeine Preisverleihung zu gehen, die dann gar nicht stattfand. Und als sie wieder zu Hause waren, war Harry nicht mehr da, zusammen mit seinem ganzen üblichen Krempel, und Dudley störte es nicht ein bisschen. Wenigstens musste er so nicht mehr auch noch Harrys Albträume hören. Seine eigenem reichten ihm völlig.

Dudley konnte gar nicht mehr damit aufhören, an diese Stimmen zu denken, die er wegen der Dementoren gehört hatte. Er konnte gar nichts anderes mehr tun. Er traf sich nicht mehr mit seinen Freunden, er verließ sein Zimmer nicht, er ging nicht mehr zum Training, das zweimal in der Woche stattfand. Er kam nicht mal mehr zum Essen runter, weil er das nur wieder auskotzen würde.

Schließlich erschien seine Mutter im Zimmer und setzte sich besorgt zu ihm ans Bett. Das hatte sie schon lange nicht gemacht.

„Diddimatz, was ist denn los mit dir?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste es selbst nicht. Es war, als würde er ständig unter Strom stehen. Wenn er die Augen zumachte, hörte er die Stimmen, die ihn nur kritisierten, die ihn hassten, die ihn als den schrecklichsten Menschen bezeichneten, den sie je gesehen hatten. Wenn er die Augen nicht zumachte, dann hörte er die Stimmen immer noch. Die ganze Zeit war ihm schlecht und als er sich einmal im Spiegel angesehen hatte, hatte er so lange würgen müssen, bis ihm das bisschen Wasser, das er getrunken hatte, wieder hochgekommen war.

Seine Mutter strich ihm mit knochigen Fingern durch die Haare. Er hatte das immer verabscheut, aber jetzt war es gar nicht mal so schlecht. „Haben sie dir doch wehgetan, auch wenn …", fragte sie zögerlich und mit brüchiger Stimme, „auch wenn _er_ etwas anderes gesagt hat? Die Dementoren?"

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaub nicht", sagte er tonlos. „Sie haben mich nicht angefasst." Wenn er das richtig mitbekommen hatte, hätten diese Dinger ihn küssen müssen, um ihm richtig weh zu tun, und das hätte er auf jeden Fall bemerkt. Er war noch nie geküsst worden.

„Gut", sagte seine Mutter erleichtert und stand wieder auf. „Das ist gut."

Dudley nickte kaum merklich und drehte sich zur Wand. Nichts hatte er in der letzten Zeit mehr angestarrt als diese hässliche Wand. Am liebsten wollte er an gar nichts mehr denken, nie wieder. Aber es ließ ihm keine Ruhe.

„Diese Dementoren", sagte er leise und hörte, wie seine Mutter stehen blieb und überrascht nach Luft schnappte. „Was machen die, wenn sie einen nicht küssen? Was tun die?" Er konnte sich an kaum etwas erinnern, was an diesem Abend passiert war, nur die Stimmen, die ihn immer noch verfolgten. Aber er hatte bemerkt, dass seine Mutter wusste, was diese Dinger waren, die ihn angefallen hatten, und seine Mutter hatte noch nie zugegeben, irgendetwas über die Welt zu wissen, in der Harry andauernd verschwand und die ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe ließ und zu Grunde richten wollte.

„Sie bewachen das Zauberergefängnis Askaban", antwortete seine Mutter zögerlich. Dudley hörte, wie sie schluckte. „Sie … sie erinnern einen an das Schlimmste, was man erlebt hat, das schlimmste, was einem passiert ist. Sie treiben einen langsam in den Wahnsinn, auch wenn sie einen nicht küssen. Deshalb sind sie auch so gute Wachen. Keiner kommt aus dem Gefängnis raus. Am Ende sind sie alle verrückt."

„Oh", sagte Dudley, nicht überrascht. Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, was mit ihm passierte. „Aber … sie sagen die Wahrheit? Sie denken sich nicht etwas aus, das nicht wahr ist, wenn sie einen quälen?" Wenn er sich lange genug von diesen Stimmen befreien konnte, dann versuchte er sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich das alles nur eingebildet hatte. Abgesehen von Mark Evans würde nie jemand so über ihn reden, das war einfach nicht möglich. Und seine Mutter würde ihm das bestätigen. Dann hatte er wenigstens einen Strohhalm, an den er sich klammern konnte. Diese Dinger würden ihn nicht in den Wahnsinn treiben, die würden ihn nicht foltern mit Sachen, die nicht stimmten. Er war Dudley Dursley, er war besser als jede Zauberei. Er hatte ein Schwänzchen überstanden und diese blöde angeschwollene Zunge, das hier war auch nicht schlimmer. Es war nicht seine Schuld.

„Die Wahrheit ist immer das effektivste Mittel", sagte seine Mutter schließlich, nachdem sie lange geschwiegen hatte, und Dudley konnte nicht mehr atmen. „Nur die Wahrheit kann einen wirklich fertig machen. Quälen." Dudley wurde schlecht. „Aber du bist mein Diddymatz. Dir können die doch nichts anhaben! Du bist mein lieber kleiner Junge, dir ist doch nie was Schlimmes passiert. Wir haben dich immer beschützt, so gut wir konnten. Und wenn … wenn Harry mit denen fertig werden kann, dann …. dann ist das für dich doch kein Problem. Du bist doch unser Champion."

Dudley nickte und wartete, bis seine Mutter endlich aus dem Zimmer war, bevor er sich über den Bettvorleger erbrach.

Wenn sie nur wüsste.

**TBC…**

 


	8. Konsequenzen

Den Rest des Sommers verbrachte Dudley in seinem Zimmer. Ständig versuchte er sich die Worte seiner Eltern und Tante Magda in Erinnerung zu rufen, wie sie ihn lobten, wie sie ihn liebten, wie sie allem, was er tat, applaudierten und ihm das Gefühl gaben, dass es niemanden gab, der besser war als er. Er versuchte sich an das Gefühl der Macht zu erinnern, wenn er einen Schwächeren verprügelte und demonstrierte, wer die meiste Macht hatte. Nur wer Macht hatte, war etwas wert. Nur wer Angst machte, bekam den Respekt, den er verdiente. Coach Porter hatte das nie so richtig verstanden und Dudley immer dafür kritisiert, dass der seinen Gegner weiter attackierte, selbst wenn der schon aufgegeben hatte und am Boden lag. Aber wie sollte sein Gegenüber sonst so viel Angst vor ihm haben, dass er am liebsten gar nicht mehr gegen ihn antreten würde? Dass ihm bei der bloßen Erwähnung seines Namens schon die Knie schlotterten?

Schon in der Grundschule hatte diese Taktik wunderbar funktioniert. Waren Harrys und sein Name ursprünglich nur damit verknüpft, dass sie miteinander verwandt waren, so hatte er schnell dafür gesorgt, dass alle wussten, wenn sie Harry mochten, dann hatten sie ihn zum Feind, und keiner wollte ihn zum Feind haben. Warum sollte das hier nicht genauso funktionieren?

Aber immer, wenn er sich halbwegs davon überzeugt hatte, dann kamen diese verdammten Stimmen wieder. Das Flehen von Mark Evans. Die Lehrer, die ihn alle nicht mochten, weil sie nicht verstanden, worum es ging. Die Mädchen, die ihn verabscheuten, obwohl er doch ein so erfolgreicher Boxer geworden war. Der Coach, der ihn zwar lobte, aber auch ständig kritisierte. Er konnte sie einfach nicht abschalten. Es ging nicht.

Selbst wenn seine Mutter ihn überredete, zum Essen zu kommen, und ihm wieder einige seiner Lieblingssüßigkeiten kaufte, kam er nicht von den Stimmen los. Nichts schmeckte ihm und seine Eltern verschwammen dauernd vor seinen Augen. Seine Freunde kamen zu Besuch und wollten mit ihm durch die Nachbarschaft ziehen und er konnte nur durch sie hindurch starren. Sie konnten doch nicht verstehen, was ihm passiert war, sie konnten nicht nachvollziehen, warum er plötzlich Angst vor der Dunkelheit und Spielplätzen hatte und warum ihm schon bei dem Gedanken schlecht wurde, die Hand zu heben, um jemanden zu schlagen. Sie verstanden gar nichts, deshalb kamen sie nach einer Weile auch nicht mehr zu Besuch.

Am liebsten hätte er sich für immer in sein Zimmer verkrochen, aber als die Schule wieder anfing, zwangen ihn seine Eltern, weiter hin zu gehen. Aber was brachte das schon? Die Lehrer verachteten ihn, die Schüler hassten ihn, seine Noten waren miserabel. Dennoch nützte sein ganzer Protest nichts und so ging er schweren Herzens wieder hin.

Er stellte fest, wenn er den Lehrern zuhörte und versuchte, im Unterricht mitzuarbeiten, wurden die dauernden Stimmen, die ihn verfolgten, leiser und er konnte tatschlich wieder normal denken. Wenn er in den Pausen durch die Gänge ging und sah, wie alle jüngeren Mitschüler sich von ihm wegdrehten, sich gegen die Wand kauerten und manche tatschlich vor ihm flohen, dann waren die Stimmen sofort wieder da. Früher hatte er ein Gefühl der Macht verspürt, wenn er das sah, ein Gefühl des Triumphes, weil er alle im Griff hatte, obwohl er nicht der Älteste oder Größte in der Schule war, aber jetzt hatte er Mühe, sich nicht vor allen zu übergeben.

Er wollte eigentlich auch nicht mehr zum Boxen gehen, aber abgesehen von seiner Familie hatte Dudley das Gefühl, dass Coach Porter der einzige war, der ihn doch irgendwie mochte und respektierte. Und der Coach freute sich tatsächlich, ihn wiederzusehen, nachdem er schon befürchtet hatte, das Dudley den Sport ganz aufgegeben hatte, weil er den ganzen Sommer über nicht aufgetaucht war.

Und das Training war überraschend befriedigend. Wenn er im Rhythmus auf einen Sandsack einschlagen oder im Training gegen einen anderen Jugendlichen boxten konnte, hatte er endlich wieder das Gefühl, etwas im Griff zu haben. Macht zu haben. Nicht über die anderen, so wie früher, aber über sich selbst, und wie er sich wehren konnte. Wie er seinen Körper wieder dazu bringen konnte, das zu tun, was er wollte. Es war ein Rausch, den er so noch nie erlebt hatte. Aber sobald er in alte Muster verfiel und länger auf jemanden einprügelte, als notwendig, waren die Stimmen wieder da. Also hörte er damit auf.

Sein Trainer war hellauf begeistert davon, dass er seine Lektion offensichtlich gelernt und begriffen hatte, worauf es im Boxen ankam. Er meldete ihn zu mehr Kämpfen an, die lokalen Berichterstattungen waren voll des Lobes, anstatt wie früher über seine Erfolge zu berichten, ihn aber andauernd zu kritisieren. Und in der Schule bekam er plötzlich ganz passable Noten, weil er den Lehrern zuhörte anstatt zu planen, wie er die Knirpse am besten fertig machen konnte. Sogar das Essen begann ihm wieder zu schmecken. Und er verging immer mehr Zeit seit dem letzten Mal, als er sich übergeben musste.

Trotzdem ließ ihn der Tag im letzten Sommer nicht los. Die Stimmen wurden leiser, aber sie verschwanden nicht ganz. Die Albträume wurden weniger, aber dennoch konnte er nie sicher sein, ob er in der Nacht gut schlafen würde. Und er dachte mehr an Harry als jemals zuvor. An den leeren Blick, den er letztes Jahr gehabt hatte. An die Angst vor Dudley, die nicht mehr da war. An die Albträume, die ihn verfolgt hatten. Harry war diesen Dementoren offensichtlich schon vorher begegnet. Und ihm war es auch zu verdanken gewesen, dass diese Dinger ihn nicht geküsst und völlig fertig gemacht hatten. Natürlich, ohne Harry hätte Dudley nie etwas damit zu tun gehabt, wie mit so vielen Dingen. Und dennoch … ohne Harrys Eingreifen würde es ihm wahrscheinlich viel viel schlechter gehen. Ausnahmsweise hatte Harry ihm nicht geschadet, sondern geholfen. Wer weiß, wie es sonst mit ihm weitergegangen wäre.

Das hieß natürlich nicht, dass er Harry plötzlich mochte. Er wünschte sich immer noch, dass Harry nie zu ihnen gekommen wäre, dann wäre alles normal gewesen. Aber … Harry hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und Dudley hatte nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt ihm zu sagen, dass er das zu schätzen wusste. Auch wenn Harry wahrscheinlich nur seine eigene Haut hatte retten wollen. Trotzdem.

Deshalb nahm Dudley sich vor, wenn Harry dieses Mal nach Hause kam im Sommer, würde er etwas netter sein. Er würde Harry keine Angst mehr machen und ihn verfolgen. Und er wusste, wie schlimm Albträume waren, gegen die man sich nicht wehren konnte und er hatte tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sich so über ihn aufgeregt hatte, als Harry letztes Jahr bei ihnen war.

Aber wieder konnte er seine Pläne nicht umsetzen. Als Harry nach Hause kam, verschwand er sofort in seinem Zimmer und tauchte nicht mehr auf. Albträume hatte er immer noch, das konnte Dudley in der Nacht hören, aber blicken ließ sich Harry nie. Seine Eltern waren froh, dass sie sich nicht groß mit ihm auseinandersetzen mussten, und Dudley irgendwo auch, schließlich hatte er sich das früher immer gewünscht, aber zum ersten Mal fragte Dudley sich, was sein Cousin eigentlich immer in dem Jahr erlebte, das sie ihn nicht sahen. Ob er ständig mit diesen Dementoren zu tun hatte und deshalb so apathisch war.

Und dann wurde es noch merkwürdiger, als plötzlich ein uralter weißhaariger Mann mitten in der Nacht bei ihnen auftauchte, um Harry mitzunehmen. So kurz war Harry noch nie bei ihnen gewesen und so unproblematisch war er auch nie wieder verschwunden. Der Mann war schrecklich merkwürdig gewesen und so offensichtlich ein Zauberer, wie es nicht mal der Riese gewesen war, aber er war höflich und irgendwo fast der Normalste von diesen Missgeburten, die er jemals gesehen hatte. Und Dudley hatte am Ende weder ein Schwänzchen, noch eine angeschwollene Zunge, an der er beinahe erstickte, noch war er fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben worden. Und sie mussten auch nicht wieder das halbe Haus renovieren, nachdem es in Schutt und Asche gelegt worden war.

Deshalb konnte Dudley plötzlich nicht mehr umhin, sich zu fragen, ob wirklich alle Zauberer so schlimm waren, wie er immer gedacht hatte. Das überraschte ihn selbst am allermeisten.

**TBC…**


	9. Reisepläne

Das nächste Jahr verlief sehr ähnlich wie das letzte. Dudley konzentrierte sich aufs Boxen, das ihm bei weitem das beste Gefühl gab, das er kannte. Da waren die Stimmen immer ganz ruhig. Im Unterricht auch. Mit seinen Freunden konnte er manchmal wieder herumhängen. Nur dabei, anderen weh zu tun, wurde ihm übel. Es war einfach nicht mehr das gleiche. Und er hatte sich in vorigen Jahren genug Respekt verschafft, dass sich niemand anders als seine Freunde bereitwillig in seine Nähe trauten. Seine Eltern waren voll des Lobes dafür, dass sie nicht dauernd von seinen Lehrern in die Schule zitiert wurden und sich hinterher darüber aufregen mussten, wie missverstanden ihr kleiner Engel wurde. Die Berichterstattung über seine Boxentwicklung wurde umfangreicher und immer positiver, der Flur war voll mit gerahmten Berichten über ihn. Ganz vorsichtig sagte sein Coach, dass er vielleicht Aussicht auf eine Profikarriere hatte, wenn er sich weiter so steigern würde.

Die Stimmen wurden immer ruhiger und seine Albträume seltener und Dudley war langsam wieder zufrieden mit seinem Leben. Sogar Mary Long hatte ihm einmal zugelächelt, als sie sich im Flur begegnet waren und er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass es ein wirklich ernst gemeintes Lächeln war, nicht wie das, was er sich früher gerne eingebildet hatte. Vielleicht würde er sie ja im nächsten Schuljahr fragen, ob sie sich nicht mit ihm verabreden wollte. Jetzt, wo er ein wirklich ernsthafter Boxer war und er sich auch nicht mehr für seine Noten schämen musste.

Und dann kamen die nächsten Ferien und kurz nach Harrys Ankunft kamen wieder dieser rothaarige Mann, der ihr Wohnzimmer zerstört hatte, und ein großer schwarzer Mann, der so normal aussah wieder jeder andere auch, sodass Dudley sich fragte, warum er diesen Rothaarigen Verrückten kannte. Und alles wurde anders.

„Wir sollen was?!", fragte sein Vater ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch absurd!"

„Nun aber", widersprach der rothaarige Mann besorgt. „Ich weiß, es ist natürlich viel verlangt, seine normale Umgebung aufzugeben und die Schulausbildung Ihres Sohnes zu vertagen, aber seien Sie doch vernünftig!"

Sein Vater schnaubte. „Vernünftig! Vernünftig! Als ob das bei Ihrer Sippschaft möglich wäre! Wir werden den Teufel tun und unser normales Leben aufgeben, nur weil Sie Ihre Leute nicht unter Kontrolle haben! Mit diesen Verrückten haben wir nichts zu tun!"

„Mr Dursley", unterbrach der schwarze Mann mit tiefer Stimme seinen aufgeregten Vater und Dudley runzelte die Stirn. Er hätte schwören können, diesen Mann schon mal irgendwo gesehen zu haben. „Das ist alles nur zu verständlich, aber die Realität ist nun mal, dass Ihr Leben in Gefahr ist und Sie sich alleine nicht effektiv schützen können. Nicht gegen diese Menschen. Es hat schon genug mächtige Zauberer das Leben gekostet, glauben Sie mir. So wie Ihre Schwester und Ihren Schwager", sagte er an Dudleys Mutter gewandt, die überrascht nach Luft schnappte. „Wir können Ihnen diesen Schutz bieten und deshalb ist es essenziel, dass Sie an diesem Tag zu dieser Zeit bereit sind, sich auf unbestimmte Zeit in die Obhut einiger unserer sehr fähigen Ordensmitglieder zu begeben. Seien Sie versichert, dass Sie in den besten Händen sein werden. Das letzte, was wir wollen, sind weitere unschuldige Opfer." Er hielt seinem Vater einen gefalteten Zettel hin, auf dem wohl alle Anweisungen zu finden waren. Dudleys Vater verschränkte widerwillig die Arme vor der Brust und Dudley war schon fast versucht, den Zettel selbst an sich zu nehmen, als sein Vater schließlich wütend schnaubte und dem Mann den Zettel beinahe aus der Hand riss.

„Ich werde nichts versprechen", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Wegen Ihnen haben wir uns schon genug in Lebensgefahr begeben."

„Also wenn Sie auf meine Söhne anspielen, dafür habe ich mich schon damals entschuldigt", sagte der Rothaarige. Dudley presste unwillkürlich die Lippen zusammen und bewegte unauffällig seine Zunge, um zu testen, ob sie noch ihre normale Größe hatte. „Sie können versichert sein, dass meine Frau und ich damals ein ernstes Wort mit ihnen gesprochen haben. Sie haben ihre Lektion gelernt. Aber Sie haben doch auch einen Sohn, Sie müssten am besten wissen, wie Kinder sind."

Sein Vater lief rot an vor Wut und seine Mutter schürzte die Lippen. „Also das …", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Unser Sohn würde nie … er hat niemals … wie können Sie es wagen …"

Dudley zog es vor, nichts zu sagen. Er hatte bestimmt niemanden dazu gebracht, an seiner Zunge beinahe zu ersticken. Aber einer seiner ersten Gegner im Boxring war so angeschlagen gewesen, dass er zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus hatte bleiben müssen. Diese Dementoren hätten das wahrscheinlich anders gesehen.

„Wie dem auch sei", unterbrach der schwarze Mann seine Mutter und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, ich habe noch andere Verpflichtungen. Sie kennen die Lage, Sie haben vier Wochen, um alles zu regeln bei Ihrer Arbeit, der Schule Ihres Sohnes, und zu packen, was Sie mitnehmen wollen. Wir können einiges transportieren, aber Sie sollten trotzdem überlegen, was Sie brauchen. Unterkunft und Möbel haben wir, also geht es um persönliche Sachen. Für den ersten Teil der Reise werden wir Ihr Auto brauchen, dann übernehmen wir, um alle Spuren zu verwischen. Aber das steht alles auf dem Zettel." Der Mann streckte die Hand aus und nach einigen Sekunden schüttelte sein Vater sie. Seine Mutter tat es ihm gleich. Den Rothaarigen starrten sie nur misstrauisch an, aber den schien das nicht zu stören.

Er lächelte Harry zu, der in der Ecke stand und unbeteiligt zugeschaut hatte. „Wir sehen uns dann bald, Harry. Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen sind schon in vollem Gang. Du solltest Molly mal sehen, die hat alle Hände voll zu tun."

Harry grinste und Dudley runzelte die Stirn. Was für eine Hochzeit? Wollte Harry etwa heiraten? Hatten die beiden Männer nicht gerade erst eine halbe Stunde damit verbracht, ihnen zu erklären, dass sie in Lebensgefahr waren und untertauchen mussten, und da hatten die noch Zeit für eine Hochzeit?

Sein Vater sah das anscheinend ganz genauso. „Hochzeit?", fragte er ungläubig. „Was zum Teufel-"

„Mein Sohn wäre vor ein paar Wochen beinahe gestorben", unterbrach der Mann Dudleys Vater. „Er und seine Verlobte wollen einen Tag, um glücklich zu sein. Sie haben den Tag extra so gelegt, dass Harry dabei sein kann, schließlich ist er auch ein Mitglied unserer Familie. Das mit Ihrem Sohn tut mir wirklich aufrichtig Leid, aber für eine Hochzeit werde ich mich nicht entschuldigen." Er nickte Dudley zu, lächelte in Harrys Richtung und folgte dann dem schwarzen Mann aus dem Haus.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, als seine Eltern nun ihn anstarrten. „Ihr habt's gehört", meinte er. „Wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist, dann macht ihr, was sie sagen. Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass sie an euch denken." Er drehte sich um und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Dudley starrte ihm hinterher, während sein Vater wieder seine übliche Schimpftirade gegen Harrys Sippschaft losließ und seine Mutter bekräftigend nickte.

Und Dudley fragte sich zum ersten Mal wirklich ernsthaft, wie Harrys Leben eigentlich so war. Er hatte einen Paten, der ein gesuchter Massenmörder war. Sogar in ihrer Welt. Aber dieser Pate war jetzt tot und hatte ihm ein Haus und einen komischen schreienden Zwerg vererbt. Harry war mit dieser rothaarigen Familie befreundet und wurde sogar als Familienmitglied gesehen. Sogar eine Hochzeit war so ausgerichtet, dass Harry dabei sein konnte. Und sie hatten ein fliegendes Auto, was mit Abstand das coolste an der Zaubererwelt war. Aber der Sohn wäre auch fast gestorben. Wie Harrys Pate. Und Dudley auch, wenn er an diese zwei Dementoren dachte. Die waren bestimmt die schlimmsten Dinge der Zaubererwelt. Vielleicht stimmte es ja wirklich, was diese zwei Männer sagten. Harrys Eltern waren ja auch gestorben. Und der schwarze Mann hatte gesagt, dass sie mächtige Zauberer waren. Und Dudley war nicht mächtig. Überhaupt nicht. Er war zwar ein guter Boxer, aber das hatte diese Dinger auch nicht aufgehalten.

Und er hatte Harry auch noch nicht gesagt, dass er es zu schätzen wusste, dass der ihn gerettet hatte. Aber wie schon im letzten Jahr bekam Dudley Harry kaum zu Gesicht, und tatsächlich an seine Tür zu klopfen und mit ihm zu reden war dann selbst für Dudley zu viel verlangt. Aber vielleicht konnte er ja sonst etwas für Harry tun. Er aß meistens in seinem Zimmer. Vielleicht würde ihm ja eine Tasse Tee gefallen. Tee war nicht schwer. Und jeder Engländer mochte Tee. Vielleicht konnte er ihm eine Tasse Tee hinstellen und Harry würde schon verstehen, was Dudley meinte.

**TBC…**

 


	10. Faszination Hogwarts

Nach dem Essen, während dessen seine Mutter sich weiterhin lauthals Sorgen um seine Gesundheit gemacht, Angelina sich über ihre Schwangerschaft beschwert, und Percy ihnen allen einen Vortrag über Erziehungsmaßnahmen und Kesselböden gehalten und zeitgleich den Tisch hinunter Ermahnungen an seine Töchter gerufen hatte, fand sich Charlie in Gesellschaft seines großen Bruders und dessen Kindern wieder. Teddy und seine Großmutter Andromeda waren auch eingeladen und zehn Minuten nach Beginn des Essens zu ihnen gestoßen. Mit seinen leuchtend blauen Haaren erinnerte Teddy Charlie sehr an seine Mutter Tonks und er musste schwer schlucken, wenn er daran dachte, wie viel Freude sie an ihrem Sohn gehabt hätte und wie schade es war, dass sie alles in seinem Leben verpasste. Tonks war im gleichen Jahr gewesen wie Charlie und auch wenn sie nicht die engsten Freunde gewesen und sich nach der Schule aus den Augen verloren hatten, hatten sie sich doch immer gut verstanden.

Auch die anderen Kinder scharten sich langsam um Teddy, der in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts war und gerade dank der Osterferien hier sein konnte. Besonders Victoire und die Zwillinge Dominique und Louis löcherten ihn mit Fragen über Hogwarts, während James und Albus ihn anstarrten, als wäre er der coolste Typ, den sie je gesehen hatten. Alle fielen beinahe in Ohnmacht vor Aufregung, als Teddy schließlich seinen Zauberstab zog und den Kindern voller Stolz präsentierte.

Bill lehnte sich zu Charlie, der dem ganzen Treiben schmunzelnd zuschaute. „Unglaublich, oder?", raunte Bill ihm zu. „Als ob sie noch nie einen Zauberstab gesehen und wir ihnen nie von Hogwarts erzählt hätten!"

Charlie schnaubte und bemühte sich, sein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „Also bitte, als ob du nicht ganz genauso warst, als du das erste Mal von Hogwarts gekommen bist!", widersprach er amüsiert. „Ständig hast du mit deinem blöden Zauberstab vor uns herumgewedelt und Fred und George völlig verschreckt, weil du dauernd gedroht hast, sie in kleine Kröten zu verwandeln. Und Percy hat dir immer gesagt, dass du das gar nicht darfst, weil das gegen das Gesetz verstößt und er es Mum erzählen wird."

Bill verdrehte die Augen. „Perce hat einfach keinen Spaß verstanden. Als ob ich wirklich gezaubert hätte! Oder die Zwillinge in Kröten verwandeln konnte."

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass wir alle keine Ahnung hatten, was du darfst oder nicht und was du kannst oder nicht! Und es ist doch immer etwas anderes, wenn einer von uns endlich nach Hogwarts kommt. Die Geschichten von Mum und Dad waren da schon stinklangweilig." Auch wenn er durch seine Eltern eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon hatte, wie Hogwarts aussah und was ihn dort erwarten würde, war es doch etwas völlig anderes zu wissen, dass Bill tatsächlich dort gewesen war. Er hatte den Fast Kopflosen Nick gesehen und eigene Zaubertränke brauen können und er durfte so viel zaubern, wie er wollte! Als er in den Weihnachtsferien damals nach Hause gekommen war, war er für Charlie wie ein Entdecker gewesen, der sich durch den Urwald am anderen Ende der Welt geschlagen hatte. Hogwarts war so ein mystischer und unglaublicher Ort und dass sein großer Bruder tatsächlich dort gewesen war …

Charlie hatte es gehasst, dass er so lange hatte warten müssen, bis er selbst endlich dort sein konnte, aber dann konnte er Bill nur zu gut verstehen. Es hatte unglaublichen Spaß gemacht, sich die abenteuerlichsten Geschichten für seine Geschwister auszudenken. Sicher, Percy hatte alles in Frage gestellt, was sie ihm erzählt hatten, aber die Zwillinge hatten alles begierig aufgesaugt und Ron und Ginny ihn immer mit herrlich großen Augen angestarrt.

„Jaah, vielleicht", lenkte Bill ein. „Aber wir haben ihnen doch wirklich schon alles Menschenmögliche erzählt, was kann Teddy ihnen denn noch neues sagen?"

„Warst du jemals in Hufflepuff?", fragte Charlie ihn grinsend. Bill war bei den Mädchen sehr beliebt gewesen zu seiner Schulzeit und Charlie auch, aber keines der Mädchen, mit denen sie zusammen gewesen waren, hatten sie je mit in den Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum genommen. Der hatte immer noch etwas mysteriöses. Harry war in den anderen beiden Häusern gewesen und hatte ihnen einmal ausführlich davon erzählt, aber Hufflepuff … darüber wusste die Weasley-Familie kaum etwas. Jetzt gab es endlich einen Insider, das musste man eigentlich ausnutzen.

Also hörte Charlie in den nächsten zehn Minuten interessiert zu, wie Teddy den Gemeinschaftsraum beschrieb. Ebenfalls in den Kerkern, wie die Slytherins, aber viel heller und freundlicher und wärmer, sowohl in den Farben als auch in der Temperatur. Und Teddy schwärmte vom Toten Mönch, dem Hausgeist der Hufflepuffs, weil der begeistert von Tonks gewesen war und ihm einiges erzählen konnte.

„Er hat erzählt, einmal ist Mum nachts heimlich durchs Schloss geschlichen und drei Meter vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum hat sie einen Kerzenständer umgeworfen und ein Gemälde in Brand gesetzt und die Frau in dem Bild hat so laut geschrien, dass sie fast alle Lehrer zusammengetrommelt hat", erinnerte sich Teddy aufgeregt.

Charlie lachte. Daran konnte er sich noch genau erinnern. „Sie konnte sich nicht schnell genug verstecken, deshalb hat sie sich in Madam Hooch verwandelt, um aus der Sache herauszukommen."

Teddy schaute ihn wissbegierig an. „Wirklich? Der Fette Mönch hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie davongekommen ist. Er hat nur gesagt, dass er Mum zu gerne mochte, um sie zu verraten."

„Oh ja. Deine Mum war fantastisch darin, wie die Lehrer auszuschauen. Sie konnte nur keine Stimmen imitieren. Aber sie hatte einen super Dumbledore drauf. Mit dem wäre sie bestimmt auch gut davongekommen, Dumbledore hatte ja für die beklopptesten Dinge Verständnis." So wie Ron, Harry und Hermines zahlreiche Regelverstöße. Wobei er sie an Dumbledores Stelle wohl auch häufig hätte davon kommen lassen. Schließlich hatten sie die Zauberwelt mehr als einmal von Du-weißt-schon-wem bewahrt, bevor er letztendlich doch wieder zu Kräften gekommen war.

„Aber du machst das nicht, oder, Teddy?", wandte Bill so gebieterisch wie möglich ein. „Die Regeln haben einen guten Grund und wenn du anfängst, im Schloss als irgendwelche Erwachsenen rumzulaufen, könnte das Konsequenzen haben, mit denen du nicht zurechtkommst."

Charlie nickte bekräftigend und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie lustig er es fand, dass sein Bruder für die Einhaltung von Regeln plädierte, wo er doch selbst mehr als genug gebrochen hatte.

Teddy nickte ernsthaft. „Keine Sorge, Bill. So einfach ist das gar nicht, andere Leute zu imitieren. Meine Klamotten ändern sich ja nicht mit, deshalb kann ich mich gar nicht größer machen und meine Stimme ist auch nicht anders. Außerdem muss man die Person schon sehr gut kennen, damit man sich selbst glaubwürdig verändert und so genau hab ich die Lehrer wirklich nicht angeguckt." Er runzelte die Stirn, kräuselte die Nase und kniff angestrengt die Augen zu, bevor seine blauen Haare immer dunkler und verstrubbelter wurden und seine Gesichtszüge etwas ausgeprägter und eine Blitzförmige Narbe auf seiner Stirn erschien. Er machte die Augen wieder auf. Aus Bernstein war smaragdgrün geworden und Charlie starrte in das Gesicht seines Schwagers. Teddys Gesicht glich ihm beinahe bis aufs Haar, aber ansonsten hatte sich nichts verärgert. Die Kinder schauten ihn noch ehrfürchtiger an als vorher. Es war aber auch beeindruckend.

„Meine Güte, es ist lange her, dass ich Harry in der Größe gesehen hab", sagte Charlie kopfschüttelnd. Bei Tageslicht hatte er Harry erst gesehen, als der schon vierzehn war und sie zur Quidditchweltmeisterschaft gegangen waren, aber einmal war Charlie ihm auch in der Nacht begegnet, als er zusammen mit Hermine Hagrids Drachenbaby durch das Schloss geschmuggelt hatte. Eigentlich hätte er als verantwortungsbewusster Erwachsener bei dieser Aktion nie mitmachen dürfen, aber Charlie hatte Hagrid immer schon gemocht und Hagrid war einer der gutmütigsten und liebsten Menschen, die er kannte, und er hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn er Hagrid nicht geholfen hätte, obwohl er es gekonnt hätte. Und irgendwie war es auch aufregend gewesen, sich an so einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion zu beteiligen. Sowas hatte er zu seiner Schulzeit nie erlebt. (Wobei er im Nachhinein sehr dankbar war, dass er nicht jedes Jahr sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, so wie Ron, Harry, Hermine und manchmal auch Ginny. Darum sollte es in Hogwarts eigentlich nicht gehen.)

„Jaah, aber Harry ist auch einfach. Den kenn ich ja schon ewig. Andere sind da viel schwieriger", erwiderte Teddy und kniff die Augen wieder zu. Das schwarze Haar verschwand und wurde weiß und lang, seine Haut faltiger und seine Nase länger. Nach ein paar Sekunden sah sich Charlie einer Version von Flittwick gegenüber, die ihn zwar an seinen alten Lehrer erinnerte, aber ihn nicht genau traf. „Seht ihr, was ich meine?", sagte Teddy mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Flittwick würde man mir nicht abkaufen."

Bill lachte. „Das stimmt. Am besten war ja sowieso immer deine Vicky. Da wart ihr euch zu verwechseln ähnlich."

„Daddy!", rief Victoire empört und haute Teddy auf den Arm, der sie verletzt anschaute und wieder seine normalen Gesichtszüge annahm. „Er hat versprochen, das nicht mehr zu machen. Irgendwann war es zu gruselig."

„Aber kannst du's noch?", fragte Charlie interessiert. Er konnte sich noch erinnern, wie vor ein paar Jahren zu Weihnachten plötzlich zwei Victoires vor ihm standen und er raten musste, wer wer war. Weil sie damals beinahe gleich groß waren, beide einen Pullover seiner Mutter getragen und keinen Ton gesagt hatten, war es wirklich schwierig gewesen.

Teddy lachte. „Na klar. Victoire war schon immer die einfachste." Diesmal musste er nicht einmal die Augen schließen. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er blonde lange glänzende Haare und strahlend blaue Augen. Seine Nase war kleiner und seine Gesichtszüge zarter. Teddys Gesicht war wirklich eine perfekte Kopie von Victoire.

Victoire verdrehte die Augen und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich bin aber viel hübscher als er."

Bill strich ihr übers Haar und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Aber natürlich doch. Niemand ist so hübsch wie du, mein Schatz."

„Hey!", beschwerte sich Dominique halbherzig. Im Grunde genommen war sie genauso hübsch wie ihre große Schwester, aber während Victoire immer sehr viel Wert auf ihre Kleidung und ihr Aussehen legte, war das alles Dominique mehr als egal. Ihre Kleidung war meistens verdreckt oder hatte Löcher und ihre langen Haare glichen einem Krähennest, so verstrubbelt waren sie. Victoire ging vorsichtig um jede Pfütze herum, während Dominique überglücklich in sie hineinsprang.

„Dad hat doch Recht", erwiderte Louis grinsend. „Victoire ist viel hübscher als Teddy."

„Ihr seid ja alle bekloppt", beschwerte Teddy sich jetzt selbst und warf schwungvoll sein langes Haar über die Schultern, wobei er genau darauf achtete, dass er alle drei Geschwister damit im Gesicht erwischte. „Euch erzähl ich nichts mehr von Hogwarts!"

„Nein!", riefen alle anderen Kinder entsetzt. James war sogar so wütend, dass er Louis mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung von Lucy gegen sein Schienbein trat.

„Das hast du jetzt davon", flüsterte er Bill zu, der sich mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck daran machte, die Kinder wieder voneinander zu trennen.

„Wem sagst du das", seufzte Bill. „Frauen kann man es doch nie recht machen."

**TBC…**

 


	11. Abschied

Die nächsten Wochen waren pures Chaos. Dudleys Eltern waren verängstigt genug, dass sie anfingen, zu packen und das Auto zu beladen und sein Vater reichte auf der Arbeit einen längeren Urlaub ein, während seine Mutter Dudleys Schule darüber informierte, dass er eventuell einen Hauslehrer bekommen würde, um sich mehr auf den Sport zu konzentrieren. Dann dachte sein Vater am Abend darüber nach und entschied sich wieder um. Er lud das Auto wieder aus und sagte auf der Arbeit, dass er wohl doch keinen Urlaub in vier Wochen brauchen würde.

Und so ging das beinahe jeden Tag. Erst packte Dudley so viel ein, dass nicht alles ins Auto passte, dann so wenig, dass er nicht mal Unterwäsche dabei hatte. Schließlich übernahm seine Mutter das Packen, sie konnte das sowieso viel besser. Ihre gefalteten Ecken waren so scharf, dass man sich daran verletzen konnte.

Dudley verstand das ganze Theater, das seine Eltern veranstalteten, ehrlich gesagt nicht. Auch wenn die Zauberer nicht gerade die vertrauenswürdigsten Leute waren, so klang die Gefahr, in der sie sich befanden, doch ziemlich real. Wenn er die Wahl zwischen Schule und seinem Leben hatte, dann nahm er doch lieber sein Leben. Auch wenn es verrückter klang als alles andere, was er über Harrys Welt gehört hatte. Dass sich Großbritannien in einem Krieg befand, von dem der Großteil der Bevölkerung gar nichts wusste. Besonders, wenn er sich seine Nachbarschaft und seine Schule anschaute, dann war es kaum zu glauben, dass sie sich alle in Gefahr befanden.

Aber wenn der schwarze und der rothaarige Mann Recht hatten, dann waren Harrys Eltern wegen diesem Krieg gestorben. Und Harrys Pate auch. Und dieser alte Knacker mit dem ellenlangen Bart, der sie letzten Sommer besucht hatte. Und beinahe der eine Sohn von dem rothaarigen Mann.

Und Dudley hatte die Dementoren nicht vergessen. Wenn er alles richtig verstanden hatte, dann war er damals wirklich noch glimpflich davon gekommen, und er konnte nicht begreifen, warum sein Vater nicht mehr Angst hatte. Dudley wäre fast gestorben. Das sollte doch wichtiger sein als die Tatsache, dass sie auf irgendwelche Zauberer angewiesen waren, um nicht getötet zu werden.

Aber mit seinem Vater war ja nicht zu reden, in den nächsten Wochen kam der überhaupt nicht zur Ruhe. Seine Mutter putzte das Haus noch gründlicher und ausdauernder als sonst. Vielleicht wollte sie einen guten Eindruck auf die Verrückten machen, die sie umbringen würden, sollten sie doch nicht in Sicherheit gebracht werden.

Und Harry war fast die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer. Weiß der Teufel, was er da machte. Dudley hatte gehofft, ihn vielleicht irgendwann zu sehen, aber so … nun ja, immerhin hatte er ihm eine Tasse Tee vor die Tür gestellt. Harry würde schon wissen, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Dudley sehnte den Tag, an dem sie abgeholt werden würden, beinahe schon herbei, denn dieses ganze hin und her wurde einfach unerträglich. Sein Vater wurde immer wütender, seine Mutter immer stiller und er konnte nicht mal mehr zum Boxen gehen, um sich abzureagieren. Wenigstens seine Hanteln wollte er mitnehmen, denn er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wo sie überhaupt hingebracht wurden, ob er da weiter boxen konnte oder ob es einen Fernseher und Computerspiele gab. Irgendwie würde er sich abreagieren müssen. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass sein Vater das nicht bemerkt hatte, heimlich hatte er es schließlich nicht gemacht. Deshalb war er letzten Endes nicht nur wütend, sondern humpelte auch.

Und dann war der Tag endlich gekommen und sein Vater hatte sich schon wieder dazu entschlossen, nicht in Sicherheit gebracht zu werden. Dudley hielt ihn nicht für dumm, aber dass Harry sich dieses ganze Theater ausgedacht hatte, nur um an ihr Haus zu kommen, das war nun wirklich dämlich. So toll war es jetzt auch wieder nicht. In der Nachbarschaft war absolut nichts los, und Harry hatte Recht, wirklich gute Erinnerungen hatte er bestimmt nicht daran. Nicht mal Dudley hatte sie, und dabei war er doch das Lieblingskind in diesem Haus. Wenn sein Vater sich wirklich nicht umstimmen lassen würde, dann wäre Dudley ja beinahe noch bereit gewesen, tatsächlich zu bleiben, aber als Harry dann sagte, dass es mehr als nur diese zwei Dementoren gab, da wurde ihm beinahe schlecht. Logischerweise hätte er sich das ja denken können, denn auch wenn diese Dinger schrecklich unheimlich waren, zwei alleine für ein ganzes Gefängnis war doch ziemlich wenig.

Aber der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht kommen und ihn diesmal wirklich kriegen würden … dauernd diese Stimmen, die er endlich zum Verstummen gebracht hatte … er war zwar noch besser und stärker geworden, aber er hatte schon damals keine Chance gegen sie gehabt und wenn da noch mehr kommen würden … Ganz zu schweigen von den ganzen anderen Sachen, die hinter ihnen her sein würden … Um Himmels Willen, wenn sein Vater schon nicht mitgehen wollte, Dudley würde nicht hier warten, bis diese Dementoren ihn finden und in den Wahnsinn treiben würden! Nicht mit ihm!

Und damit war die Sache endlich entschieden. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn da tauchten auch schon die zwei Leute auf, die sie in der nächsten Zeit beschützen würden. Da überlegte er es sich fast noch einmal anders. Dudley hatte jemanden wie diesen schwarzen Mann erwartet, groß und stark und ruhig. Und er konnte sogar ihren Premierminister beschützen! Oder wenigstens jemand wie dieser Riese, der ihm damals das Schwänzchen verpasst hatte. Der hatte sie sogar auf dieser Insel gefunden und seine Größe war schon sehr beeindruckend.

Stattdessen kam ein bunt gekleideter kleiner Mann mit quietschender Stimme und eine zierliche Frau, die beide nicht wussten, wie man Auto fuhr und die sich wunderten, dass seine Eltern und er nicht über jede Kleinigkeit Bescheid wussten. Ein bisschen regte ihn das auf, schließlich war es nicht so, als ob Harry ihnen irgendwas erzählt hätte, aber sie hatten auch nicht gefragt. Und mittlerweile würde Dudley schon interessieren, wo er überhaupt reingezogen worden war. So wichtig, wie die zwei behaupteten, konnte Harry schließlich trotz allem nicht sein. Er war doch nur Harry, sein merkwürdiger schmächtiger Cousin.

Deshalb kam es ihm auch merkwürdig vor, dass Harry nicht mitkommen würde. Wollte Harry nicht in Sicherheit sein vor diesen Verrückten?

Anscheinend nicht.

Dann war das wohl seine letzte Chance, Harry zu sagen, dass er wusste, dass Harry ihm damals das Leben gerettet hatte und es nicht vergessen würde. Vielleicht hatte der Tee alleine nicht gereicht, um ihm das klar zu machen.

Und so schüttelten sie sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben die Hand. So merkwürdig wie die letzten Jahre gewesen waren, war das eigentlich ein ziemlich passender Abschluss.

**TBC…**

 


	12. Verraten

Egal, wie merkwürdig die letzten Jahre gewesen waren, die nächsten Monate übertrafen das alles spielend. Das fing schon mit der Autofahrt an, während der sein Vater die ganze Zeit wütend vor sich hinmurmelte. Dudley saß eingerahmt von den zwei Zauberern auf dem Rücksitz und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Auch wenn sie angeblich die Guten waren, konnte man doch nie sicher sein. Harry war sein Cousin und hatte Tante Magda aufgeblasen.

„Keine Sorge", quiekte der Zauberer neben Dudley. „Wir sind genau im Zeitplan und Sie sind nicht das primäre Ziel. Es dürfte keine Probleme geben."

Das sagten die Leute in Horrorfilmen auch immer, bevor sie draufgingen. Solche Sätze sollten grundsätzlich verboten werden, aber besonders dann, wenn man vor gefährlichen Zauberern auf der Flucht war und sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes verstecken musste. Wo waren sie da nur hineingeraten? Und warum waren sie überhaupt Zielscheiben? Es war ja nicht so, als ob Harry sie überhaupt mochte. Dudley konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sie an Harrys Stelle gerettet hätte. Nett waren sie zu ihm ja nicht gerade gewesen. Sonst hätte Harry sich zumindest für die Tasse Tee bedankt, die Dudley extra für ihn gemacht hatte.

Dudley schaute an der Frau vorbei aus dem Fenster. Sie hatten gerade erst die Ortsgrenze passiert. Hoffentlich lief alles gut, sie hatten noch einige Meilen vor sich und Dudley wollte wirklich nicht so früh schon sterben. Er wollte doch noch Weltmeister im Schwergewicht werden. Sein Trainer hatte gesagt, er hätte wirklich das Zeug dazu. Hoffentlich würden sie sich nicht so lange verstecken müssen, dass er alle Chancen dazu verlor.

„Wie lange", fragte er in die angespannte Stille hinein und zuckte zusammen, als sich alle Augen, sogar die seines Vaters, sich auf ihr richten. „Wie lange müssen wir uns denn verstecken?"

„Das weiß leider niemand so genau", erwiderte die Frau neben ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Keiner weiß, was Voldemort als nächstes plant und im Ministerium können wir niemandem mehr trauen. Außerdem … außerdem haben wir gerade unseren besten … unseren besten Mann verloren und ohne ihn …" Sie brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Dudley sah, wie der Mann neben ihm sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen wischte und leise schniefte.

Dudley schluckte. So viel Tod, so nahe bei ihnen, wer garantierte ihnen, dass sie heil aus der Sache heraus kamen? Sein Schwänzchen und die Zunge und vor allem diese schrecklichen Dementoren waren schon schlimm genug gewesen, aber das … als Zielscheibe von dem bösesten Zauberer, den es gab … wie hatte Harry das nur überstanden? Wenn er diese Leute richtig verstanden hatte, dann war er ja die größte Zielscheibe von allen.

„Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, wir haben alle möglichen Vorkehrungen getroffen. Hestia hier ist die Geheimniswahrerin und da wir alle am gleichen Ort bleiben, kann eigentlich nichts passieren", erwiderte der Mann mit zitternder Stimme und tätschelte Dudleys Oberschenkel. Dudley zuckte erschrocken zusammen, zwang sich aber, sich nichts weiter anmerken zu lassen. Er musste diesen Leuten vertrauen. Das Misstrauen seiner Eltern war anstrengend genug. Doch Harry vertraute ihnen und Harry hatte Dudleys Leben gerettet, obwohl er nun wirklich keinen Grund dazu gehabt hatte und er musste Harry vertrauen.

„Aber Harrys …", wandte Dudley ein und war überrascht, wie fremd sich der Name seines Cousins auf der Zunge anfühlte. Wie lange war es her, dass er ihn überhaupt ausgesprochen hatte? „Harrys Eltern", jetzt sog seine Mutter scharf die Luft ein und das Auto machte einen kleinen Schwenk. Das war noch merkwürdiger, denn Dudley konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob er Harrys Eltern überhaupt schon einmal erwähnt hatte. Seine Tante und seinen Onkel. Die Schwester seiner Mutter. Die von dem gleichen Mann getötet worden waren, der sie jetzt womöglich auch umbringen wollte. „Der andere Mann hat gesagt, dass Harrys Eltern auch mächtig waren, und sie wurden trotzdem um- … umgebracht. Warum ist das jetzt was anderes? Und warum sollte Harry … er ist doch noch viel jünger … warum sollte er …?" Warum hatte er Harry diese Fragen nie gestellt? Sein ganzes Leben wurde auf den Kopf gestellt und er wusste nicht einmal genau, warum er überhaupt in Lebensgefahr war.

Die Frau schüttelte mit gerunzelter Stirn den Kopf. Sie sah wieder so aus wie vor zwanzig Minuten, als sie sich gewundert hatte, dass sie nicht über Harrys leben Bescheid wussten und sich nicht mal richtig verabschieden wollten. Es war das erste Mal, das Dudley sich tatsächlich geschämt hatte, dass er Harry nicht immer fair behandelt hatte und überhaupt nichts wusste über das Leben seines Cousins, das sie jetzt alle so beeinflusste.

„Nun, das mit den Potters, das war eine schreckliche Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände", antwortete der Mann mit brüchiger Stimme, als die Frau nicht antwortete, sondern nur weiterhin das Gesicht verzog. „Sie haben dem Falschen vertraut und wurden verraten. Sie sind zwar für ihr Alter wirklich begabte Zauberer gewesen, aber … gegen einen Überraschungsangriff von Du-weißt-schon-wem ist man eigentlich chancenlos. Harry Potter hatte unglaubliches Glück, dass seine Mutter ihn so schützen konnte, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer praktisch machtlos war gegen Harry. Und die Prophezeiung … Albus glaubte, dass sie der Schlüssel war, ihn zu besiegen und besiegt muss er werden, sonst werden wir alle keinen Frieden finden. Ich hoffe nur, dass Harry Potter weiß, was er tut. Alle Hoffnung ruht auf ihm."

„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht, Dädalus", wandte die Frau ein, während Dudley ihn nur mit großen Augen anstarren konnte. Dass Harry in Gefahr war, das konnte er ja gerade noch so verstehen, aber dass Harry derjenige war, an dem praktisch die Zukunft des ganzen Landes hing, das war nun doch zu viel. „Sicher, Harry hat eine Schlüsselposition und ohne ihn … aber der Orden ist auch noch da und ohne unser Eingreifen seit Jahrzehnten wären wir schon alle tot, wenn wir ehrlich sind. Schon vor Harrys Geburt."

„Natürlich, Hestia, natürlich", erwiderte dieser Dädalus. „Und ich glaube so sehr wie alle anderen an unsere Sache, aber du musst auch zugeben, dass wir ohne Harry Potter vermutlich schon alle tot wären. Du-weißt-schon-wer wäre nie so geschwächt gewesen und wäre er ihm nicht bei seiner Wiederauferstehung knapp entkommen, dann hätten wir nicht einmal gewusst, dass er zurück ist und wir uns wappnen müssen. Und jetzt … ohne Harry Potter hätten wir doch überhaupt keine Chance. Auch wenn wir nicht wissen, was Albus ihm gesagt hat, nach seinem Tod … ohne Harry Potter …" Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte.

„Dieser Mann ist tot?", fragte Dudleys Vater so unvermittelt, dass Dudley schon wieder zusammen zuckte. Er hatte irgendwie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er überhaupt zuhörte. „Dieser weißhaarige alte Kauz mit dem langen Bart, der letztes Jahr bei uns war? Der ist tot?"

Der Mann schnappte entsetzt nach Luft, während die Frau Dudleys Vater einen bösen Blick zuwarf. Dudley schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Dieser Mann vom letzten Sommer war auch tot? Dieser alte und mächtige Mann? Hatten die anderen das schon erwähnt? Dudley konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, so viel wie in der letzten Zeit passiert war.

Wie sollte Harry dann etwas gegen diesen bösen Zauberer unternehmen, wenn alle anderen reihenweise den Löffel abgaben? Wie sollten sie in Sicherheit sein, sie konnten sich doch überhaupt nicht wehren. Weder gegen den Riesen, noch gegen das Schwänzchen oder dagegen, dass Tante Magda aufgeplustert an der Decke schwebte. Ohne Harry hätte er diese Dementoren nicht überstanden und jetzt sollte seine Familie von diesen zwei Menschen beschützt werden? Wie denn?

„Ja, Albus ist vor ein paar Wochen verstorben", sagte die Frau schließlich mit hartem Gesichtsausdruck. „Wie Lily und James wurde auch er verraten durch jemanden, dem er vertraut hat." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum in aller Welt er ihm überhaupt vertraut hat, ist mir ein Rätsel. Wir wussten schon immer, dass mit Snape etwas nicht stimmt, nicht, Dädalus?"

„Ganz genau", quiekte der Mann und nickte bekräftigend.

Dudley zuckte ein drittes Mal zusammen, als seine Mutter nun überrascht nach Luft schnappte und sich ruckartig zu ihnen umdrehte. Grenzenlose Abneigung und Wut standen ihr im Gesicht. „ _Er!?_ ", fragte sie entsetzt. „ _Er_ war derjenige, der …" Sie schürzte die Lippen und Dudley starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Auch die beiden anderen auf der Rückbank musterten seine Mutter überrascht. „Ich wusste schon immer, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt, schon _immer_! Aber Lily hat immer gesagt, dass er … dabei war er so ein Mistkerl, mochte keinen außer sie, hat auf alle anderen herabgesehen, hat sich _lustig_ gemacht, nur weil man nicht auch irgendeinen dummen Spruch aufsagen konnte, damit das Ende eines blöden Holzstabs leuchtet …"

Wütend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Dudley tat es ihr gleich, denn es war unglaublich, dass das seine Mutter war. Die Frau, die sonst nie ein Wort über ihre Schwester verlor. Und jetzt kannte sie sogar einen Mörder? „Ich hab Lily immer gesagt, dass man ihm nicht vertrauen darf, dass er _böse_ ist, aber sie wollte nicht hören und jetzt …" Ruckartig schaute sie von einem zum anderen. „Hat er sie umgebracht? Haben sie ihm vertraut? Hat er sie verraten?"

Der Mann und die Frau wechselten einen überraschten Blick, dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Er war es nicht alleine, aber ja … er war an ihrem Tod beteiligt. Wer weiß, ob sie ohne ihn nicht vielleicht noch leben würden."

Dudleys Mutter schluckte und drehte sich schließlich wieder nach vorne. „Ich hab's ihr gesagt, ich hab's ihr immer wieder gesagt, aber sie wollte nicht auf mich hören, sie wollte nie auf mich hören …"

Stirnrunzelnd schaute Dudley von einem zum anderen, aber keiner schien mehr etwas sagen zu wollen und so schwiegen sie den Rest der Fahrt, bis sein Vater schließlich anhielt, den Motor abschaltete und sich mit verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck zu ihnen umdrehte.

„Wir sind da. Und was haben Sie jetzt mit uns vor?"

**TBC…**

 


	13. Auf der Flucht

Was die zwei Zauberer vorhatten war, dass sein Vater das Auto in eine angemietete Garage fuhr und sie das ganze Gepäck ausladen mussten. Dann zog die Frau ihren Zauberstab. Dudley atmete krampfhaft tief ein und aus. Diese Leute waren ihre Freunde und würden sie beschützen, ihm würde nichts passieren.

Tatsächlich murmelte sie nur ein paar Worte und plötzlich schrumpfte das ganze Gepäck vor ihren Augen zusammen. Die Frau holte eine Plastiktüte hervor und stopfte alles hinein, während der Mann sich in der hinteren Ecke der Garage umsah und mit einem alten löchrigen Stiefel wieder hervorkam.

„Alles wie abgesprochen", sagte er zufrieden zu ihnen. Sein Vater schaute mit offenem Mund auf das geschrumpfte Gepäck, während seine Mutter angewidert den Stiefel musterte. Der Mann beachtete sie nicht weiter, sondern zog nur wieder seine riesengroße Taschenuhr hervor. „Wir haben noch drei Minuten, bevor der Schlüssel geht. Am besten machen wir noch das Auto unkenntlich."

Die Frau nickte und richtete ihren Zauberstab jetzt auf den Dienstwagen von Dudleys Vater. Statt grau wurde er knallpink. Auch die Inneneinrichtung veränderte die Farbe und war plötzlich giftgrün. Und die Nummernschilder verschwanden.

Sein Vater wimmerte gequält, während Dudley staunend dabei zuschaute. Das Auto sah jetzt zwar furchtbar aus, aber es war faszinierend, was diese zwei alles konnten. Und sie hatten ihm noch nicht mal wehgetan.

„Wie können Sie es nur wagen-", setzte sein Vater schockiert an, wurde aber von dem Piepsen der Taschenuhr unterbrochen.

„Keine Sorge, keine Sorge, lässt sich alles wieder rückgängig machen. Wir haben die Garage über einen entfernten Muggelverwandten von Ted Tonks angemietet, eigentlich sollte sie keiner mit uns in Verbindung bringen. Aber wenn doch, dann kann es nicht schaden, dass wir es ihnen schwerer machen. In ein paar Minuten werden wir sowieso in einen anderen Teil des Landes kommen, um unsere Spuren noch besser zu verwischen. Wir haben alles genau geplant, wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass Harry Potters Verwandten etwas passiert!"

Er hielt ihnen den Stiefel entgegen und schaute sie auffordernd an. Seine Eltern blickten entsetzt zurück.

„Nun aber nicht so schüchtern, packen Sie richtig zu! Harry Potter wird Ihnen doch bestimmt erklärt haben, wie Portschlüssel funktionieren. Er hat ja mehr Erfahrung mit ihnen, als ihm lieb war."

„Sei nicht so optimistisch, Dädalus", erwiderte die Frau und schaute sie missbilligend an. „Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass sie sich nicht im geringsten für Harry interessieren. Eine Schande. Die einzige Familie, die ihm noch bleibt, und sie behandeln ihn wie Dreck! Dass Sie sich nicht schämen! Dass sie überhaupt morgens in den Spiegel schauen können! Der Junge hat mehr Trauma erlebt, als Sie in Ihrem ganzen Leben erfahren werden, und anstatt ihm zu helfen …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dudley schaute betreten zu seinen Eltern, doch die starrten nur stur auf den Stiefel. Der Schnurrbart seines Vaters bebte, aber sonst zeigten sie keine Regung.

„Und jetzt fassen Sie endlich diesen Stiefel an, sonst bleiben Sie hier!", fuhr die Frau sie an. Hastig streckte Dudley seine Hand aus und seine Eltern taten es ihm nach. Dann wurde auch schon die ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Er spürte ein Ziehen an seinem Nabel und dann verschwanden sie in einem Farbenwirbel.

Dudley hoffte nur, dass er sich nicht übergeben musste, wie das letzte Mal, als er auf einer Achterbahn in der Dunkelheit gewesen war und am Ende der Fahrt hatte kotzen müssen.

Glücklicherweise war es bald vorbei und sie landeten auf feuchtem Gras mitten im Wald. Stöhnend rappelte er sich auf und sah sich um. Die Bäume standen dicht an dicht und man konnte das schwindende Tageslicht kaum erkennen. Seine Eltern lagen ebenfalls auf dem Boden. Seine Mutter sprang sofort auf und wischte Zweige und Gras von ihrer Kleidung, während sein Vater sehr viel größere Probleme hatte, sich aufzurichten. Die beiden anderen standen herum und schauten sie auffordernd an.

„Jetzt keine Müdigkeit vorschützen, Verwandte von Harry Potter! Wir haben noch eine halbe Meile durch den Wald vor uns, dann sind wir auch schon am Ziel. Machen Sie sich nur keine Sorgen, uns kann hier keiner finden. Wir haben alles durchgeplant."

Dudleys Vater schnaubte entsetzt und riss beinahe seine Mutter um, als die ihm die Hand reichte, um ihm hoch zu helfen. „Halbe Meile! Durch diesen Wald! In dieser Finsternis! Sie haben sie doch nicht alle!"

Die Frau verdrehte genervt die Augen, zog wieder ihren Zauberstab und einen Moment später leuchtete die Spitze. Der Mann tat es ihr nach und so sahen sie besser, als wenn sie eine Taschenlampe dabei gehabt hätten.

„Hören Sie auf zu meckern und machen Sie sich auf den Weg, wir wollen vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit ein Dach über dem Kopf haben. Alles ist schon vorbereitet. Na los doch!"

Mühevoll richtete sich sein Vater auf und dann stapften sie los. Dudley war noch nie ein großer Fan von Natur gewesen und das hier machte es nicht besser. Auch wenn die Leute alles gut beleuchteten, blieb er doch das eine oder andere Mal an einer Wurzel hängen. Seine Mutter beklagte sich, dass ihr die Sträucher die Beine zerkratzten und sein Vater schnaufte wie ein Büffel, der sich zum Angriff bereit machte. Die beiden Zauberer gingen zügig voran und sie hatten einige Mühe zu folgen, aber Dudley wollte auf keinen Fall in der Dunkelheit hier im Wald alleine sein, also beeilte er sich Schritt zu halten. So lang war eine halbe Meile nun auch wieder nicht.

Aber um sie herum waren nur Bäume und Sträucher und sie schienen kein Ende zu nehmen. Dudley fühlte sich langsam ziemlich verarscht und fragte sich, ob Zauberer Entfernungen anders einschätzten, denn er konnte hier beim besten Willen keine Unterkunft erkennen. Er senkte den Kopf und starrte lieber auf den Boden, um nicht hinzufallen, und lauschte den gemurmelten Flüchen seines Vaters, der wohl über so ziemlich jede Wurzel stolperte, die es gab. Deshalb bekam er auch nicht mit, wie die beiden Zauberer vor ihm abrupt zum Stehen kamen und stieß gegen den Mann, der beinahe umgefallen wäre, hätte Dudley ihn nicht aufgefangen.

„'tschuldigung", murmelte er und richtete ihm den Spitzhut.

„Kein Problem, kein Problem", erwiderte er fröhlich. „Wir sind auch schon da, das war doch gar nicht so schlimm, nicht wahr?"

Sein Vater schnaubte verächtlich.

„Na wunderbar", erwiderte der Mann. „Dann müssen Sie jetzt nur noch dieses Pergament lesen und schon können wir uns ein schönes Kaminfeuer machen. Hier ist es doch ziemlich kalt, selbst für Ende Juli." Er zog ein paar Pergamente aus seinem Umhang und reichte sie an Dudley und seine Eltern weiter. Mit gerunzelter Stirn warf Dudley einen Blick darauf, aber da stand nichts weiter als dass ihr Versteck im Wald zu finden war, zwischen einer Eiche und einer Buche mit einem Amselnest in der höchsten Gabel. Verwirrt schaute er wieder auf und sprang überrascht einen Schritt zurück, als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts eine Hütte direkt vor ihnen stand. Und das war eine große Hütte, bestimmt mit mehreren Schlafzimmern.

Sie war wirklich nicht schlecht, die Hütte. Es gab einen Fernseher und ein Radio und glücklicherweise hatte er genug Videospiele und seine Playstation eingepackt, um eine Weile beschäftigt zu sein. Die Küche war gut ausgestattet und der Kühlschrank reichhaltig bestückt. Es gab vier Schlafzimmer, auch wenn sie nicht gerade groß waren, und einen Esstisch sowie ein ziemlich gemütlich aussehendes Sofa.

Seine Mutter rümpfte die Nase, als sie die Staubschicht auf den Regalen sah und sein Vater war generell mit allem unzufrieden, was er sah, weil er sowieso nicht hier sein wollte. Dudley hatte sich seine Ferien und das nächste Schuljahr auch anders vorgestellt, aber lieber so als tot, warum konnten seine Eltern das nicht verstehen?

Aber sie waren auch nie diesen Dementoren begegnet und hatten keine Ahnung, wie schrecklich das war. Und das hier war doch gar nicht so schlecht. Mal was anderes als der öde Ligusterweg und die langweilige Nachbarschaft. Und sogar die Zauberer schienen ganz okay zu sein, so im Vergleich zu allem, was ihm andere schon angetan hatten. Vielleicht würde das auf der Flucht sein ja gar nicht so schlimm sein.

**TBC…**

 


	14. So eine Schande

Leider hatte sich Dudley in seinem Optimismus etwas getäuscht. Die nächsten Monate mussten sie nur in dieser dämlichen Hütte bleiben und auch wenn er seine Eltern mochte, auf Dauer nervten sie einfach tierisch. Seine Mutter putzte andauernd, sein Vater beschwerte sich über alles, und sie konnten sich kaum jemals auf eine Sendung im Fernsehen einigen außer vielleicht auf die Nachrichten. Es hatte seinen Grund, warum Dudley einen eigenen Fernseher hatte. Der Scheiß, der seine Eltern interessierte, war einfach nur Müll.

Irgendwann hatte er seine ganzen Spielekonsolen so oft gespielt, dass sie auch langweilig wurden und er machte zur Ablenkung so viel Krafttraining, dass seine Shirts und Hemden ihm kaum noch passten, weil seine Muskeln so gewachsen waren. In der Dämmerung ging er häufig um die Hütte joggen, um seine Rastlosigkeit loszuwerden.

Am interessantesten waren tatsächlich die beiden Zauberer. Die Frau war immer noch sehr missbilligend ihnen gegenüber, aber wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, dann konnte er es ihnen eigentlich nicht verübeln. Sie waren wirklich nicht sehr nett zu Harry gewesen. Aber der Mann war immer gut gelaunt und auch willig, seine Fragen zu beantworten. In den letzten Jahren hatte Dudley viele Fragen angesammelt, aber er hatte keinen, dem er sie stellen konnte. Seine Mutter wäre ausgeflippt und Harry konnte er auf keinen Fall Fragen über sein Leben und seine neue Welt stellen.

Aber der Mann mit dem komischen Namen, Dädalus, war immer hoch erfreut, wenn er Dudleys Fragen beantworten konnte.

„Und die ganzen Porträts können sich wirklich bewegen? Und mit einem sprechen? Und zwischen verschiedenen Bilderrahmen hin und her wechseln?", fragte er fasziniert, nachdem er Dädalus eine Stunde zugehört hatte, wie der die Schule beschrieb. Dädalus nickte grinsend.

„Ja, sicher. Aber sie müssen gemalt sein. Fotos können sich natürlich auch bewegen, aber sie bilden nur einen kurzen Moment ab und interagieren nicht mit dem Betrachter. Das sind so praktische Erinnerungen. Wie ihr Muggel mit diesen statischen Bildern zufrieden sein könnt, ist mir ein Rätsel."

„Aber wir haben Filme und Videokameras, unsere Bilder können sich auch bewegen", widersprach Dudley halbherzig. Diese Fotos und Porträts klangen schon ziemlich klasse.

„Ja sicher, und das ist wirklich faszinierend", bestätigte Dädalus. „Aber ihr braucht immer so einen Kasten und Strom, um euch diese Sachen anzuschauen, unsere Fotos funktionieren ganz ohne Hilfsmittel. Ihr tragt doch bestimmt nicht immer so einen Kasten mit euch herum." Er zeigte auf den Fernseher.

„Ne, das machen wir nicht." Das war schon etwas unpraktisch, das musste er zugeben. Allerdings würde er Fernseher auch für nichts in der Welt hergeben. Würde es hier in der Hütte keinen geben, würde er wirklich und wahrhaftig verrückt werden, selbst wenn er die stinklangweiligen Sendungen seines Vaters sehen musste.

Mit der Zeit bekam Dudley eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung von Hogwarts und wie es dort sein musste und er hätte das Schloss wirklich gerne mal gesehen, um zu sehen, wie es in echt ausschaute. Allerdings, wenn er so hörte, was in dem Schloss schon alles passiert war, dann vielleicht lieber doch nicht.

„Es gab wirklich eine Riesenschlange in einer geheimen Kammer, von der niemand etwas wusste und die Leute versteinert hat?!", fragte er ungläubig. Wie konnte einem so etwas entgehen? Dass man eine Ratte übersah, vielleicht, aber eine tödliche Riesenschlange?!

„Tja, Hogwarts ist ein mysteriöser Ort", erwiderte Hestia schulterzuckend. „Das Schloss ist riesig und kaum jemand kennt all seine Geheimnisse. Nicht einmal die Geister. Aber Harry hat die Schlange gefunden. Wahrscheinlich war er sogar der Einzige, der eine Chance gegen sie hatte. Letzten Endes war er immer Du-weißt-schon-wers unberechenbarster Gegner. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er auch dieses Mal erfolgreich sein wird."

Und so waren sie bei Harrys zahllosen Erlebnissen angekommen. Ungläubig hörte Dudley zu, was sein Cousin in den Jahren alles erlebt hatte, in denen er nicht bei ihnen im Ligusterweg gewesen war. Und was das alles für Geschichten waren! Sich an dreiköpfigen Hunden, Schlingpflanzen und einem riesigen Schachspiel vorbei zu kämpfen, um zu verhindern, dass dieser Voldemort wieder an die Macht kommt. Oder sich in eine Geheimkammer begeben, um eine Schlange zu töten und eine Mitschülerin zu retten. Und einmal hatte er sogar gegen hundert von diesen Dementoren gekämpft, nicht nur zwei! Wie er das aushalten konnte, würde Dudley nie verstehen. Ganz zu schweigen von diesem komischen Turnier, bei dem er an Drachen vorbeikommen und eine Stunde ohne richtige Ausrüstung unter Wasser sein musste. Und dann war er noch bei der Wiederauferstehung dieses Monsters dabei gewesen und hatte zugesehen, wie ein Mitschüler ermordet worden war.

Jetzt verstand Dudley auch den leeren Blick, mit dem Harry die ganze Zeit bei ihnen herumgelaufen war, bevor sie von den Dementoren angegriffen worden waren. Und Dudley hatte sich noch sehnlichst gewünscht, ihn zu verprügeln! Was war er nur für ein Mensch! Wie Recht hatten die Dementoren doch gehabt! Wenn Dudley auch nur ein Zehntel von alldem erlebt hätte, was die beiden Zauberer ihm erzählten, dann hätte Dudley nie mehr das Haus verlassen.

„Und was macht er jetzt?", wollte Dudley schließlich wissen, nachdem sie ihm von den letzten Bemühungen des Ordens berichtet hatten, diesem Voldemort Einhalt zu bieten. Aber nachdem der letzte Zaubereiminister (dass sie sowas hatten, Wahnsinn, das war ja wirklich eine ganz separate Gesellschaft, diese Zauberer) getötet worden war, waren sie viel pessimistischer geworden. Hestia sprach Voldemorts Namen nicht mehr aus, weil er jetzt buchstäblich verboten war und keiner wusste mehr, wo Harry und seine Freunde waren. Dudley fiel es schwer zu glauben, dass alle Hoffnungen der Zaubererwelt wirklich auf Harrys Schultern lagen, so wie Dädalus sich ausgedrückt hatte. Auch wenn er das eine oder andere Mal vielleicht entscheidend gewesen war, weil er zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort gewesen war und durch Zufall sogar das richtige gemacht hatte, konnte sich Dudley nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet sein schmächtiger junger Cousin mehr ausrichten konnte als erfahrene Erwachsene wie Hestia und Dädalus, oder dieser Kingsley oder der bärtige alte Mann, dieser Dumbledore. Warum in aller Welt sollte Harry mehr Erfolg haben als sie?

„Es gibt eine Prophezeiung", erklärte Hestia ihm schließlich, als Dudley nicht aufhörte, Harrys Rolle anzuzweifeln. Das war auch das einzige Thema, zu dem sich sein Vater zu Wort meldete, wenn er nicht gerade mit bebendem Schnurrbart auf den Fernseher starrte. Seine Mutter sagte nie ein Wort, wenn Dudley sich mit Hestia und Dädalus unterhielt, aber er wusste genau, dass sie zuhörte. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie besser Bescheid als der Rest seiner Familie, sie war schließlich die Schwester von Harrys Mutter.

„Keiner weiß genau, was in der Prophezeiung gesagt wurde, außer Albus und vermutlich Harry. Albus hat gesagt, dass Harry über sein Schicksal Bescheid wissen muss, um effektiv handeln zu können, also gehen wir davon aus, dass er es weiß, aber er hat nichts bestätigt." Sie zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Die Prophezeiung wurde kurz vor Harrys Geburt gemacht, deshalb hatten sich Lily und James auch versteckt, weil sie wussten, dass sie zur Zielscheibe von Du-weißt-schon-wem geworden sind."

„Und was war drin in dieser Prophezeiung?", fragte Dudley gespannt. „Irgendwas müsst ihr doch wissen."

„Soweit wir wissen, benennt die Prophezeiung denjenigen, der die Macht hat, Du-weißt-schon-wen endgültig zu besiegen. Alle Hinweise trafen auf Harry zu und mit seinem Angriff auf Lily, James und Harry hat er sie praktisch besiegelt. Deshalb hat er auch seine Eltern töten können, aber der Versuch, Harry selbst zu vernichten hat ihn beinahe zugrunde gerichtet."

„Wir hatten alle gehofft, dass er gestorben ist", fügte Dädalus hinzu. „Wir hatten alle so gelitten und waren so hoffnungslos und dann war es ein kleines unschuldiges Baby, das ihn zu Fall gebracht hat. Natürlich war es schrecklich, dass Lily und James sterben mussten, aber wir dachten, dass es endlich vorbei war, dass wir endlich Frieden hatten."

„Aber leider war dem nicht so", fuhr Hestia bedauernd fort. „Leider nicht. Doch Harry war jedes Mal entscheidend darin, Du-weißt-schon-wens Pläne zur Machtergreifung zu vereiteln, selbst bei seiner Wiederauferstehung ist Harry davon gekommen, vermutlich gerade weil die Prophezeiung ihn zu seinem gefährlichsten Gegner gemacht hatte. Wir wissen nicht, was er vorhat, aber Albus hat letztes Jahr viel Zeit mit Harry verbracht und wir hoffen und glauben, dass er ihm die Mittel gegeben hat, Du-weißt-schon-wen ein für alle Mal zu besiegen. Und weil es diese Prophezeiung gibt und wir bisher keinen Beweis gesehen haben, der ihr widerspricht, sind wir überzeugt, dass Harry der Schlüssel zu allem ist."

„Es kann einfach nicht sein, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer auf Dauer gewinnt. Das kann einfach nicht sein. Wir haben schon so viele Leute verloren, so oft unser Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt, wir können einfach nicht in einer Gesellschaft gefangen sein, in der ein Drittel seiner Mitglieder nicht akzeptiert wird, obwohl es ihr gutes Recht ist, dazu zu gehören", sagte Dädalus traurig und schluckte. „Lily zum Beispiel war eine wunderbare Hexe. Keiner hätte angezweifelt, dass ihr Platz bei uns nicht rechtmäßig war."

„Oder Hermine Granger, Harrys beste Freundin. Ohne sie wäre er vermutlich schon längst tot", fügte Hestia hinzu. „Jeder, der zaubern kann, gehört zu uns und es ist eine Frechheit und Beleidigung, wenn jemand das anders sieht. Ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen. Wie kann man Lilys unglaubliches Talent oder Hermines Können sehen und ihren rechtmäßigen Platz anzweifeln?" Ein Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Es ist nur gerecht, dass gerade diese beiden einen entscheidenden Teil dazu beitragen werden, Du-weißt-schon-wen zu Fall zu bringen. Er hasst alle Muggel und Muggelstämmigen und gerade die werden sein Ende sein. Kein Wunder, dass er Angst vor ihnen hat! Zu Recht! Aber ohne sie wäre unsere Welt so viel ärmer."

„Also war Harrys Mutter wirklich wichtig?", fragte Dudley überrascht. Er hatte immer nur gehört, dass sie eine genauso große Missgeburt war wie ihr Sohn und dass seine Eltern sie verachteten und es ihr Recht geschah, gestorben zu sein. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals auch nur ein positives Wort über sie gehört zu haben. Erstaunt nahm er war, wie seine Mutter, die auf dem Sofa neben seinem Vater saß und in einer Zeitschrift blätterte, sich etwas aufrichtete.

„Deine Tante war eine wunderbare Frau. Herzensgut, begabt, fair. Sie hatte einen so ausgeprägten Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, das hat sogar auf James abgefärbt. Der hat in der Schule ja einiges angestellt." Sie lächelte erinnerungsselig. „Sie war ein Sturkopf, aber sie wollte immer nur das Beste für alle. Es war ein sehr trauriger Tag, als wir sie verloren haben. Sehr traurig. Harrys Leben hat so viel verloren dadurch, dass er sie kaum kennen lernen durfte."

Dädalus lachte. „Und dir ist ein wirklich cooler Onkel entgangen, Dudley. Er konnte sich in einen Hirsch verwandeln. Und sein bester Freund hatte ein fliegendes Motorrad."

„Wirklich?", fragte Dudley mit großen Augen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihm wirklich bewusst wurde, dass Harrys Eltern auch seine Tante und sein Onkel waren. Und die Beschreibung von den beiden klang tausendmal besser als alles, was Tante Magda jemals zu bieten gehabt hatte. Er hätte liebend gerne mal ein fliegendes Motorrad gesehen. Oder wie sich jemand in einen Hirschen verwandelt. „Kann das jeder, sich in ein Tier zu verwandeln?"

„Oh nein. Das braucht jahrelange Übung und sehr viel Talent und Entschlossenheit. Es sind schon einige bei dem Versuch gestorben. Ich hätte mich das nie getraut, und ich bin eine sehr gute Hexe. Und James und Sirius haben es geschafft, als sie fünfzehn waren." Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Eine Schande, dass es so enden musste mit ihnen. Einfach nur eine Schande. So viele gute Leute haben wir verloren wegen etwas so sinnlosem. So eine Schande."

Dudley nickte betreten. Das war es wirklich.

**TBC…**

 


	15. Schlechte Neuigkeiten

Seit Dudley angefangen hatte, sich richtig mit Hestia und Dädalus zu unterhalten, verging die Zeit beinahe wie im Fluge. Wochenlang hörte er sich Geschichten über die Zauberwelt an. Über den ersten Krieg und den zweiten Krieg, die Friedenszeit dazwischen. Wie das Ministerium aufgebaut war und das Krankenhaus. Wie man den beliebten Zauberersport Quidditch spielte. Was für Geschäfte es in der Winkelgasse gab und was für magische Geschöpfe man bisher entdeckt hatte. Sie zeigten ihm, was es für Musik gab. Die Schwestern des Schicksals gefielen ihm ganz gut, aber mit Celestina Warbeck konnte er nun wirklich nichts anfangen. Seine Eltern begnügten sich auf missbilligende Blicke, wenn er mit den Zauberern sprach, aber Dudley hatte gehört, wie seine Mutter einmal „Ein Kessel voller heißer, starker Liebe" summte, als sie Staub wischte.

Dädalus hatte Zaubererschach und Koboldsteine in der Hütte und Dudley lernte, wie man Schach spielte (das war ihm bisher immer viel zu langweilig gewesen). Es war überraschend interessant und er war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Und Koboldsteine machten wirklich Spaß.

Dafür zeigte er Dädalus und Hestia, wie man auf der Playstation spielte und nach ein paar Anfangsschwierigkeiten waren sie ernstzunehmende Gegner. Dudley erklärte ihnen Fernsehsendungen und Filme und die beiden wurden überraschend große Fans der Serie Coronation Street und von James Bond (der war aber auch wirklich cool, wer konnte ihn nicht mögen?). Er erklärte ihnen, dass er ein Boxer war und wie das Training funktionierte. Dädalus war so begeistert von seinen Erzählungen, dass er irgendwo einen Sandsack auftrieb und in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers aufhängte, sodass Dudley tatsächlich richtig trainieren konnte. Er bot sich sogar manchmal als Trainingspartner an, auch wenn boxen wirklich nicht seine Stärke war.

Hestia gab ihm ein extrem dickes Buch über Hogwarts, in dem er manchmal etwas las. Aber es war schon ziemlich alt und Lesen war nicht gerade etwas, das ihn interessierte. Irgendwann konnte er es nicht mehr finden und wunderte sich, wie er es geschafft hatte, es in dieser doch ziemlich übersichtlichen Hütte zu verlieren, da sah er es schließlich unter dem Kopfkissen seiner Mutter, als die ihm bat, ihr den Pullover zu bringen, den sie auf dem Bett hatte liegen lassen. Er wunderte sich ein bisschen, dass sie nicht mehr Interesse an der Zaubererwelt hatte, aber wahrscheinlich hatte seine Tante ihr schon alles erzählt. Sein Vater stellte seine Ohren immer auf Durchzug, wenn Dudley mit den Zauberern redete und schnaubte zwischenzeitlich immer wieder verächtlich, aber Dudley war das mittlerweile egal. Dädalus und Hestia waren mit Abstand das interessanteste, was diese Hütte zu bieten hatte und wenn ihre Welt Dudleys Leben jetzt sowieso schon so sehr beeinflusste, dann wollte er auch wissen, womit er es überhaupt zu tun hatte. Das war wirklich nicht zu viel verlangt.

Ein paar Wochen, nachdem sie in der Hütte angekommen waren, fingen sie auch an Radio zu hören. Dudley war kein großer Fan von Radio, bewegte Bilder waren ihm viel lieber, aber eine Sendung war ganz interessant, weil sie den Aufstand informierte. Anscheinend wurde sie von den Zwillingssöhnen des rothaarigen Mannes betrieben, die Dudley leider auch schon kennengelernt hatte. Er würde nie vergessen, dass er ihnen seine geschwollene Zunge zu verdanken hatte. Seitdem waren Süßigkeiten nie wieder so verlockend gewesen wie davor.

„Auf den ersten Blick glaubt man, die beiden haben nur Unsinn im Kopf", erklärte Hestia ihm einmal, als sie darauf warteten, dass die Sendung begann. „Ihre Streiche in Hogwarts waren berühmt berüchtigt. Aber die beiden haben unglaublich viel Talent. Die haben einen Scherzartikelladen, da verdienen sie sich dumm und dämlich. Und ihre Produkte sind wirklich gut."

„Ich kann mich erinnern", erwiderte Dudley mit verkniffener Miene und erzählte ihnen von seiner angeschwollenen Zunge.

„Oh je, das war wirklich nicht nett von den beiden", sagte Dädalus mitfühlend und tätschelte Dudleys Schulter. „Manche Produkte sind tatsächlich gemein, dieser Liebestrank der beiden sollte eigentlich auch verboten sein. Freien Willen sollte man nie ignorieren, das ist noch keinem gut bekommen. Deshalb ist der Imperiusfluch ja auch unverzeihlich."

„Auf jeden Fall. Aber zumindest ihre Verteidigungsprodukte sind effektiv und sinnvoll und haben uns schon sehr geholfen. Ganz zu schweigen von _PotterWatch_. Wir wissen gar nicht, wie vielen die Sendung schon geholfen hat. Im ersten Krieg wäre das sehr nützlich gewesen."

Und sie war auch wirklich sehr interessant. Dudley drehte sich der Magen um, als immer mehr und mehr Todesfälle aufgelistet wurden, von Zauberern, von Muggelstämmigen und sogar von unschuldigen Muggeln, die das Pech hatten, in der Nähe von Zauberern zu wohnen.

Er musste sich übergeben, als er folgende Nachricht hörte: „Aus zuverlässigen Quellen haben wir erfahren, dass in das Haus von Harry Potters einzig lebenden Verwandten eingebrochen worden ist. Die Muggel führen das auf einen regulären Einbruch zurück, aber nur wenige Einbrecher reißen alle Tapeten von den Wänden und die Bodenbretter auf. Sogar der Garten wurde umgegraben und es ist doch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass normale Einbrecher mitten in der Nacht auch noch die Gartenarbeit für sich entdeckt haben. Auch wenn das Haus so effektiv wie möglich auf den Kopf gestellt wurde, ist es doch zu bezweifeln, dass etwas von Wert gefunden wurde.

Aus sicheren Quellen wissen wir, dass sowohl Harry Potter als auch seine Verwandten das Haus schon vor Monaten verlassen und die Verwandten sich an einen sicheren unbekannten Ort begeben haben und es keinerlei Hinweise auf ihren Verbleib im Haus gab. Und wie Sie wissen, liebe Hörerinnen und Hörer, hat Harry Potter seine Spuren so gut verwischt, dass nicht einmal seine engsten Verbündeten seinen Aufenthaltsort kennen. Wie unser Korrespondent Romulus nicht müde wird zu betonen, gibt es keinerlei Grund, den beständigen Behauptungen des Ministeriums zu glauben, denen zufolge Harry Potter nicht mehr zu den Lebenden zählt. Wir können mit ziemlicher Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass uns seine Leiche in diesem Falle schon längst präsentiert worden wäre.

Also verlieren Sie nicht den Mut und die Zuversicht, wir tun es auch nicht. Jeder Todesfall wird nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Zusammen werden wir es schaffen."

Danach lag Dudley drei Tage lang im Bett. Die Vorstellung, dass diese Barbaren tatsächlich bei ihnen Zuhause gewesen und sein Elternhaus so auseinander genommen hatten, war einfach unerträglich. Sein Zimmer zerstört, seine Sachen durchwühlt, alles nur, um Harry zu finden. Und wären sie dort gewesen, wer weiß, was diese Todesser mit ihnen gemacht hätten. Vielleicht getötet, wie die anderen wehrlosen Muggel. Oder wirklich gefangen genommen in der Hoffnung, dass Harry kommen und sie retten würde.

Dudley hatte dieses Argument lächerlich gefunden, denn welchen Grund hätte Harry schon haben sollen, sie zu retten? Mögen tat er sie bestimmt nicht. Dudley hatte er zwar damals vor den Dementoren gerettet, aber Harry war genauso in der Schusslinie gewesen und es war ihm vorrangig bestimmt nicht um Dudley gegangen. Aber Dädalus hatte auch häufig erzählt, wie Harry sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, um seine Mitschüler zu retten und sich jetzt bemühte, das für die ganze Zaubererwelt zu tun. Dädalus konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Harry gerade sie im Stich lassen würde.

Dudley war sich da leider nicht so sicher. Und er war froh, dass sie nie wissen würden, wer von ihnen Recht behalten hätte.

**TBC…**

 


	16. Geschafft

Nach den langen Monaten in der Hütte war schließlich alles überraschend schnell vorbei. Gerade hatten sie noch auf _PotterWatch_ gehört, dass in die angeblich einbruchsichere Bank Gringotts mehrere Leute eingebrochen waren und auf einem Drachen die Flucht ergriffen hatten und es sich dabei Berichten nach um Harry Potter und seine engsten Freunde handelte, dann tauchte plötzlich eine silberne Gestalt auf, um sie zu informieren, dass es wohl zur finalen Konfrontation in Hogwarts kommen würde, dass Harry in Hogsmeade gesichtet worden war und dass dieser Krieg jetzt endlich ein Ende haben würde.

„Ach, ich wäre jetzt zu gerne auch da", sagte Dädalus sehnsüchtig und drehte seinen Zauberstab in seinen Fingern. „Die brauchen bestimmt jeden Mann und jede Frau."

„Natürlich tun sie das", bestätigte Hestia und Dudley schaute die beiden erschrocken an. In all den Monaten hatten die Zauberer sie noch nie alleine gelassen. Alle paar Wochen verschwand einer von ihnen, um neue Vorräte zu holen, aber einer war immer da, um sie zu beschützen. Wie sollten sie sich denn alleine gegen diese Verrückten zur Wehr setzen? Sie hatten ja nicht mal eine Pistole!

„Aber", fuhr Hestia fort und würgte so Dudleys Vater ab, der schon entrüstet nach Luft geschnappt hatte. „Wir haben unsere Aufgabe hier. Wir haben versprochen, euch in Sicherheit zu bringen, und solange ihr nicht in Sicherheit seid, werden wir nicht von eurer Seite weichen."

„Das ist ja wohl auch das Mindeste, nach allem, was wir-", fing sein Vater an.

Die Zauberer verdrehten nur die Augen und wandten sich von Dudleys Vater ab.

„Und wenn …", fragte seine Mutter zögerlich.

Hestia und Dädalus schauten sie überrascht an, denn es kam ziemlich selten vor, dass sie die Zauberer direkt ansprach. Meistens beschwerte sie sich einfach so in den Raum hinein und die Zauberer wussten schon, dass sie gemeint waren. Sein Vater meckerte konstant und hatte eigentlich kaum einen zivilisierten Satz mit den beiden gewechselt. Einzig und allein Dudley hatte lange Unterhaltungen mit ihnen geführt und er war froh, dass er über seinen Schatten gesprungen war. Nicht nur, weil er sich sonst zu Tode gelangweilt hätte, sondern auch, weil er endlich einmal das Gefühl hatte, seinen Cousin tatsächlich zu verstehen. Davor hatte er sich nie wirklich die Mühe gemacht. Und mittlerweile bereute er es sehr, dass er ihm das Leben so schwer gemacht hatte. Harry hatte das eigentlich nicht verdient. Aber seine Eltern hatten ihm auch nie das Gefühl gegeben, dass das falsch gewesen wäre, also waren sie zumindest mit Schuld daran, dass er Harry so mies behandelt hatte. Und Harry hatte ihm trotzdem das Leben gerettet. Dudley war sich nicht sicher, dass er an seiner Stelle dasselbe getan hätte.

„Und wenn der Krieg nicht gewonnen wird?", fragte seine Mutter schließlich mit zitternder Stimme. „Was dann? Werden wir für immer in dieser Hütte gefangen sein?" Dudley schaute sie entsetzt an. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass alles nach ein paar Monaten vorbei sein würde und Harry manchmal dafür verflucht, dass der so lange brauchte, Voldemort endlich kalt zu machen. Nicht, dass Dudley sich das je getraut hätte.

„Das wird nicht passieren", sagte Dädalus sofort. „Harry Potter wird Ihr-wisst-schon-wem ein Ende bereiten und wir werden endlich frei sein."

„Aber was wenn nicht?", beharrte seine Mutter. „Harry ist erst siebzehn und dieses Monster … was machen wir, wenn Ihre Seite verliert?"

„Dann werden wir Sie vermutlich über kurz oder lang ins Ausland bringen. Der Orden hat auch internationale Kontakte und eine falsche Identität ist gar nicht so schwer", erwiderte Hestia beruhigend. „Sollte Harry es nicht schaffen, dann … dann sind Sie vermutlich sowieso außer Gefahr. Ohne Harry haben Sie keinen Wert mehr für die Gegenseite. Sicher, ermorden können sie Sie immer noch, aber es ist doch sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass sie Sie extra suchen werden."

„Na das klingt ja sehr beruhigend", sagte sein Vater sarkastisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ohne den Burschen sind wir wertlos, aber immer noch gut genug zum Umbringen."

Hestia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie sind Muggel. Sie sind immer gut zum Umbringen für Todesser. Das machen sie schon seit Jahren. Aber wir haben Harry versprochen, Sie in Sicherheit zu bringen und das werden wir auch."

„Genau. Und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, wir werden erfolgreich sein. Harry Potter hat uns noch nie im Stich gelassen." Dädalus war so optimistisch, dass es schwer fiel, ihm nicht zu glauben.

„Aber er ist doch noch so jung", widersprach seine Mutter misstrauisch. „Wie in aller Welt soll er denn-"

„Er hat Ihr-wisst-schon-wen schon als Baby beinahe vernichtet, da konnte er noch nicht mal richtig zaubern. Und ist ihm seitdem mehrfach entkommen. Haben Sie keine Angst, die Chancen stehen gut, dass er es auch dieses Mal schaffen wird, jetzt, wo er vorbereitet ist. Bald wird alles vorbei sein."

Dudley hoffte inständig, dass sie Recht hatten. Harry war jünger als er und sollte die ganze Welt retten? Aber Magie ging verschlungene Wege, das hatte er mittlerweile begriffen, und es gab diese Prophezeiung und Harry musste es einfach schaffen! Dudley konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie ihr ganzes Leben lang auf der Flucht sein sollten vor Leuten, gegen die sie sich nicht mal wehren konnten. Das war doch nicht möglich.

Die nächsten Stunden waren noch um einiges merkwürdiger als die letzten Monate. Dudley schwankte zwischen Angst und Hoffnung, während Hestia ständig ihren Zauberstab von einer Hand in die andere nahm. Seine Mutter war so angespannt, wie Dudley sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Sein Vater schaute stur in die Glotze, aber sein linker Fuß wippte die ganze Zeit unruhig hin und her. Und Dädalus wartete die ganze Zeit freudig erregt auf die Nachricht, dass die Guten endlich den Krieg gewonnen hatten.

In diesem Zustand warteten sie die ganze Nacht auf Neuigkeiten. _PotterWatch_ war natürlich nicht auf Sendung, da sich alle Moderatoren an den Kämpfen beteiligten, und im Fernsehen lief nur Schwachsinn, sodass sie schließlich die ganze Nacht einen Home-Shopping-Sender schauten, auf dem irgendwelche übertrieben begeisterten Leute ihnen Staubsauger und Kochtöpfe und Fitnessgeräte aufschwatzen wollten. Sie waren alle zu angespannt, um ins Bett zu gehen. Nicht, wenn sie wussten, dass sich meilenweit entfernt gerade ihr Schicksal entschied und sie nichts tun konnten außer zu warten. Wenigstens sie selbst waren im Moment in Sicherheit. Jetzt würde sie bestimmt kein Todesser suchen, um sie umzubringen. Aber wer weiß, ob das auch so bleiben würde.

Es war früher Morgen, als endlich eine silberne Gestalt bei ihnen auftauchte und verkündete, dass es vorbei war. _„Wir haben gewonnen. Voldemort ist tot. Harry hat es geschafft. Wir haben gewonnen!"_

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Sie schauten sich ungläubig an, dass tatsächlich alles vorbei sein sollte. Dann sprangen sie alle auf und fielen sich jubelnd um den Hals, sogar seine Eltern.

Harry hatte es geschafft. Sie waren in Sicherheit. Endlich.

**TBC…**


	17. Begeisterung

Etwas später hatten die Eltern Im Fuchsbau es endlich alle geschafft, die Kinder wieder zu beruhigen und sie mit einem alten Quaffel in den Garten geschickt, wo sich die Kinder den Ball jetzt zuwarfen und für den Moment beschäftigt waren.

„Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass ihr euch das auch antun wollt?", fragte Ginny George und Angelina grinsend. „Als Babys sehen sie ja noch süß und unschuldig aus, aber spätestens wenn sie krabbeln können, ist das die Hölle auf Erden, ganz egal, was Percy euch für Erziehungstipps gibt."

George legte den Arm um Angelina und die Hand auf ihren Bauch und küsste sie auf die Wange. Sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Damit kommst du neun Monate zu spät, Gin. Warum hast du uns nicht früher gewarnt?"

„Ich dachte, die permanenten Augenringe, die ich seit sechs Jahren habe, waren Hinweis genug", lachte sie und fuhr sich durch ihre schulterlangen Haare.

„Aber dir hat euer erstes gut genug gefallen, dass ihr euch noch zwei weitere angeschafft habt, deshalb haben wir gedacht, dass da doch was dran sein muss", erwiderte Angelina grinsend und verschränkte ihre Finger mit denen von George.

Ginny seufzte. „Bis James krabbeln konnte, war ich doch schon wieder schwanger. Ich hab's nicht früh genug gemerkt. Und wo wir dann schon zwei Jungs hatten, dachten wir, ein Mädchen könnten wir auch noch hinkriegen und glücklicherweise ist es so gekommen. Noch einmal hätte ich das auf keinen Fall mitgemacht. Wie Mum das sechs Mal ausgehalten hat, werde ich nie begreifen können. Was meint ihr, warum Percy und Audrey nach zwei Mädchen aufgehört haben?"

„Also ich dachte, das war, weil Percy endlich gemerkt hat, dass seine Erziehungsmaßnahmen nichts taugen", wandte George bissig ein.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Übertreib mal nicht. Aber glaub mir, ein Kind kann schon viel sein. Zwei sind irgendwo einfacher, weil sie miteinander spielen können, aber auch schwieriger, weil sie das ganze Haus so schnell in Schutt und Asche legen, dass du das gar nicht mitkriegst. Und drei sind da nicht viel anders als zwei. Nur mit noch mehr Chaos und Potential für einen Weltkrieg." Sie schaute zu dem großen Haufen Kindern, die im Garten hintereinander herjagten. Lily stolperte und fiel auf den Boden und Ginny machte Anstalten, ihrer Tochter zur Rettung zu eilen, da waren schon James und Albus bei ihrer kleinen Schwester, halfen ihr hoch und zogen sie weiter. Lilys Lächeln war kaum verschwunden, da war es auch schon wieder da.

Ginny seufzte. „Verdammte Kinder. Nicht mal in Ruhe beschweren kann man sich über sie, da sind sie ausnahmsweise die reinsten Engel."

George legte seinen freien Arm um Ginny und drückte sie an sich. „Ich glaube, du übertreibst einfach maßlos, Schwesterchen. Aber so seid ihr von der Presse nun mal, immer alles hochschaukeln."

Ginny schnaubte. „Nur weil ich die Sonderkorrespondentin vom Tagespropheten bei der letzten Quidditchweltmeisterschaft war, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich eine Reporterin bin. Wenn die Kinder alle in die Schule gehen, dann vielleicht, aber jetzt … Ich will schließlich auch noch genug Zeit mit ihnen verbringen, bevor sie fast das ganze Jahr in Hogwarts sind. Hoffentlich kommen sie nicht zu sehr nach Harry und mir. Es wäre schön, nicht jedes Jahr einen Brief darüber zu bekommen, dass sie schon wieder in Lebensgefahr waren." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Irgendwo hast du es wirklich gut, Charlie. Es gibt nur dich und deine Drachen und sonst nichts."

Abgesehen von unzähligen Bestimmungen aus Rumänien zur artgerechten Haltung, ganz zu schweigen von den übergreifenden europaweiten Bestimmungen, den Tierquälern, von denen es mehr als genug gab und mit deren geretteten Drachen man sich auseinandersetzen musste, die häufig noch verschreckter und gefährlicher als ihre Artgenossen waren. Nicht zu vergessen die Drachen, die man für die Bewachung von Bankverließen ausbilden musste, obwohl Charlie als überzeugtem Drachenliebhaber diese Praxis sehr widerstrebte. Aber wenn er und seine Kollegen es nicht taten, dann machten es Leute in anderen Ländern, die keine Bestimmungen für artgerechte Haltung hatten und die Tiere nur quälten und zugrunde richteten. Außerdem gab es da noch die tägliche Gehegereinigung, den ellenlangen Papierkram und die häufigen (oft sehr schlecht) bezahlten Überstunden.

Trotzdem liebte Charlie seine Arbeit und würde sie für nichts auf der Welt tauschen wollen. So wie Ginny ihre Kinder über alles liebte und sie niemals hergeben würde. Aber wenn man sich nicht manchmal über das beschweren konnte, was man am meisten liebte, worüber sollte man sich dann überhaupt beschweren?

„Jaja, ich und meine Drachen", wiederholte Charlie. „Macht euch nur lustig. Eure Kinder wissen meine Drachen wenigstens zu schätzen. Lily hat ein wirklich schönes Bild für mich gemalt." Er suchte in seiner Tasche und faltete das Pergament auseinander, um es seinen Geschwistern zu zeigen. „Ich glaube nur, dass deine Kinder die falschen Vorstellungen haben, Gin. Man kann einen Drachen nicht gut genug trainieren, um zuverlässig auf ihm reiten zu können. Ron, Harry und Hermine haben das vielleicht damals geschafft, aber sie hatten wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand, dass sie sich nicht ernsthaft verletzt haben." Als er, Tage nachdem der Krieg endlich zu Ende war, von Ron gehört hatte, wie sie es geschafft hatten, aus Gringotts zu fliehen, wäre er fast vom Stuhl gefallen vor Überraschung. Die drei mussten wirklich verzweifelt gewesen sein, um sich so lange auf dem Rücken dieses großen Geschöpfs zu halten.

„Also wenn du mich fragst, hatten sie _immer_ mehr Glück als Verstand", erwiderte Angelina kopfschüttelnd. „Manchmal kann ich gar nicht glauben, dass ich zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts war wie diese drei. Was man da alles nicht mitgekriegt hat! Unschuldige Serienmörder, dreiköpfige Hunde, Todesser, die plötzlich im Schloss auftauchen … Merlin sei Dank ist das jetzt sicherer."

„Na jetzt untertreib mal nicht, Schatz, du als Kapitänin der Quidditchmannschaft warst auch nicht ohne", gab George zu bedenken.

Angelina verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab nur versucht, Olivers Vermächtnis fortzuführen. Ich wollte das Beste für die Mannschaft. Und ihr habt es mir wirklich nicht leicht gemacht, nachdem ihr euch alle habt suspendieren lassen und Ron zu viel Lampenfieber hatte, um umzusetzen, was er eigentlich konnte! Ich hätte mal Oliver an meiner Stelle sehen wollen!"

„Ich bitte dich, wir haben doch gesehen, wie hilflos wir damals ohne Harry gewesen waren, nachdem der unbedingt Quirrel hatte dingfest machen wollen. Wir waren total am Arsch. Da hatte Wood auch keine guten Ideen", wandte George ein.

„Deshalb sollte man auch immer Ersatz für alle Positionen haben, damit das nicht so schief geht", erwiderte Ginny. „Als ihr weg wart und Harry Nachsitzen hatte, haben wir trotzdem gewonnen, weil wir sowohl einen Ersatz für den Sucher als auch den Jäger hatten."

„Tja, wir konnten damals leider nicht einplanen, dass so viele unserer Mannschaft wegfallen", antwortete Angelina pikiert. „Harry war ein super Sucher, aber wenn wir ehrlich sind, hätten wir eigentlich sofort einen Ersatz für ihn auf Abruf haben sollen, so viele Spiele, wie er im Laufe der Jahre verpasst hat."

„Aber wer konnte auch ahnen, dass sich das mit ihm jedes Jahr wiederholt?", lachte Charlie. Zu seiner Zeit waren die Quidditchmannschaften um einiges stabiler gewesen, wenn er das so hörte.

„Naja, nach einer Weile war das irgendwie absehbar", gab Ginny zu. „Und während Umbridge hätten wir eigentlich mit allem rechnen müssen. Haben wir ja auch irgendwo, nur nicht im Quidditch."

George schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Frau war nichts zu schade, um ihre Ziele durchzusetzen. Das einzig Gute an ihr war, zu sehen wie McGonagall sie fertig machte. Die Frau ist einfach eine Legende."

„Schon allein, wie sie in der ersten Stunde als Katze auf uns alle wartet, das ist schon ein cooler Anfang", bestätigte Charlie. Verwandlung war nie sein bestes Fach gewesen, das war mit Abstand Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, aber man konnte nicht bestreiten, dass McGonagall ihr Fach beherrschte. Snape hatte seines auch beherrscht, aber wenn es einen Menschen gab, der nicht zum Lehrer berufen war und in der Nähe von Kindern eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatte, dann war er es.

„Das auf jeden -", fing George an. Dann schnellte sein Arm hervor, um den Quaffel aufzuhalten, der plötzlich genau auf sie zusegelte. Ginny pflückte ihn aus der Luft, bevor er auf den Boden fallen konnte.

„Hey!", rief sie laut den Kindern zu. „Passt gefälligst ein bisschen auf! Hier steht eure schwangere Tante!"

„'tschuldigung!"

„Sorry!"

„War nicht so gemeint!", riefen verschiedene Stimmen zurück. Es gab einige Kabbeleien, wer jetzt kommen und den Quaffel holen sollte, bis Rons Tochter Rose schließlich die Augen verdrehte und sich erbarmte. Es war beinahe unheimlich, wie ähnlich sie ihrer Mutter sah, auch wenn ihre Haare gerade in diesem Licht mehr rötlich als braun schimmerten.

„Tut uns wirklich Leid, Tante Angelina", sagte sie atemlos, als sie schließlich bei der Gruppe angekommen war. „Hugo wollte den Ball zu Lucy werfen, aber er flog viel zu hoch."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Schätzchen", erwiderte Angelina sorglos und wuschelte Rose durch ihr buschiges Haar. „Ich hab ja einen geübten Treiber an meiner Seite, der beschützt mich. Außerdem hab ich auch mal Quidditch gespielt, ich kann mich schon verteidigen."

„Trotzdem", beharrte Rose. „Wir passen besser auf." Sie wollte schon wieder gehen, da sah sie das Pergament, das Charlie noch immer in der Hand hielt. „Hey, ist das Ohnezahn?", rief sie begeistert und riss Charlie das Blatt beinahe aus der Hand. „Ist das von Lily? Die kann ja wirklich gut malen, ich wünschte, ich könnte das auch." Sie drehte sich um und schleuderte den Quaffel in Richtung der Kinder, als James laut nach ihr brüllte. „Ist ja schon gut, du Idiot!"

„Rose!", sagte Ginny in einem Tonfall, der alles andere als tadelnd war.

„Jaja!", winkte sie ab. „Also ist das Ohnezahn? Der sieht so aus", fragte sie Charlie erneut.

Charlie runzelte die Stirn. „Lily hat gesagt ja. Aber ich versteh nicht, wer ist denn dieser Ohnezahn? Ich hab noch nie was von dem gehört."

„Nicht?", fragte Rose mit großen Augen. „Ich dachte, du weißt besser Bescheid als wir alle. Du hast doch mit Drachen zu tun."

„Ich weiß nicht-" Hilflos schaute Charlie zu seinen Geschwistern. Er hatte von diesem Drachen noch nie gehört. Soweit er wusste, gab es so einen Drachen, wie Lily ihn gezeichnet hatte, überhaupt nicht. Und reiten wie auf einem Pferd konnte man auf einem Drachen schon gar nicht. Aber alle Kinder redeten wie selbstverständlich davon. Was wussten sie, was er nicht wusste?

„Der ist aus _Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht_ ", antwortete Rose und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„ _Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht_?", wiederholte Charlie noch verwirrter als zuvor. „Ist das ein Fachbuch, von dem ich nichts weiß? Ist der Drache eine neue Kreuzung?" Wie konnten das alle seine Kollegen verpasst haben?

Ginny fing laut an zu lachen und auch George und Angelina schauten ihn amüsiert an. „Das ist ein Film, Charlie.", erbarmte Angelina sich schließlich ihm zu erklären.

„Ein _Film_?!", fragte Charlie entsetzt. „Im Muggelkino? Wissen die Muggel etwa, dass Drachen echt sind?! Und da macht keiner was?" Um Himmels Willen, das war doch die größte Katastrophe! Eines ihrer Hauptziele war es, die Drachen vor den Muggeln zu verstecken, und das war eine noch kompliziertere Aufgabe als alles, was er mit den Drachen selbst machte. Wie hatte keiner von ihnen darüber informiert werden können, dass Muggel anscheinend über alles Bescheid wussten und jetzt sogar irgendwelche Ratgeberfilme für die breite Öffentlichkeit zur Verfügung stellten, die auch noch falsche Informationen verbreiteten?!

„Ach Charlie", lachte Ginny und bemühte sich, nach Luft zu schnappen. „Das ist doch ein Kinderfilm. Der ist nicht echt, der ist animiert. Kein Muggel weiß, dass es Drachen wirklich gibt. Die zeigen eine Fantasiewelt von Wikingern, wo Menschen und Drachen Freundschaft schließen. Audrey ist vor ein paar Wochen mit den beiden Mädchen ins Kino gegangen und die beiden waren so begeistert, dass sie alle anderen Kinder angesteckt haben und wir haben ihn mittlerweile alle gesehen. Rose hat Recht, es wundert mich, dass du ihn nicht kennst. Er ist praktisch für dich gemacht."

„Ach ja?", fragte Charlie skeptisch, aber auch unglaublich erleichtert, dass die Drachen doch nicht enttarnt waren. Doch Muggeldarstellungen einer fiktiven Zauberwelt waren meistens eher lächerlich als irgendetwas anderes. Und wenn er Lilys Bild so ansah, dann bezweifelte er sehr, dass dieser Film ihn irgendwie interessieren könnte.

„Ja, er ist wirklich klasse, Onkel Charlie", bekräftigte Rose. „Hugo und ich haben ihn schon zweimal gesehen, einmal mit Mum und einmal mit Dad. Er wird dir bestimmt gefallen. Die Drachen sind zwar völlig falsch, aber der Rest …" Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. „Du solltest mit Hagrid gehen und ihn dir anschauen!", rief sie dann. „Mum und Dad erzählen ständig, wie sehr er Drachen liebt und dass er mal ein Drachenbaby hatte und er hat den Film bestimmt noch nicht gesehen!"

Charlie schaute zu Ginny, in der Hoffnung, dass sie mit ihm übereinstimmen würde, aber seine Schwester sah genauso begeistert aus wie ihre Nichte. „Da hat Rose völlig Recht. Außer dir kenne ich niemanden, der Drachen so liebt wie Hagrid und der Film ist wirklich wie für euch gemacht."

„Ich weiß nicht, Gin, ein Kinderfilm-"

„Es gibt ganz tolle Kinderfilme und dieser Film verbreitet die gleiche Botschaft wie du", unterbrach sie ihn. „Drachen sind wunderschön und man muss überhaupt keine Angst haben. Ich bin ja kein so großer Fan von denen, besonders nach dem Trimagischen Turnier, aber auch ich fand den Film wirklich toll."

„Wir haben noch gar keine Kinder, und wir haben ihn uns auch angeschaut", bestätigte George. „Du solltest wirklich bei Hagrid vorbeischauen und ihn mitnehmen. Und wenn er euch nicht gefällt, dann darfst du dir von jedem Produkt, das ich im Laden hab, eins umsonst nehmen."

Charlie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Wie kann ich bei so einem Vorschlag noch ablehnen?"

Vielleicht würde er ihm ja wirklich gefallen. Drachen hatten bei ihm in dieser Hinsicht immer ein leichtes Spiel.

**TBC…**

 


	18. Alles wie früher?

Wieder zurück nach Hause zu kommen war schrecklich merkwürdig, nach allem, was sie in dem Jahr erlebt und Dudley gelernt hatte über die Vorgänge in der Zaubererwelt. Nach der Nachricht, dass der Krieg endlich vorbei war, packten sie ihre Sachen und warteten darauf, dass sie wieder so einen hässlichen Stiefel bekamen, um zurück zu ihrem Auto zu kommen. (Sie hätten auch direkt nach Hause kommen können, aber sein Vater weigerte sich, seinen Dienstwagen im Stich zu lassen.) Als der Stiefel schließlich mit einer Eule bei ihnen eintraf, ging alles ganz schnell. Sie wirbelten wieder durch die Luft und landeten ganz woanders auf dem Boden. Fünf Minuten später waren sie bei der Garage und Hestia gab dem Auto seine ursprüngliche Farbe zurück.

Sein Vater wäre die beiden am liebsten sofort losgeworden, aber Dädalus beharrte darauf, sie bis ins Haus zu bringen für den Fall, dass irgendwelche unliebsamen Überraschungen auf sie warteten.

„Was soll uns denn jetzt noch passieren?", fragte Dudley überrascht, aber auch irgendwie froh, dass er sich nicht sofort von seinen Beschützern verabschieden musste. Er hatte mit ihnen mehr Zeit verbracht als mit allen anderen Menschen und sie waren Freunde geworden. Zumindest ein kleines bisschen. „Dieser Voldemort ist doch jetzt tot."

„Ja, aber viele Anhänger sind noch auf freiem Fuß", erwiderte Hestia und scheuchte sie alle zum Auto. Sie öffnete den Kofferraum und warf die Tüte mit ihrem geschrumpften Gepäck hinein. „Zwei unserer fähigsten Mitglieder wurden kurz nach Ende des letzten Kriegs um den Verstand gefoltert, weil seine Anhänger Informationen wollten. Es gibt zwar keinen Zweifel daran, dass er wirklich tot ist, aber man kann nie wissen, was seine Anhänger vorhaben. Sie sind zwar ein sehr unwahrscheinliches Ziel, aber wir wollen uns nichts vorwerfen."

„Genau", nickte Dädalus und stieg nach Dudley ins Auto, der sich wieder in die Mitte der Rückbank quetschen musste. „Außerdem müssen wir noch Dokumente fälschen und vielleicht ein oder zwei Erinnerungen manipulieren, damit Sie keine Probleme mit der Schule und der Arbeit haben werden."

Dudley hatte sich schon gefragt, wie sie das regeln wollten. Anscheinend hatten einige Zauberer nach ihrem Verschwinden den Nachbarn erzählt, dass seine Mutter schwer erkrankt war und sie Hilfe in einem Sanatorium in der Schweiz gesucht hatten. Weil sie sie nicht alleine hatten gehen lassen wollen, hatte sein Vater unbezahlten Urlaub und Dudley en Jahr Auszeit in der Schule genommen. Klang plausibel genug, auch wenn Dudley nicht gerade scharf darauf war, ein Jahr länger in der Schule zu bleiben. Aber mit seinen Freunden hatte er sich nach dem Vorfall mit den Dementoren sowieso immer schlechter verstanden, also war es auch nicht allzu schlimm, nicht mehr mit ihnen in einer Klasse zu sein.

Dudley musste schlucken, als sie schließlich in ihre Straße einbogen. Alles sah genauso aus wie immer. Aber als sie in der Einfahrt ankamen, konnte man noch Überreste des Absperrbandes der Polizei sehen. Der Rasen, auf den seine Eltern so stolz waren, war beinahe komplett zerstört und seine Mutter wimmerte leise, als sie ihre zerstückelten Rosensträucher sah.

„Was haben die Rosen ihnen denn getan?", flüsterte sie fassungslos.

Noch schlimmer wurde es, als sie schließlich das Haus betraten. Der halbe Boden war herausgerissen, die Tapeten hingen in Fetzen an den Wänden, alle Möbel waren umgeworfen worden und die Sofakissen aufgeschlitzt.

„Wonach haben die bloß gesucht?", fragte Dudley mit zitternder Stimme. Bei der Vorstellung, dass Fremde in ihrem Haus gewesen waren, auf der Suche nach einem Weg, Harry und ihnen weh zu tun, wurde ihm fast schlecht. Was waren das nur für Menschen?

„Wer weiß", erwiderte Hestia schulterzuckend. „Nach euch, nach einer Möglichkeit, Harry zu finden und zu vernichten? Ich bin nicht gerade gut darin, mich in diese Menschen hineinzuversetzen. Sein wir froh, dass sie nichts gefunden haben."

„Aber unser Haus!", sagte seine Mutter entsetzt. „Alle unsere Sachen! Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen? Was werden die Nachbarn sagen?"

„Die Nachbarn wissen, dass es ein Einbruch war", sagte Hestia unbekümmert. Sie streckte den Arm aus und hinderte sie am Weitergehen. „Moment noch, wir müssen erst alles überprüfen."

Mit erhobenem Zauberstab schlichen Dädalus und sie vorsichtig durch das Haus. In jedem Zimmer murmelten sie irgendwelche Zaubersprüche und bald tanzten mehrere farbige Lichtstrahlen durch die Gegend. Das gleiche machten sie in der oberen Etage, dann kamen sie mit zufriedenen Gesichtern wieder zu ihnen in den Flur.

„Alles sauber", verkündete Dädalus erfreut.

„Aber unser Haus!", protestierte jetzt auch sein Vater.

„Keine Sorge, keine Sorge, wir lassen unsere Freunde doch nicht im Stich", grinste Dädalus und zwinkerte Dudley zu. Mit ausladenden Bewegungen schwang er seinen Zauberstab. Hestia tat es ihm gleich. Und Dudley sah staunend dabei zu, wie sich die Tapeten wieder an die Wände klebten und die Bodenbretter sauber einfügten. Teppiche flogen an ihren Platz, Bilder wurden gerade gerückt, das Sofa flickte sich von selbst.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten sah das Haus wieder genauso aus wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie es verlassen hatten. Sogar noch besser, wenn Dudley sich an die abblätternde Tapete in einigen Ecken erinnerte.

Als krönenden Abschluss zauberte Hestia ihr Gepäck wieder zurück auf Normalgröße und dann waren sie plötzlich umgeben von den wenigen Sachen, die sie in den letzten Monaten besessen hatten.

„Wow", sagte Dudley beeindruckt.

„Wir können euch doch nicht so zurücklassen", erwiderte Dädalus und schlug ihm auf die Schulter. Seine Taschenuhr piepste und er holte sie hervor. „Jetzt müssen wir aber los. Der Orden trifft sich bald und wir müssen koordinieren, wie wir jetzt weiter vorgehen. Kingsley wird als neuer Zaubererminister einiges zu tun haben und Hogwarts muss wieder aufgebaut werden und wir müssen schauen, dass wir so viele Todesser wie möglich verhaften, dass sie keinen Schaden mehr anrichten können. Keine Sorge, wir haben alles geklärt, ihr könnt jetzt wieder zu eurem normalen Leben zurückkehren."

„Das ist ja wohl das mindeste", sagte sein Vater entrüstet. Er hob die Hand, ließ sie aber rasch wieder sinken und verließ den Flur. Seine Mutter schaute Hestia und Dädalus mit versteinerter Miene an und schien nicht zu wissen, was sie sagen sollte.

Dudley schaute sie verwirrt an. „Und was ist mit Harry? Kommt der noch mal hierher?" Dudley hätte sich doch gerne richtig bedankt für alles. Und sich vielleicht sogar dafür entschuldigt, dass er so ein Arschloch zu ihm gewesen war. Das würde zwar nichts besser machen, was er ihm angetan hatte, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er das Harry schuldig war.

Hestia und Dädalus wechselten einen überraschten Blick.

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte sie schließlich entschuldigend. „Lilys Schutz ist verwirkt und er hat das Haus von Sirius oder die Weasleys, wo er bleiben kann. Ich denke nicht, dass er wirklich noch mal hierher zurückkommen will."

„Oh", sagte Dudley konsterniert. Natürlich hatten sie Recht. Harry hatte es hier immer gehasst und Dudley war nicht unschuldig daran. Es war nur merkwürdig, dass das letzte Mal, als Harry und er sich gesehen hatten, wirklich das letzte Mal gewesen sein sollte.

„Aber vielleicht kommt er ja mal zu Besuch", sagte Dädalus aufmunternd. Hestia versuchte, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihr nicht sonderlich gut.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Dudley. „Naja, was soll's. Vielen Dank für alles, was ihr gemacht habt. Ohne euch …"

„Harry Potter hat so viel für uns alle getan, da war das doch das mindeste", sagte Dädalus und umarmte Dudley. Seine Mutter schnappte nach Luft, aber ihm war das egal.

„Trotzdem", beharrte Dudley. „Danke." Wenn er es schon nicht Harry sagen konnte, dann doch wenigstens seinen Beschützern.

„Du bist ein außergewöhnlicher Junge, Dudley", flüsterte Dädalus ihm zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Lass dir von niemandem etwas einreden. Bilde dir immer deine eigene Meinung. Und denk zuerst nach, bevor du handelst, das kann nie schaden."

„Ich versuch's", erwiderte er grinsend.

Dädalus ließ ihn los und Dudley wandte sich an Hestia. Sie machte keine Anstalten, ihn zu umarmen, aber sie schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Vielleicht hast du doch eine gute Chance, trotz deiner Eltern."

Er runzelte die Stirn, wollte aber nicht fragen, was genau sie damit meinte.

Dädalus winkte ihm zu und eine Sekunde später waren die beiden verschwunden. Seine Mutter ging in die Küche, aber Dudley starrte noch lange auf die Stelle, an der seine neuen Freunde gerade noch gestanden hatten und fragte sich, ob er sich das letzte Jahr nicht einfach nur eingebildet hatte.

Dann klingelte es an der Tür und Dudley ging zögerlich hin, um sie zu öffnen. Todesser würden doch bestimmt nicht an der Tür klingeln, oder?

Stattdessen war es Mrs Figg, die ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute. „Na endlich seid ihr wieder da, Jungchen! Hat alles gut geklappt mit der Rückfahrt? Dädalus und Hestia haben so viel zu tun, da soll ich die Wiedereingliederung übernehmen." Sie schaute an ihm vorbei in den Flur und pfiff anerkennend. „Da haben sie ganze Arbeit geleistet, das war ja ein wahres Schlachtfeld hier. Wie lange haben sie gebraucht, fünf Minuten?"

Dudley starrte seine nervige alte Nachbarin mit offenem Mund an. Er musste wohl doch verrückt geworden sein.

**TBC…**

 


	19. Entwicklungen

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber dann hatten Dudley und seine Eltern sich wieder eingelebt. Sein Vater konnte ohne Probleme zu seiner Arbeit zurückkehren und Dudley wieder in die Schule. Die Zauberer hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet, denn fast alle Mitschüler und Lehrer fragten ihn aufrichtig besorgt, wie es seiner Mutter ginge. Die war etwas genervt, dass alle sie ständig auf ihre Gesundheit ansprachen und ihr unzählige Tipps für Heilmittel und Spezialkuren gaben, aber dafür, was die Todesser mit ihnen angestellt hätten, war das wirklich ein kleiner Preis, fand Dudley.

Auch wenn ihm das letzte Jahr in der Schule nicht behilflich war, sein exzessives Training zahlte sich zumindest im Boxring aus. Sein Trainer war beeindruckt, dass er trotz der gesundheitlichen Probleme seiner Mutter Zeit für sich gefunden und an seiner Technik gearbeitet hatte. Jetzt war er sogar noch besser geworden als er sowieso schon war und er gewann immer mehr und mehr Wettkämpfe.

Als er endlich mit der Schule fertig war, entschloss er sich, sich komplett aufs Boxen zu konzentrieren. Er war wirklich gut und Boxen war ein lukrativer Sport. Er hatte eine Chance und er wollte sie nutzen. Sonst wusste er sowieso nicht, was er machen sollte. So konnte er vielleicht einige Jahre erfolgreich sein und gute Rücklagen ansparen und dann herausfinden, was er nach dem Sport tun sollte.

Zu diesem Zweck zog Dudley auch endlich Zuhause aus und zusammen mit zwei anderen Sportlern aus seinem Club in eine kleine Wohnung in London. Seit seine Eltern und er wieder aus der Hütte zurück waren, war das Leben im Ligusterweg sowieso immer unerträglicher geworden. Er hatte sein zweites Zimmer zurückbekommen, aber er brachte es nicht über sich, das Zimmer, in dem Harry sieben Jahre lang gewohnt hatte, überhaupt zu betreten.

Seine Eltern wollten so tun, als ob dieses Jahr auf der Flucht überhaupt nicht passiert war und nach einer Weile schien es Dudley so, als ob sie tatsächlich daran glaubten, dass sie wegen der Krankheit seiner Mutter ein Jahr in der Schweiz verbracht hatten. Hätte er nicht die Briefe, die ihm Dädalus von Zeit zu Zeit mit einer Eule schickte, hätte er wirklich gedacht, dass er sich alles nur eingebildet hatte. Liebend gerne hätte er mit seinen Eltern über diese merkwürdigen Monate und alles, was sie von Dädalus und Hestia erfahren hatten, gesprochen, aber seine Eltern bestanden immer noch auf den gleichen Kurs, den sie schon seit seiner Geburt gefahren waren: alles totschweigen und leugnen, bis er nicht mehr anders ging. Dudley hasste das mittlerweile. Er hatte schon nach den Dementoren alles in sich hineinfressen müssen, ohne irgendeinen Ansprechpartner zu haben und das war schrecklich gewesen. Er wollte es so nicht mehr.

Wenigstens war noch Mrs Figg da, um mit ihr über die Zaubererwelt zu sprechen. Mrs Figg! Wer hätte je gedacht, dass diese bekloppte Frau über alles Bescheid wusste! Dudley hatte sie immer für senil gehalten und sich tierisch darüber gefreut, wenn seine Eltern Harry dazu zwangen, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, aber die Frau war faszinierend. Konnte selbst nicht zaubern, aber wusste sonst über alles Bescheid. Sie war extra in den Ligusterweg gezogen, als Dumbledore Harry zu ihnen gebracht hatte, um ihn im Auge zu behalten. Sie war praktisch die ganze Zeit eine Spionin gewesen, so etwas wie ein weiblicher pensionierter James Bond! Auf ihre lästigen Katzen hätte er zwar verzichten können, aber ihre Gespräche waren mitunter das interessanteste an den Besuchen, die er seinen Eltern alle paar Monate abstattete.

Einmal erzählte Mrs Figg Dudley beiläufig, dass Harry geheiratet hatte, und verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Keks. Harry war doch erst zwanzig und hatte schon geheiratet? Und ihn und seine Eltern nicht mal eingeladen? Nicht, dass seine Eltern gekommen wären, aber eine Einladung wäre doch zumindest ganz nett gewesen, oder etwa nicht?

Mrs Figg zeigte ihm zumindest den Zeitungsartikel über die Hochzeit. (Es gab einen Zeitungsartikel! Harry musste wirklich wichtig sein, wenn sie sogar über seine Hochzeit berichteten!) Aber Mrs Figg war auch noch lange nicht am Ende. Sie drückte ihm auch eine Sonderausgabe der _Hexenwoche_ in die Hand, die sich nur mit Harrys Hochzeit beschäftigte und Dudley verbrachte die nächste Stunde damit, Artikel darüber zu lesen, wie Harry und seine Frau sich kennen gelernt hatten, seine Familiengeschichte, ihre Familiengeschichte, seine Arbeit und ihr Sport. Mehrere Seiten beschäftigten sich nur mit ihrem Kleid und ein weiterer Artikel kritisierte, dass die Feierlichkeiten viel zu simpel gehalten worden waren, im Garten von Harrys Schwiegereltern.

Dudley konnte gar nicht verstehen, was die Leute so daran störte, die Fotos sahen doch ganz nett aus und Harry und seine Frau sehr glücklich. Es überraschte Dudley, wie gerne er dabei gewesen wäre. Schließlich wäre er doch mehr als fehl am Platz gewesen unter den ganzen Zauberern. Er hätte ja nicht mal gewusst, wie er überhaupt zur Feier hätte kommen können. Aber er hatte gehofft, dass Harry und er bei ihrem Abschied ein neues Kapitel begonnen und seine Missetaten hinter sich gelassen hatten. Selbst wenn weder seine Eltern und er nicht gekommen wären, die Geste hätte Dudley viel bedeutet. Hatte Harry überhaupt verstanden, dass er mittlerweile ein Anderer war?

Besonders aufmerksam schaute er sich die Gruppenfotos an. Es gab einen ganzen Haufen rothaariger Menschen. Anscheinend war Harrys Frau die Tochter von dem rothaarigen Mann, der vor ihrer Flucht bei ihnen gewesen war. Überrascht entdeckte er, dass dem Mann, der ihm damals das Toffee untergejubelt hatte, ein Ohr fehlte, und suchte vergebens nach dessen Zwillingsbruder. Mrs Figg erzählte ihm deprimiert, dass der andere Zwilling in der letzten Schlacht gestorben war und Dudley musste schlucken.

Ein Lächeln erschien erst wieder auf seinem Gesicht, als er ganz am Rand Dädalus und Hestia entdeckte. Beide strahlten übers Gesicht und er freute sich, dass seine Freunde so glücklich waren und es ihnen gut ging. Dädalus hatte ihm schon länger keinen Brief geschrieben, aber er hatte bestimmt genug zu tun. Dudley hatte auch wenig Zeit gehabt zwischen dem vielen Training und den Wettkämpfen, die er fast alle für sich entscheiden konnte. Mittlerweile priesen ihn schon viele Zeitungen als sehr vielversprechendes Talent an und er konnte wirklich Profi werden.

Mrs Figg bot ihm an, dass er die Zeitschrift behalten könnte, aber Dudley lehnte bedauernd ab. Seine Mitbewohner legten nicht gerade viel Wert auf Privatsphäre und Dudley wollte unbedingt verhindern, dass sie auf etwas aus der Zaubererwelt stolperten. Er hatte schon Glück, dass sie noch nie die Eulen mit Dädalus' Briefen bemerkt hatten.

So enttäuscht er auch war, dass Harry ihm nicht einmal eine Nachricht darüber geschickt hatte, dass er heiraten wollte, so sehr freute er sich zumindest ehrlich für seinen Cousin, dass dieser wieder glücklich zu sein schien. Seit Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung war ein ständiger Schatten auf Harrys Gesicht gewesen, der vorher nicht dagewesen war, und auch wenn man allen abgebildeten Zauberern ansehen konnte, dass der Krieg nicht spurlos an ihnen vorbei gegangen war, so schienen sie doch bei diesem Anlass glücklich gewesen zu sein.

Dudley selbst hatte auch mehr Erfolg in seinem Privatleben. Durch den Sport fand er in London viele neue Freunde und hatte sogar die eine oder andere Freundin. Und dann kam Celeste Soring. Sie hatte krause rötliche Locken und ein strahlendes Lächeln und sie himmelte ihn im Boxring richtiggehend an. Dudley verliebte sich Hals über Kopf in sie und nur Wochen später verließ er seine WG und zog mit ihr zusammen. Sie war so toll und es war so schön, dass ihn endlich jemand ehrlich wertschätzte und liebte und das nicht nur, weil er mit ihm verwandt war oder ihm so viel Gewalt angedroht hatte, dass er gar nicht anders konnte.

Seine Eltern hielten natürlich nichts von ihr, aber das war ihm völlig egal. Seine Eltern hatten noch nie etwas von seinen Freundinnen gehalten. Oder von seinem Leben in London. Seine Eltern hätten es am liebsten, wenn er immer noch bei ihnen wohnte und alles, was er über die Zaubererwelt erfahren hatte, ignorierte. Dass er immer noch Kontakt mit Dädalus hatte, störte sie sehr. Dudley hatte nach Harrys Hochzeit sogar überlegt, Harry selbst zu kontaktieren, aber letzten Endes wusste er doch nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Und als er Celeste ein paar Wochen nach ihrem Zusammenziehen einen Heiratsantrag machte, spielte er mit dem Gedanken, Harry tatsächlich zu seiner Hochzeit einzuladen. Aber Harry hatte ihn nicht bei seiner Hochzeit dabei haben wollen und seine Eltern würden an die Decke gehen und als Celeste schließlich vorschlug, dass sie doch auch einfach durchbrennen konnten, erübrigte sich das alles. Das war sowieso die beste Lösung. Er musste sich mit niemandem auseinander setzen, der mit seiner Entscheidung nicht einverstanden war, und er musste keine sauteure Party planen und konnte trotzdem seine Traumfrau heiraten.

Es war alles zu schön um wahr zu sein. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Leider.

**TBC…**

 


	20. Unglück

Die nächsten Monate schwebte Dudley im siebten Himmel. Er hatte eine wunderbare Frau und war unglaublich erfolgreich als Boxer. Er bekam so viel Preisgeld, dass ihm fast schwindelig wurde, als er die Zahlen sah. Celeste richtete ihre Wohnung schön ein und brachte nach einer Weile die Idee ins Spiel, ob sie sich nicht bald irgendetwas Größeres suchen sollten, schließlich wollten sie auch mal eine Familie haben. Dudley war eigentlich sehr zufrieden so, wie es war, aber ihr zuliebe versprach er, darüber nachzudenken.

Auch seine Eltern wurden etwas aufgeschlossener Celeste gegenüber, nur Mrs Figg war sehr kritisch und mochte sie überhaupt nicht. Aber sie zeigte ihm Babyfotos von Harrys Sohn James, also war er ihr nicht allzu böse (Harry hatte ihm leider auch nichts von James' Geburt gesagt, dabei hatte Dudley sich ehrlich für ihn gefreut).

Und dann wurde alles anders. Bei seinem bisher schwierigsten Kampf erwischte sein Gegner Dudley so hart, dass er unglücklich stürzte und sich so am Kopf verletzte, dass er einen leichten Schädelbruch und eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung erlitt. Drei Tage lag er im Koma. Als er schließlich wieder aufwachte, war die Welt eine völlig andere für ihn. Die Ärzte waren zwar vorsichtig optimistisch, was seine Prognose anging, aber boxen war für ihn unwiderruflich für immer vorbei.

Dudley war froh, dass er noch einmal mit dem Leben davongekommen war, aber dass ihm sein Lebensinhalt so genommen worden war … das war schrecklich. Zum Glück hatte er Celeste an seiner Seite. Wobei er sich schon mehr Hilfe von ihr erhofft hatte. Als er im Krankenhaus lag, kam sie ihn vielleicht zweimal die Woche besuchen. In der Reha später noch seltener. Und als er endlich wieder nach Hause kommen konnte, hatte sie alle seine Sachen in Koffer und Kisten gepackt und ihm gesagt, dass sie die Scheidung wollte. Fassungslos starrte er sie an und fragte sich, ob er doch mehr Schaden genommen hatte, als er gedacht hatte, denn damit hatte er ganz sicher nicht gerechnet. Das konnte er sich nur einbilden.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Scheidung, Dudley", wiederholte sie übertrieben langsam und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich will die Scheidung."

„Aber … aber wieso?", brachte er schließlich mühsam hervor. „Wir waren doch glücklich."

Sie lachte hämisch. „Glücklich! Ich war seit Monaten nicht glücklich."

„Aber wieso denn?" Er hatte sich doch gut erholt, alle Schreckensszenarien, die die Ärzte ihm ausgemalt hatten waren nicht eingetreten. Er hatte irrsinniges Glück gehabt.

„Ich habe einen erfolgreichen Boxer geheiratet, der vielleicht einer der besten in ganz Großbritannien hätte werden können, keinen erfolglosen verkrüppelten Pflegefall", erklärte sie und schien tatsächlich überrascht, dass er nicht von allein darauf gekommen war. „Ich will Erfolg und Sicherheit und Luxus, und das kannst du mir jetzt doch beim besten Willen nicht mehr bieten. Ich dachte, wir verstehen uns. Das kann doch keine Überraschung für dich sein, Dudley."

Er schaute sie schockiert an und ließ sich auf eine mit rotem Samt bezogene Sitzbank sinken, die im Flur stand. Er hatte gedacht, sie liebte tatsächlich ihn. Natürlich bewunderte sie sein Talent und wollte, dass er gewann, aber er hatte gedacht, dass das alles zweitrangig und er selbst derjenige war, der ihm am wichtigsten war. So wie sie ihm das Wichtigste im Leben war. Sie hatten doch gesagt, in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Reichtum und Armut, in Gesundheit und Krankheit. Bedeutete ihr das gar nichts?

Anscheinend nicht, denn sie hatte ihm ein Taxi gerufen, das ihn und den Großteil seines Krempels zurück zu seinen Eltern bringen sollte. Dudley war so perplex, dass er sich nicht dagegen wehrte und schließlich leicht benebelt im Ligusterweg ausstieg.

Seine Mutter war hocherfreut, als sie ihm die Tür öffnete und fiel ihm glücklich um den Hals. Sie hatte ihn fast jeden Tag im Krankenhaus und in der Reha besucht und ihm mehr bei seiner Genesung geholfen als jeder andere. Die Nachricht, dass Celeste die Scheidung wollte, nahm sie mit zusammengepressten Lippen auf und scheuchte ihn schließlich hoch in sein altes Zimmer, damit er sich ausruhen konnte.

Die nächsten Wochen fühlte er sich so depressiv wie nach dem Dementorenangriff. Er konnte kaum aus dem Bett kommen und blieb die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer. Kaum, dass er Zuhause war, kamen auch schon die Scheidungspapiere von Celestes Anwalt und Dudley war so schrecklich traurig, dass er allem einfach zustimmte. Er hatte nicht die Kraft, ihr etwas entgegenzusetzen und so bekam sie ihre gemeinsame Wohnung, alle Möbel und die Hälfte all seiner Gewinne während der Ehe, was nicht gerade wenig war, auch wenn sie nicht mal ein Jahr verheiratet gewesen waren. Sie hatten vorher keinen Ehevertrag abgeschlossen, also hatte er ihr kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen. Sein Vater hielt ihm einen langen Vortrag darüber, wie furchtbar leichtsinnig das gewesen war, aber Dudley hatte gedacht, dass ihre Ehe ewig halten würde. Sie war seine große Liebe gewesen, wozu hatte er da einen Ehevertrag gebraucht?

Seine Mutter war auch nicht besser. Sie bemitleidete ihn und versuchte krampfhaft, ihm eine Freude zu machen, aber sie hatte Celeste nie gemocht und machte auch nie einen Hehl daraus, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte und dass er froh sein konnte, sie wieder los zu sein. Er hätte auf sie hören sollen.

Die beste Ansprechpartnerin war überraschenderweise Mrs Figg.

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das schrecklich wehtun muss, Junge", sagte sie verständnisvoll, als er bei ihr zum Tee war und eine ihrer Katzen streichelte, die sich auf seinem Schoss zusammengerollt hatte. „Wenn man jemanden verliert, den man liebt, ist das furchtbar. Ich weiß noch, wie ich meinen Mann verloren hab, das war unerträglich."

„Sie ist ja nicht gestorben", protestierte Dudley, obwohl es sich fast so anfühlte. Celeste war nie der Mensch gewesen, für den er sie gehalten hatte. Mrs Figg war über dreißig Jahre mit ihrer großen Liebe verheiratet gewesen, da war das etwas völlig anderes.

„Aber du hast trotzdem die Zukunft verloren, die du dir vorgestellt hast. So viel anders ist das auch nicht. Außerdem tut doch jeder Schmerz weh."

Dudley schluckte und stopfte sich einen Keks in den Mund, damit er nicht anfing zu weinen. Womit hatte er das verdient? Er hatte sich bemüht, ein guter Mensch zu werden, den Dementoren und aller Welt zu zeigen, wie viel Unrecht sie mit ihrem Urteil über ihn hatten. Aber er war schrecklich zu so vielen Menschen gewesen, bevor er sich geändert hatte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er es gar nicht anders verdient.

**TBC…**

 


	21. Ein neuer Weg

Eine ganze Weile konnte Dudley sich wieder in seinem Kinderzimmer verkriechen, um all seine Wunden zu lecken. Er hatte seine Karriere und die Liebe seines Lebens verloren und die Hälfte von allem, was er besaß. Das war alles schrecklich, aber am schlimmsten war für ihn, dass Celeste ihn wohl gar nicht geliebt hatte. Er hätte alles für sie getan und sie … sie hatte ihre Beziehung wohl völlig anders gesehen. Am Ende war sie sogar richtig überrascht gewesen, dass er nicht ihrer Meinung gewesen war.

Seine Eltern hatten ihn immer abgöttisch geliebt und obwohl er immer schon gewusst hatte, dass der Rest der Welt das nicht unbedingt tat und die Dementoren das praktisch in ihn reingeprügelt hatten, hatte er doch gedacht, dass er sich zum Positiven geändert hatte und die Leute jetzt wirklich um seinetwillen mit ihm zusammen waren. Und dass die Frau, die geschworen hatte, den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm zu verbringen, ihn zumindest wirklich liebte. War das wirklich zu viel verlangt? War er so wenig liebenswert, dass ihn nur seine Eltern mochten, wenn er nicht der Größte und Stärkste und Beste war? Hatte er es nicht verdient, geliebt zu werden?

Aber Mrs Figg schien ihn zu mögen. Und Dädalus hatte gerade erst letzte Woche einen sehr aufmunternden Brief und ein paar Schokofrösche geschickt, um ihn zu trösten. (Er hatte jetzt schon acht von Harrys Karten, und so beeindruckend diese Dinger auch waren, er hätte gerne ein paar andere Zauberer gehabt.) Seine ehemaligen Mitbewohner hielten freundschaftlichen Kontakt mit ihm, auch wenn sie sich kaum gesehen hatten, seit er mit Celeste zusammengezogen war.

Aber trotzdem. So schlecht hatte er sich nicht mehr gefühlt, seit die Dementoren ihn angegriffen hatten. Damals hatte sich seine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt und er hatte nicht mehr gewusst, wo oben und unten war. Jetzt war das wohl auch nicht anders. Seine Karriere konnte er begraben und jetzt war er nicht nur solo, sondern auch geschieden von einer Frau, die ihn nie geliebt hatte. Da wäre er fast lieber noch einmal den Dementoren gegenübergetreten. Das hätte auch nicht schlimmer sein können.

Ein paar Wochen sahen seine Eltern dabei zu, wie er in Selbstmitleid badete und dann stand sein Vater eines Tages im Zimmer und sagte ihm, dass er ihm einen Einstiegsjob in seiner Firma besorgt hatte und nächste Woche anfangen konnte. Es war zwar nicht Dudleys Traum, aber so konnte es schließlich auch nicht weitergehen. Und ewig würden seine Ersparnisse nicht reichen, besonders nachdem Celeste sie halbiert, ihre Wohnung und alle ihre Möbel behalten hatte. Glücklicherweise hatten sie kein Auto gehabt, das lohnte sich in London überhaupt nicht, obwohl Celeste häufig angedeutet hatte, dass sie gerne einen Mercedes gehabt hätte. Gott sei Dank hatte er da noch nicht nachgegeben, sonst hätte er sich von dem Auto wahrscheinlich schon längst wieder verabschieden müssen.

Auch wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen wehrte folgte er der Aufforderung seines Vaters und fuhr nächste Woche mit ihm in die Firma. Der Job war etwas Langweiliges in der Verwaltung, aber fürs erste war es gar nicht so übel. Wenig Stress, was für seine heilende Kopfverletzung bestimmt das Beste war. Und Dudley war gar nicht mal so schlecht. Er war gut genug, bald befördert zu werden. Und ein Jahr später fragte ihn sein Vorgesetzter, ob er etwas dagegen hätte, in die Hauptstelle nach London versetzt zu werden. Andere wären vielleicht qualifizierter, aber da er schon mal in London gelebt hatte, wäre sein Insiderwissen sehr wichtig, da andere fähige Mitarbeiter genau daran gescheitert waren.

Glücklich stimmte Dudley zu. Er mochte seine Eltern, aber jetzt, wo es ihm wieder etwas besser ging, wurde das Haus im Ligusterweg langsam unerträglich. Die Sorge seiner Mutter war anfangs sehr wohltuend gewesen, denn zumindest ein Mensch liebte ihn und war um sein Wohlergehen besorgt, aber jetzt wollte er am liebsten seine Freiheit zurück, nur war das in ihrer Nachbarschaft voller Reihen- und Einfamilienhäuser schlicht unmöglich.

Also zog er zurück in seine alte WG in London. Einer seiner alten Mitbewohner war noch da, ein anderer war nach Rom gezogen. Der neue Typ war aber auch ganz nett und Dudley war glücklich, wieder in London zu sein. Anfangs war es etwas schwierig, schließlich hatte er in dieser Stadt mit Celeste gelebt, aber sie war kaum jemals in der WG gewesen, sodass die Erinnerungen an sie bald verblassten. Der Job war nicht gerade sein Traumberuf, das war und blieb das Boxen, aber er war trotzdem nicht schlecht und es machte ihm genug Spaß, dass er sich nicht die Mühe machte, sich etwas Neues zu suchen.

Aber trotz des überraschenden beruflichen Erfolgs und seiner wiedergewonnenen Freunde fühlte er sich schrecklich einsam. Ein oder zweimal war er in eine Bar oder einen Club gegangen, um jemanden kennen zu lernen, aber dann hatte er immer an Celeste denken müssen und daran, wie sehr er sich in ihr getäuscht hatte und dass ihm das wieder passieren konnte und er ging nach Hause, ohne überhaupt mit einer Frau gesprochen zu haben.

Vielleicht war es sein Schicksal, alleine zu bleiben. Seine Strafe dafür, dass er Harry jahrelang tyrannisiert und Mark Evans mehr als einmal den Arm gebrochen und einen Trainingspartner mit voller Absicht ins Krankenhaus befördert hatte. Er dachte, er wäre ein besserer Mensch geworden, aber was hatte er schon groß getan? Er hatte vielleicht keinem mehr wehgetan außerhalb des Boxrings, aber er hatte Harry lediglich eine Tasse Tee hingestellt und ihm die Hand geschüttelt als Dank dafür, dass der ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Er hatte sich nie bei Mark Evans oder all den anderen Knirpsen dafür entschuldigt, dass er ihnen jahrelang das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Vielleicht sollte er einen Teil seines Gehalts Opfern von Mobbing spenden. Oder ihnen zeigen, wie man sich gegen Leute wie ihn zur Wehr setzen konnte. Auch wenn er selbst nicht mehr boxen konnte, anderen erklären konnte er das bestimmt.

Das war eine wirklich gute Idee. Ein paar Wochen später suchte er ein Jugendzentrum auf, das ihm ein Kollege auf der Arbeit empfohlen hatte, und fragte nach, ob er vielleicht ein oder zweimal in der Woche einen Selbstverteidigungskurs geben konnte. Die Leiterin war begeistert, sagte ihm aber, dass sie leider nichts dafür bezahlen könnten, da das Zentrum besonders für benachteiligte Kinder war.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", erwiderte Dudley. „Ich will gar kein Geld." Darum ging es ihm nicht. Er wollte anderen helfen. Er wollte endlich irgendeinen Sinn in seinem Leben haben. Er wollte, dass, sollte er jemals wieder irgendwelchen Dementoren begegnen, sie nichts in seinem Leben fanden, dass sie ihm so um die Ohren hauen konnten wie damals. Er wollte endlich frei sein von der Last, die er so lange mit sich trug, von der er törichterweise gedacht hatte, dass er ihr schon lange entkommen war.

Es machte überraschend viel Spaß, den Kindern beizubringen, sich zu wehren. Sie waren anfangs alle wahnsinnig beeindruckt gewesen von ihm und den ganzen Titeln, die er in seiner Zeit als Boxer geholt hatte. Ein paar von den Jungs und ein Mädchen waren unendlich fasziniert von der Narbe, die er seinem Schädelbruch zu verdanken hatte. Und es war befriedigender als er gedacht hatte, den Kindern ein neues Selbstbewusstsein zu vermitteln. Er wurde nicht müde, sie zu ermahnen, ihre neuen Fähigkeiten nicht willkürlich an anderen auszuprobieren, aber es war schön zu sehen, dass die Kinder nicht mehr mit so vielen blauen Flecken in seinen Kurs kamen.

Er war dreimal die Woche in dem Jugendzentrum, zweimal abends unter der Woche und Samstagnachmittags und es machte ihm mehr Spaß als alles, was er in den letzten Jahren gemacht hatte. Die Kinder schienen ihn ehrlich zu mögen und es war eine Freude zu sehen, wie sie sich entwickelten.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit lernte er Susanna Gilbert kennen. Sie kam einmal die Woche, um den Kindern Nachhilfe in Mathe und Physik zu geben. Sie war eine kleine quirlige Person mit einer blonden Lockenmähne und einem lauten ansteckenden Lachen. Die Kinder liebten sie und Dudley hatte von einer Betreuerin gehört, dass sie glaubte, manche Kinder schrieben absichtlich schlechte Noten, um von ihr Nachhilfe zu bekommen.

Dudley begegnete ihr an einem regnerischen Dienstagabend, als er gerade die Ausrüstung von seinem Kurs in der Ecke des Sportraums verstaute.

„Die Kinder lieben deinen Kurs", sagte sie lächelnd und er schaute überrascht zu ihr. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch jemand hereinkommen würde, das Zentrum machte gleich zu.

„Deine Nachhilfe aber auch", erwiderte er sofort. Er hatte sie vorher zwar noch nie gesehen, aber er erkannte sie sofort. Die Kinder hatten so viel von ihr erzählt, dass es unmöglich war, sie nicht zu kennen.

Sie lachte beschämt. „Das glaube ich nicht. Keiner hat gerne Mathenachhilfe."

„Wenn sie von einem guten Lehrer kommt, dann bestimmt", erwiderte er überzeugt. Er hatte Mathe gehasst und war nie gut darin gewesen, aber seine Lehrer waren auch immer Scheiße und hatten sich keine Mühe gegeben sicherzugehen, dass er den Stoff auch wirklich verstand.

„Na ich weiß nicht", sagte sie unsicher und strich sich ein paar Locken aus der Stirn. „Meine Schüler in der Schule sind immer froh, wenn sie kein Mathe haben."

„Wirklich?", fragte er überrascht. „Du bist also Lehrerin?" Seine Kinder hatten immer nur erzählt, dass sie ein Engel war, sehr viel mehr wusste er nicht von ihr. Und er musste ihnen Recht geben, wenn er sie so sah.

„Ja, ich arbeite an der Kensington Prep." Dudley hob die Augenbrauen. Das war eine der privilegiertesten Schulen in London. Und sauteuer, soweit er wusste.

„Aber ich dachte, die ist so gut."

Sie nickte. „Stimmt ja auch. Und die Kinder sind auch meistens sehr wissbegierig und engagiert, dagegen will ich gar nichts sagen. Aber die Eltern sind stinkreich und die Kinder bekommen alles auf dem Silbertablett und es ist schön, auch den weniger privilegierten zu helfen. Hier sind so viele intelligente Kinder, die einfach nicht gut genug gefördert werden. Wenn ich das Geld nicht bräuchte, dann … aber so kann ich wenigstens ein bisschen helfen."

„Ja, das versteh ich", sagte Dudley. Die Kinder hier kamen fast nur aus ärmlichen Verhältnissen und erwarteten häufig schon so wenig vom Leben, dabei hatten sie so viel Potential.

„Ich finde es wirklich toll, dass du so viel Zeit hier verbringst. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Zeit als nur diesen einen Nachmittag. Aber als Profiboxer ist das vermutlich einfacher."

„Profiboxer?", seufzte Dudley und grinste verschämt. Er schob die letzte Matte auf ihren Platz und ging zur Tür, um sie abzuschließen. Susanna trat zurück, damit er das Licht ausmachen konnte. „Da bist du aber wirklich nicht auf dem neuesten Stand. Das war ich mal."

„Oh."

Zögerlich erzählte er ihr die Geschichte. Es tat immer noch weh, dass sein Leben so eine unerwartete Wendung genommen hatte, aber sie schien ehrlich beeindruckt, wie gut er sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte.

„Weißt du, ich hab schon lange gehofft, dich zu treffen, seit ich weiß, dass du diesen Kurs hier gibst", gestand sie ihm schließlich auf dem Weg zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station.

„Wirklich?", fragte er erstaunt und wurde rot. Er hatte sich tatsächlich gefragt, was sie so spät noch hier machte, normalerweise war sie schon längst weg, wenn er fertig war.

„Ja. Weißt du, ich wohne nicht gerade im besten Viertel und in den letzten Wochen sind mehrere Frauen überfallen worden. Ich wollte fragen, ob du mir vielleicht auch ein paar Griffe beibringen könntest, damit ich mich wehren kann. Die Kinder schwärmen immer so von allem, was sie bei dir lernen. Johnny hat schon versucht, es mir zu zeigen, aber ich glaube er hat's noch nicht so ganz raus." Sie lachte.

„Oh", sagte Dudley, leicht enttäuscht. Aber er bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Klar kann ich. Das ist gar nicht so schwer. Am wichtigsten ist sowieso der Überraschungsmoment. Kannst du nächste Woche nach der Nachhilfe? Ich könnte etwas länger bleiben." Wenn es sein müsste, würde er sogar bis Mitternacht im Zentrum sein.

„Sicher. Gerne", antwortete sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und schaute ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Aber … vielleicht könntest du auch schon am Freitagabend? Wir könnten uns zum Essen treffen, um die Einzelheiten zu besprechen?"

Das war das Beste, was er seit Monaten gehört hatte.

**TBC…**

 


	22. Der Haken

Susanna war fantastisch. Wirklich unglaublich. Sie war wunderschön, herzlich, offen und sie hatte ein wirklich gutes Herz. Außerdem waren ihr die Kinder unglaublich wichtig. Sie arbeitete zwar an einer sehr guten Privatschule, aber dass sie ihre Freizeit opferte, um Kindern zu helfen, die es nicht so gut hatten, sprach eindeutig für sie. Und sie mochte Dudley. Sie mochte ihn wirklich gern.

Nach der Sache mit Celeste stand Dudley der Frauenwelt zwar allgemein sehr skeptisch gegenüber, aber Susanna schien Geld tatsächlich nicht viel zu bedeuten. Sie war genauso glücklich mit Fast Food wie in einem teuren Restaurant. Sie mochte die Oper, aber sie ging ebenso gerne in einen Kinofilm. Sie war beeindruckt von seiner früheren Boxkarriere, aber am meisten interessierte sie, wie er es geschafft hatte, mit seinem Karriereende zurecht zu kommen. Sie verbrachte liebend gern Zeit in seiner WG und hatte seine Freunde bald um den Finger gewickelt.

Sogar Dudleys Mutter mochte sie.

Trotzdem war Dudley etwas vorsichtiger. Mit Celeste hatte er sich kopfüber in alles hineingestürzt, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Den gleichen Fehler wollte er nicht noch einmal begehen. Es dauerte ein paar Monate, bis er ihr von den Hintergründen seiner Scheidung erzählt hatte, aber seit sie es wusste war Susanna wirklich verständnisvoll. Sie drängte ihn zu nichts und wartete ein ganzes Jahr, bis sie ihn fragte, ob er nicht bei ihr einziehen wollte, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt das letzte Mal vor einem Monat in seiner eigenen Wohnung gewesen war, weil er seine ganze Zeit bei ihr verbrachte.

Irgendwann kam es ihm selbst lächerlich vor, dass er wegen seiner schlechten Erfahrungen mit Celeste alles so lange hinauszögerte, und sich letzten Endes sein größtes Glück selbst verweigerte, also machte er sich letztendlich auf, um den perfekten Verlobungsring für sie zu finden. Für Celeste hatte er damals den größten Diamanten besorgt, den er finden konnte, weil er genau wusste, dass sie alles andere ablehnen würde. Aber Susanna war anders. Er wollte etwas, das ihre Persönlichkeit wiederspiegelte.

Schließlich fand er auf einem Kunstmarkt einen Ring mit einem Bernstein. Der Ring war aus Silber und formte in der Mitte ein Herz, den der Bernstein zur Hälfte ausfüllte. Dudley gefiel er auf Anhieb. Jeder Bernstein war etwas Einzigartiges. Die Farbe war wunderbar warm und man konnte in dem Stein sehen, mit was er während seiner Entstehung alles in Kontakt gekommen war. Susanna konnte man auch so ins Herz sehen und sie hatte eine so warme Art, dass man es nie bereute. Und sein Herz war in zwei gebrochen gewesen und sie hatte es wieder aufgefüllt. Der Ring kostete gerade mal fünfzehn Pfund, aber Dudley wusste, dass sie ihn zu schätzen wissen würde, mehr als jeden Diamanten.

Doch als er endlich den Ring hatte, fingen die Probleme gerade erst an, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie fragen sollte. Celeste hatte er damals in ihr Lieblingsrestaurant ausgeführt, aber das passte einfach nicht zu Susanna. Und während er in den nächsten Wochen noch nach der perfekten Gelegenheit suchte, stolperte er schließlich ganz unabsichtlich über sie.

Sie waren wieder einmal die letzten im Jugendzentrum, weil die Mutter eines Schützlings sich verspätet hatte und er noch zu jung war, um alleine nach Hause zu gehen. Er war so deprimiert gewesen, dass sie zusammen so lange Uno gespielt hatten, bis die Mutter schließlich gestresst aufgetaucht und sich tausendmal bei ihnen bedankt hatte, dass sie ihren Feierabend geopfert hatten.

„Ich bitte Sie, das ist doch selbstverständlich", hatte Susanna gutmütig erwidert und das wunderbare war, dass es für sie wirklich selbstverständlich gewesen war. Es hatte nie zur Debatte gestanden, den Kleinen alleine zu lassen, obwohl sie eigentlich noch ins Kino hatten gehen wollen. Und von Dudley hatte sie auch nichts anderes erwartet.

Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sie nicht ein viel zu gutes Bild von ihm hatte, dass sie ihn für einen viel besseren Menschen hielt, als er tatsächlich war. Aber sie kannte ihn schon zwei Jahre und sie liebte ihn immer noch, also wie sehr konnte sie sich schon täuschen?

Und dann purzelte die Frage einfach so aus ihm heraus, als er sie in der Eingangshalle stehen und dem Jungen zuwinken sah.

„Willst du mich heiraten?"

„Was?" Überrascht drehte sie sich um und starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Dudley schluckte. Obwohl er das nun wirklich nicht geplant hatte, konnte er sich keinen besseren Zeitpunkt vorstellen. Hastig suchte er in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Ring und zog ihn mit zitternden Fingern hervor. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie legte überrascht eine Hand auf ihren Mund.

„Dudley", flüsterte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Du bist die wunderbarste Frau, der ich je begegnet bin. Du bist der beste Mensch, den ich kenne. Und du liebst mich trotzdem. Du machst mich wirklich zu einem besseren Menschen. Und ich habe lange genug gewartet. Also, Susanna Gilbert, willst du mich heiraten?"

Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie konnte nur stumm nicken. Dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals und Dudley konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er jemals in seinem Leben glücklicher gewesen wäre.

Und trotzdem kam er nicht umhin, auf den Haken zu warten. Irgendetwas musste doch schiefgehen, es konnte doch gar nicht alles stimmen. So viel Glück hatte er noch nie so lange gehabt, irgendetwas war immer danebengegangen.

Es dauerte ziemlich lange, bis er den Haken dieses Mal entdeckte. Die Hochzeitsplanungen waren im vollen Gange, Susanna schaffte es mühelos, ihre Vorstellung und die ihrer und seiner Mütter unter einen Hut zu bringen. Alles lief nach Plan und Dudley freundete sich langsam mit dem Gedanken an, dass er dieses Mal vielleicht wirklich Glück hatte.

Und dann waren sie einen Sonntag im September auf einem Bauernmarkt, weil Susanna frische Zutaten für einen Eintopf kaufen wollte und plötzlich stand Dudley völlig unerwartet vor seinem Cousin Harry, der genauso perplex aussah, wie Dudley sich fühlte.

„Dudley", sagte er überrascht.

„Harry", erwiderte Dudley ungläubig. Sein Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zu dem kleinen rothaarigen Mädchen, das sich an Harrys Hand klammerte und Dudley interessiert anstarrte. Das musste wohl Harrys kleine Tochter Lily sein. Nicht, dass Harry ihm irgendetwas über die Geburten seiner Kinder gesagt hätte, Dudley wusste alles von Mrs Figg und Dädalus. Und seit er Susanna hatte, war es schwieriger, an Informationen heranzukommen, weil er die Zaubererwelt schließlich vor ihr verstecken musste, deshalb hatte er Dädalus gebeten, die Briefe für ihn entweder mit der Post oder mit der Eule zu Mrs Figg zu schicken.

„Dudley?" Susanna kam mit einer Einkaufstüte zu ihm und schaute dann neugierig zu Harry. Sie hatte ihn schließlich nur kurz stehen gelassen, um ein paar Kartoffeln zu kaufen.

Dudley räusperte sich schnell. „Susanna, das ist-"

„Harry Potter!", sagte sie mit großen Augen und Dudley klappte die Kinnlade herunter, als er sah, wie seine Verlobte die Hand ausstreckte und Harry überschwänglich die Hand schüttelte. „Meine Cousine hat so viel von Ihnen erzählt und Sie haben so viel geopfert und Sie haben sie gerettet und … wow, ich dachte nicht, dass ich Sie mal treffen würde."

„Oh, ähm, vielen Dank", sagte Harry peinlich berührt und schaute irritiert zu Dudley, der Susanna weiterhin nur mit offenem Mund anstarren konnte. „Und, ähm, woher kennen Sie Dudley?"

„Oh, wir wollen heiraten", sagte Susanna fröhlich und hielt ihre Hand mit dem Verlobungsring hoch, den sie jedem stolz präsentierte. „Nächsten Monat. Und woher kennen Sie Dudley?"

Harry warf Dudley einen fragenden Blick zu, aber Dudley war zu versteinert, um zu reagieren. „Wir sind verwandt. Er ist meine Cousin."

„Wirklich?" Susanna schaute Dudley vorwurfsvoll an. „Du bist mit Harry Potter verwandt und sagst nichts?"

Harry hob seine Augenbrauen und Dudley fühlte sich, als ob er im falschen Film wäre. „Also ich … ich … ich wusste nicht, dass du weißt, wer Harry überhaupt ist! Du bist doch keine Hexe, oder?" Susanna arbeitete an einer Muggelschule. In ihrer Wohnung war nichts, was auch nur im Entferntesten magisch war. Er hatte ihre Eltern unzählige Male getroffen und die beiden waren so nichtmagisch wie seine eigenen Eltern. Er wäre nie im Leben auf die Idee gekommen, dass seine Verlobte wusste, dass die Zaubererwelt existierte und wer Harry war.

„Nein, bin ich nicht, aber meine Tante ist eine, und ihre ganze Familie. Meine Mutter hat die Magie leider übersprungen", erklärte Susanna völlig unbeschwert und strahlte sowohl Dudley als auch Harry an. „Und meine Cousine war mit Harry in der Schule. Er hat ihr das Leben gerettet. Du hast sie doch schon mal getroffen. Du weißt doch, Katie. Katie Bell."

Dudley nickte. Natürlich hatte er Susannas Familie schon kennen gelernt, als er die letzten beiden Weihnachtsfeste bei ihnen verbracht hatte, und mit Katie hatte er sich eine ganze Weile übers Boxen und Nahkampftechniken unterhalten. Aber dass sie eine Hexe war, darauf wäre er nie gekommen und keiner hatte etwas gesagt!

„Ach, du bist mit Katie verwandt?", fragte Harry überrascht und schaute dann grinsend zu Dudley. „Du willst die Cousine einer Hexe heiraten?"

Und da war er endlich, der Haken, den Dudley so lange gesucht hatte. Aber im Vergleich zu allem, was es sonst hätte sein können, war dieser Haken doch wirklich unerheblich.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war der letzte Teil von Dudleys Geschichte. Eigentlich wollte ich ursprünglich bis zur Hochzeit oder noch weiter kommen, aber Hestia und Dädalus wollten ihre Rollen nicht hergeben, deshalb ist hier Schluss. Ich bin leider nicht dazu gekommen, die Geschichte weiterzuspinnen, aber es hat Spaß gemacht und vielleicht werde ich in nächster Zeit die Hochzeit auch noch beschreiben (bei der Harry natürlich herzlich eingeladen sein wird). Also achtet vielleicht ein bisschen auf meinen Account, auch wenn ich wirklich nichts versprechen kann.
> 
> Außerdem, das ist der Ring, den ich mir für Susanna vorgestellt habe. Ich weiß nicht, wie ein Verlobungsring typischerweise auszusehen hat, aber letzten Endes dürfte es ja eigentlich jeder Ring tun, solange er den Beteiligten nur gefällt und sie seine Bedeutung so anerkennen:
> 
> https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/zaUAAOxygj5ShlXz/s-l300.jpg
> 
> Bernstein hat mir schon immer gut gefallen und jeder Stein ist wirklich einzigartig und ich finde, zu den beiden passt er sehr gut.
> 
> Und die nächsten zwei Tage geht es weiter mit Charlie und Hagrid. Der 24. Dezember wird hauptsächlich aus ihren Reaktionen zum Film bestehen, also nichts allzu besonderes sein, aber ich hoffe, auch die werden euch gefallen.


	23. Neuigkeiten

Am nächsten Nachmittag apparierte Charlie an die Stadtgrenze von Hogsmeade. Er schaute zu dem imposanten Bau, den Hogwarts auch aus der Ferne aus abgab, und wünschte sich einen Moment zurück in sein Bett im Gryffindorturm. In der Schule war alles so einfach gewesen, Hausaufgaben und Tests das schlimmste, um das sie sich hatten Sorgen machen müssen. Voldemort war noch tot, die Welt war sicher und Snape nur ein Arschloch. Fred war noch am Leben gewesen, ein kleiner Quälgeist, der ihm und Bill zusammen mit George gerne Streiche spielte, wenn er in den Ferien zu Hause war. George hatte noch sein Ohr gehabt, Bill war nicht von einem Werwolf angefallen worden. Ginny war nicht von Voldemort besessen und zu wer weiß was gezwungen worden. Und Mara war auch noch am Leben gewesen, irgendwo, wo Charlie sie nicht kannte, glücklich und lustig und wunderschön.

Charlie schluckte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf, um diese schweren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er war auf dem Weg zu Hagrid, um mit ihm in einem Muggelkino einen Film zu sehen, der seine ganzen Nichten und Neffen unglaublich begeistert hatte. Selbst Teddy hatte den Film bereits gesehen und war voller Fragen darüber, wie viel davon stimmte. Zu Charlies Überraschung war es Rose gewesen, die ihm und allen anderen mehr oder weniger völlig richtig erklärt hatte, was auf Drachen im Allgemeinen zutraf. Aber eigentlich hätte er sich nicht wundern brauchen, Rose war das wissbegierigste Wesen, dem Charlie je begegnet war. Mit vier konnte sie schon lesen und sie verschlang alles, was sie in die Finger bekam, ob Kindergeschichten oder Sachbücher für Kinder, magisch oder von Muggeln geschrieben.

Ron hatte ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt, als er, wie alle anderen, Roses Belehrungen zugehört hatte, aber trotzdem stolz zu Charlie gesagt: „Sie ist ganz genau wie ihre Mutter, oder? Kann einfach nicht aufhören, bis sie nicht alles weiß. Hoffentlich wird sie nicht so besserwisserisch wie Hermine, wenn sie in die Schule kommt. Jungs sind so blöd in dem Alter und ich will nicht, dass sie auch einen Troll zusammen besiegen müssen, bis sie endlich Freunde findet."

Charlie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Ron und Hermine hatten eine merkwürdige Geschichte. Nicht so langweilig wie seine Eltern, die irgendwann in der Schule einfach zusammen gekommen waren, oder Bill und Fleur, die sich beim Trimagischen Turnier gesehen und auf Anhieb verstanden und sehr schnell verabredet hatten. Oder George und Angelina, die sich bei Rons Hochzeit wieder gesehen hatten und die die erste gewesen war, die George wieder wirklich zum Lachen bringen konnte. Oder Percy und Audrey, die sich beim Telefonzelleneingang in Ministerium getroffen hatten. Als Percy versucht hatte, Audrey davon abzuhalten zu telefonieren und die Telefonzelle zu besetzen, weil er einen wichtigen Termin hatte, den er letzten Endes einfach vergessen hatte, weil er von Audrey so fasziniert gewesen war. Aber Ron und Hermine hatten erst einen Troll gebraucht, um sich überhaupt zu verstehen und dann hatte Ron jahrelang auf dem Schlauch gestanden und sie beinahe an einen der besten Quidditchspieler der Welt verloren. Aber wiederum gab es nicht viele, die sagen konnten, dass sie irgendwo erfolgreicher gewesen waren als Krum.

So in Gedanken versunken tauchte Hagrids Hütte früher als erwartet vor ihm auf. Charlie hob die Hand und klopfte laut.

„Komme schon, komme schon, nur die Ruhe!", hörte er die dröhnende Stimme des Halbriesen. Einen Moment später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Hagrid stand in Lebensgröße vor ihm. Sein Haar war verfilzt wie immer und er hatte ein paar Falten mehr, aber er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. „Charlie! Schön, dass du gekommen bist. Ich dacht ja, dass Neville das nich ernst meint, als er mir deine Nachricht gebracht hat. Ich war noch nie im Kino, pass ich da überhaupt rein?"

„Hermine hat gemeint, das Kino hat genug Platz ganz hinten und sie hat extra viele Sitze reserviert. Das wird schon klappen. Du hast doch schon mal einen Film gesehen, oder?" Charlie hatte nicht viel übrig für Muggelentertainment. Aber er hatten genug Muggelstämmige in der Familie, dass fast alle seiner Geschwister einen Fernseher zu Hause hatten. Außerdem gab es seit ein paar Jahren Experimente, einen bestimmten Kanal für Zaubernachrichten und Quidditch einzurichten, den man mit etwas Zubehör auf einem normalen Fernseher empfangen konnte. Es gab noch einige Probleme, aber die Entwickler waren zuversichtlich, die Probleme bald beheben zu können.

„Oh ja, letztes Jahr war ich nach Weihnachten bei Harry zu Besuch und Lily hat mir ganz viele Märchen in diesem eckigen Kasten gezeigt. Das is so toll, was die Muggel alles hinkriegen. Aber Drachen sind doch nich so ihre Spezialität, oder?"

Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, sie haben alles falsch dargestellt. Aber die Kinder sind begeistert und Ginny, Ron und Bill hat der Film auch gut gefallen, also …"

Hagrid griff sich seinen Reiseumhang und beugte sich dann hinunter zu einem kniehohen Hundewelpen. Er tätschelte ihm zärtlich den Kopf. „Na, Wuffy, ich lass dich jetzt 'n paar Stunden allein. Aber ich komm heute Abend wieder und dein Fressen is schon im Napf in der Ecke. Du kannst den Kaktus also ganz in Ruhe lassen." Sanft schob er den Hund mit seinem Fuß weiter in die Hütte hinein und schloss dann schnell die Tür.

„Fang is vor ein paar Wochen gestorben, weißt du", sagte er mit trauriger Miene zu Charlie.

„Oh nein, das tut mir Leid!", erwiderte Charlie betroffen. Hagrid hatte den Saurüden schon gehabt, als Charlie noch in der Schule gewesen war. Er hatte ihn zusammen mit Hagrid gesehen, als er als Erstklässler am Waldrand entlang gestreift war in der Hoffnung, ein paar Tiere zu sehen. Der Hund war ihm so riesig vorgekommen und Hagrid auch, aber Hagrid war so liebevoll und zärtlich mit dem Tier umgegangen, dass Charlie jegliche Angst verloren hatte. Egal, wie furchteinflößend manche Geschöpfe auch ausschauten, sie hatten alle das Potential, einen guten Kern zu haben und man sollte ihnen zumindest eine Chance geben, bevor man sie verurteilte. Hagrid sah das ganz genauso und deshalb hatten Charlie und er sich auch immer gut verstanden.

„Jaah, das war schon sehr traurig", sagte Hagrid schniefend und wischte sich über die Augen. „Aber es war auch nich gerade überraschend, weißt du? Er war schon sehr alt und ich hab schon vor Weihnachten gedacht, dass er nich mehr lange da sein wird." Er kramte ein großes Taschentuch aus seinem Umhang und schnäuzte sich geräuschvoll die Nase. „Aber traurig isses schon. Ich weiß gar nich mehr, wie das vor ihm war. Ich hab's Harry erzählt und er und Hermine haben sich im Ministerium erkundigt, wo ich einen neuen Hund herkrieg. Es is so einsam, ganz allein durch den Wald zu gehen, weißt du? Nich, dass ich nich genug Gesellschaft dort hätt', aber die kommen und gehen immer alle und Fang … Fang war immer da …" Er schnäuzte sich erneut und Charlie tätschelte ihm den Ellbogen, weil er nicht weiter hoch kam. „Aber jetzt hab ich ja Wuffy, der is ganz toll. Natürlich noch ganz jung, der muss noch viel lernen, aber der wird bestimmt mal genauso 'n guter Hund wie Fang, das sieht man. Und die Kinder lieben ihn. Die letzten zehn Minuten im Unterricht lass ich sie immer mit ihm spielen, weißt du? Zeig ihnen 'n bisschen was, wie man den Hund richtig trainiert, dass er auch auf einen hört, und wie man ihn füttert und wäscht und so'n Kram. Dann wissen sie gleich, was sie später machen müssen, wenn sie selbst Tiere haben."

Charlie nickte. „Das ist bestimmt eine gute Idee." Sowas konnte man Kindern gar nicht früh genug beibringen.

„Aber genug davon. Erzähl mal von dir, wie geht's den Drachen? Was macht Norberta, habt ihr den Korb mit dem Essen bekommen, den ich euch für sie geschickt hab?"

Charlie verbiss sich ein Grinsen und nickte. „Ja klar, sie war ganz begeistert. Es geht ihr gut. Wir glauben, dass sie nächstes Jahr wieder ein Ei legen wird."

Hagrid lächelte verträumt. „Meine Norberta", sagte er schwärmerisch. „Kommt mir wie gestern vor, dass sie bei mir aus'm Ei geschlüpft is. Sie war so süß, wenn sie mit ihrem Teddy gespielt hat. Von dem konnt' ich sie gar nich trennen."

„Mhm." Charlie konnte sich noch an das Drachenbaby erinnern, als sie es nach dem langen Flug aus dem Korb geholt hatten. Ein Haufen Stoff und Wolle und Filz hatte sie umgeben. Nur dank der Knopfaugen, die sie ganz am Boden gefunden hatten, hatten sie überhaupt gewusst, was das gewesen war bei ihr im Korb.

„Ach, wär schon schön, wenn ich genug Platz für 'nen Drachen hätt'. Den Kindern würd's bestimmt gefallen. Von Hippogreifs und Thestralen sin' sie auch immer ganz begeistert."

„Vielleicht, aber Hogwarts ist nicht groß genug für einen Drachen. Und du kannst dich nicht allein darum kümmern", erwiderte Charlie schnell. Nach der ersten Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers hatten sie die Drachen und ihre Eier so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück nach Rumänien geschafft, um Hagrid nicht noch irgendwie in Versuchung zu führen.

„Jaja, ich weiß, aber man kann doch mal 'n bisschen träumen, oder?", seufzte Hagrid.

„Na klar", erwiderte Charlie und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Sie waren gerade rechtzeitig wieder in Hogsmeade angekommen. Er streckte seinen Arm aus. „Halt dich gut fest Hagrid, ich apparier uns gleich zum Kino." Es war nicht einfach, mit Hagrid zu apparieren, Halbriesen waren nicht gerade dafür geschaffen, aber kurze Strecken waren möglich und Hermine hatte extra ein Kino in der Nähe ausgesucht. Es würde schon klappen.

Hagrid packte ihn fest am Arm und einen Moment später waren sie verschwunden.

**TBC…**

 


	24. Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler für Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht, lesen auf eigene Gefahr! (Falls ihr sonst keine Weihnachtsunterhaltung habt, diesen Film kann ich empfehlen.)

„Also ich kann nich verstehen, was den Kindern so gut dran gefällt", flüsterte Hagrid Charlie ein paar Minuten nach Anfang des Films zu. „Die Drachen werden ja schrecklich behandelt, das is richtig barbarisch!"

„Ich find's auch furchtbar", erwiderte Charlie leise. Die Drachen sahen ja ganz nett aus, genau wie die Landschaft und die Menschen, und dieser Hicks war ganz lustig, aber die Drachen wurden beinahe abgeschlachtet, so wie die Dorfbewohner sie angriffen. Wie konnte den Kindern dieses sinnlose Schlachten nur gefallen?

„Psst!" Ein Kind in der Reihe vor ihnen hatte sich umgedreht und schaute sie böse an. „Ich hör ja gar nichts!", beschwerte sich der Junge. Er schaute Hagrid einen Moment überrascht an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder dem Film zu. Auch wenn das Kino ziemlich breite Sitze hatte und Hagrid drei davon einnahm, war es doch ziemlich eng und er überragte alle. Gut, dass sie direkt an der hinteren Wand saßen und Hagrid nicht den Projektor verdeckte.

„Und jetzt schießt dieser Hicks auch noch den armen Drachen vom Himmel", litt Hagrid und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Und das soll der Held sein?"

„Ist ja gut", erwiderte Charlie so leise wie möglich und tätschelte erneut Hagrids Ellbogen. „Schau, er sucht nach ihm."

Hagrid spähte vorsichtig zwischen seinen Fingern hindurch und senkte langsam seine Hände, hob sie aber sofort wieder, als der Junge auf der Leinwand sein Messer in die Luft hob, um den armen verletzten Drachen zu töten. „Nein!", rief er entsetzt und auch Charlie schnappte nach Luft. Was hatte seine Familie ihm da eingeredet? Als ob es ihm Spaß machen könnte, Drachentöten zu sehen! „Ich kann mir das nicht ansehen", sagte Hagrid mit zitternder Stimme.

„Jetzt wartet doch erstmal ab, mein Gott!", beschwerte sich der Junge in der Reihe vor ihnen erneut.

„Stu!", tadelte ihn die Frau, die neben ihm saß und lächelte Charlie und Hagrid entschuldigend zu.

„Ist doch wahr, Mum", antwortete der Junge unversöhnlich. „Die geben Hicks ja keine Chance! Als ob der Ohnezahn töten könnte!" Er warf ihnen noch einen bösen Blick zu und ignorierte sie dann.

Charlie schaute betreten zu Hagrid, der seine Hände wieder hatte sinken lassen und erleichtert verfolgte, dass der Drache nicht getötet wurde und fliehen konnte. „Merlin sei Dank!", hauchte Hagrid und atmete tief durch. Auch Charlie konnte das Geschehen jetzt etwas entspannter verfolgen. Er hatte genug Geschichten gelesen und kannte die Erzählweisen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der Drache frühestens am Ende des Films sterben würde. Aber das war ein Kinderfilm und so grausam würde doch niemand sein, oder? Außerdem hatte keins der Kinder etwas davon gesagt, dass der Drache dran glauben musste.

„Also mir gefällt der Film nicht", sagte Hagrid nach einer Weile, als sie dabei zuschauten, wie unschuldige Kinder dazu animiert und trainiert wurden, Drachen auf brutalste Weise zu töten. „Diese armen Drachen, die müssen sich doch wehren, wenn sie so behandelt werden."

„Aber Hicks ist doch nicht schlecht", gab Charlie zu bedenken. Seit der Junge sich entschlossen hatte, den Drachen nicht zu töten, gefiel er Charlie immer besser. Besonders, als er versuchte, ihm beim Fliegen zu helfen und ihm Futter brachte und den rohen Fisch sogar versuchte zu essen, den der Drache ihm übrig ließ. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie schwierig es war, das Vertrauen von Tieren zu gewinnen, die bisher nur gelitten hatten. Die Drachen, die bei ihnen schlüpften, waren von Anfang an an Menschen gewöhnt und würden nur wirklich provoziert gefährlich werden, aber Drachen, die misshandelt wurden, die für andere Zwecke gezüchtet wurden und nie erfahren hatten, was Zärtlichkeit und Sicherheit bedeuteten… es dauerte lange, bis diese Tiere nicht mehr nur einen Feind in einem sahen. Aber was für ein Gefühl das war, das Vertrauen eines so mächtigen und gefährlichen Wesen gewonnen zu haben, es war unglaublich!

Fasziniert schaute Charlie dabei zu, wie Hicks diese Erfahrung auch machte, direkt vor seinen Augen. Der Drache war misstrauisch, natürlich, wer wäre das nicht gegenüber einem Menschen, der einen erst abgeschossen und dann beinahe erstochen hatte. Aber man konnte so gut sehen, wie gutmütig er eigentlich war, wie freundlich und lieb. Natürlich waren Drachen in Wirklichkeit nicht ganz so zutraulich und man war gut beraten, immer auf der Hut zu sein. Sein Futter würde ein Drache nie mit einem Menschen teilen, egal, wie gut er ihn kannte. Und mit Kraulen am Hals kam man auch nicht weiter. Und wenn sie auf Aale so reagieren würden wie im Film, dann hätte Charlie es bei der Arbeit um einiges leichter.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch so fliegen auf einem Drachen", sagte Hagrid schwärmerisch, als es Hicks endlich gelungen war, das Rückenruder am Schwanzende zu reparieren und sie zusammen durch die Luft flogen. Es waren wunderschöne und eindrucksvolle Bilder. Charlie vermutete beinahe, dass ein paar Zauberer an der Produktion beteiligt waren. Die Muggel hatten zwar viele Möglichkeiten gefunden zu fliegen, aber so präzise … das ging doch nur auf einem Besen.

„Da sieht man mal wieder, wie wichtig es ist, die Tiere zu verstehen und nicht einfach so zu verurteilen. Es lebt sich so viel leichter und besser", nickte Hagrid bekräftigend, als sie dabei zuschauten, wie Hicks durch seine Freundschaft mit einem Drachen auch alle anderen Drachen verstand. Hagrid griff nach seiner Hand und zermalmte sie beinahe, als Astrid Hicks auf die Schliche kam, aber das Mädchen war überraschend schnell auf der Seite der beiden. Selbst wenn sie trainiert wurden, Drachen zu hassen und zu töten, war es doch so viel einfacher, die Meinung von Kindern zu ändern als die von Erwachsenen. Sie sahen so viel schneller durch Vorurteile und schwachsinnige Argumente, wenn sie erkannten, dass es auch anders ging. Wie sehr mussten die Todesser ihren Kindern eintrichtern, dass alle Muggel wertlos waren? Das war doch schrecklich.

Charlie gefiel der Film immer besser, aber dann kam Hicks' Vater zurück und dann … der arme Ohnezahn war ihm ohne zu zögern zu Hilfe geeilt und bereit, sich für Hicks zu opfern, und dann wurde er dafür bestraft?! Was war das denn für eine Botschaft an die Kinder? Hilf nie deinen Freunden, daraus kann ja doch nichts werden? Wenn sie im Krieg alle so gehandelt hätten …

„Also dieser Vater ist ja furchtbar", sagte Hagrid kopfschüttelnd und Charlies Hand wurde noch fester zusammengedrückt. „Er müsste nur einmal richtig zuhören und das wäre alles kein Problem."

„Aber er macht das ja alles nur für Hicks", gab Charlie zu bedenken, auch wenn er genauso wenig von den Taten des Vaters hielt. Alles wäre so viel einfacher, wenn er sein Kind nur für fünf Minuten zu Wort hätte kommen lassen. Sein Herz war am rechten Fleck, aber was er daraus machte … er erinnerte Charlie irgendwie an seine Mutter. Sie wollte immer nur das Beste für ihre Kinder und würde wirklich alles für sie tun, aber zuhören war nicht gerade ihre Stärke. Besonders, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie den Berufswunsch der Zwillinge überhaupt nicht ernst genommen und ihnen stattdessen Jobs im Ministerium hatte aufschwatzen wollen. Jeder Blinde hatte doch gesehen, dass die beiden sich nie im Leben dort wohl gefühlt hätten.

„Trotzdem. Jetzt schau mal, was er angerichtet hat!"

Schweren Herzens schaute Charlie dabei zu, wie sie Ohnezahn in Ketten legten und ohne Zögern geopfert hätten. Natürlich war es heldenhaft, wie der Vater bereit war, sich selbst für sein ganzes Volk zu opfern und sie zu beschützen, aber das wäre alles gar nicht nötig gewesen! Merlin sei Dank war Hicks ein kleiner Sturkopf, so wie alle Kinder und sie retteten den Tag. So muss es wohl für Ron, Harry und Hermine gewesen sein. Die Erwachsenen nahmen sie nicht ernst und am Ende mussten sie einschreiten und das schlimmste verhindern, weil sie die einzigen waren, die alle Informationen hatten, während die Erwachsenen einfach nicht auf sie hatten hören wollen.

„Jetzt sag mir nicht, dass sie beide sterben", bat Hagrid ihn verängstigt, als er sah, wie Hicks in den Abgrund stürzte und Ohnezahn ihm ohne zu zögern folgte.

„Bestimmt nicht", versicherte ihm Charlie. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass nichts passieren würde. Dafür war der Film viel zu positiv. Und glücklicherweise hatte er recht, den beiden ging es gut und Hicks schien es nicht mal zu stören, dass ihm ein Fuß fehlte. Der Junge war so erfinderisch, das würde bestimmt kein Problem sein.

„Was für ein schöner Film", schluchzte Hagrid, als der Abspann kam. „Diese Drachen waren so wunderschön und die Menschen haben das endlich akzeptiert." Er wischte sich über die Augen. „Ach wenn doch nur alle Menschen so sein könnten." Charlie schluckte schwer und versuchte seine eigenen Tränen zu unterdrücken. Hagrid hatte so Recht. Und jetzt konnte er seine Nichten und Neffen wirklich gut verstehen, dieser Film war ein Meisterwerk der Völkerverständigung und Toleranz anderen Geschöpfen gegenüber. Am liebsten würde er ihn gleich noch einmal sehen.

„Meinst du, dass ich den Film im Unterricht zeigen sollte?", fragte Hagrid Charlie ernsthaft, aber Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. So gut er auch war, würde er den Kindern doch einen falschen Eindruck von echten Drachen vermitteln. Außerdem, wie in aller Welt sollte Hagrid einen Film in Hogwarts zeigen können?

„Seht ihr!", sagte der kleine Junge triumphierend und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Hab ich doch gesagt! Ihr hättet einfach mal zugucken können, anstatt Hicks gleich so schlecht zu machen!"

„Stu!", rief seine Mutter entsetzt.

„Da hast du Recht", sagte Charlie schnell bekräftigend zu dem Kind. „Mein Freund und ich haben Drachen einfach nur sehr gerne und wollen nicht, dass ihnen was passiert."

„Ach so", sagte der Junge verständnisvoll. „Sagt das doch gleich."

**Frohe Weihnachten!**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, da sind wir schon wieder am Ende angekommen. Ich danke allen Lesern, die mir auch dieses Jahr wieder treu geblieben sind und auch denen, die neu dazu gekommen sind. Ich hoffe, die FF hat euch gefallen, selbst wenn eure Lieblingscharaktere vielleicht nicht oder nur wenig vorgekommen sind. Aber vielleicht habt ihr ja jemand neues lieb gewonnen, so wie es mir überraschenderweise mit Dudley gegangen ist.
> 
> Ganz besonders danke ich allen, die ein oder mehrere Reviews geschrieben haben, ihr habt mir eine große Freude gemacht und es ist schön, dass ich euch auch mit meinem Kalender eine Freude machen konnte. Natürlich wären ein paar mehr Kommentare ganz nett gewesen, aber was soll man machen.
> 
> Ich wünsche allen, die bis zu diesem Ende hier durchgehalten haben, ein frohes Fest und schöne Feiertage, vielleicht lesen wir uns nächstes Jahr wieder, Dudleys Hochzeit würde ich schon gerne schreiben, inklusive Harry, Ginny, ihren Kindern, Mrs Figg, Dädalus und natürlich Tante Magda und den Dursleys. Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich werde mich bemühen.


End file.
